


Time of Reaping (formerly Statistics II)

by SquirrelandBlackbird



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 50,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelandBlackbird/pseuds/SquirrelandBlackbird
Summary: A pandemic hits Panem and all the Districts feel its effect. District 12 is forced to fulfill its daily quota despite its population succumbing to flu, and a terrible mine accident. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Prim Everdeem, Mrs. Everdeem, Haymitch, and the rest of District 12 must overcome the disease while still satisfying the Capitol's demands.NOTE ABOUT COMMENTS: I appreciate all the comments. Please keep them coming. I just ask you to please refrain from abusive, hurtful, malicious, humiliating or inciting type comments towards others. I'd like everyone to have a great time, but it's important to be careful what we post. I will delete any comment which treats others less than You want to be treated yourself. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pandemic is spreading throughout the Districts. President Snow has not lowered the quotas nor sent aid, except to District 11. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen aid the sick.

“There is a problem,” Antonius said. 

President Snow looked up from his lunch. There was always a problem in the districts. He waited.

Antonius said, “Reports are coming in about a pandemic. At least three districts have been hit hard.”

Snow wiped his mouth, and put the white napkin down beside his plate. “Do we have enough vaccine for the Capitol?”

“Yes, but that’s not the problem.”

“Then please tell me what the problem is.”

“District 12’s production has dropped. They won’t make their quota. In fact several districts are reporting high numbers of illness. It’s a matter of time before their quotas drop as well. There are not enough workers. And vaccine supplies are running low.” Antonius handed President Snow the numbers.

Snow raised his right index finger toward his mouth. “You’re telling me districts are not making their quotas because of an illness.”

Antonius nodded. 

Snow looked up at the ceiling. Revolt was one thing, but illness?

It was the one thing he could not control. Keeping the districts separate, and in a state of distrust, a plan began to form in his mind. 

“Have a shipment of vaccine sent to District 11. I want full coverage. Let the people of the Capitol know we care for our own.”

“And the other districts?”

“The Capitol cannot function if the quotas are not met. Illness is not an excuse. Make examples.”

Prim dabbed the miner’s head with a damp cloth. His eyes were glassy and he was burning up. She looked over at her mother who was grinding some herbs. Fear bit at her insides. Her sister, Katniss, had survived the 74th Hunger Games.

She looked around the room. Sick people filled every room. Their house had become a hospital. She didn’t mind this one bit because they had canceled school due to the sickness. And her mom came alive as she flitted from one patient to the next, administering a hot broth. It eased their suffering. She knew it wouldn’t cure them, though.

Her mom had sent word to the Mayor, asking for aid from the Capitol. Gale volunteered to deliver the message with two other miners, but had not returned.

There was talk of the mine shutting down during the illness. They were already at half strength, but there were rumors the Capitol might cut their quota. If not, many families would suffer. The Capitol could withhold salaries if the quotas were not met.

This was not good news. But at the moment the sick people all around her outweighed the Capitol's response.

The front door burst open, and Gale stormed inside. “They won’t send help,” he said, gritting his teeth. “It’s on the news that District 11 is receiving aid because they made quota.” 

Mrs. Everdeen asked, “What do you mean they won’t send help? Nothing?”

Gale shook his head. “We’re on our own, and we still need to make quota.”

“You’re joking,” Mrs. Everdeen said. “Didn’t the Mayor tell the Capitol seven people have died already?”

“He sent the message,” Gale said. 

Mrs. Everdeen turned slowly around, examining all the faces. Prim gripped the chair arms. She wondered what they were going to do.

“These men are not fit to work,” Mrs. Everdeen said to herself. “And their families. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I have to go,” Gale said. “We have to make quota. Is Katniss back?”

Mrs. Everdeen moved to a woman lying on the floor next to the window. Sunlight shown down, and warmed her. 

Prim said, “Not yet. Mom sent her to find more herbs. We’re running low.”

Gale nodded, turned, and left. 

Prim picked up another damp cloth from the bucket and wrung it out. She placed it on another burning brow. 

Why would the Capitol not send aid? It made no sense. Nothing made sense. One moment she heard her name called, and it was like the world had suddenly stopped. And before she could even move, she heard Katniss’s voice. 

Katniss had volunteered on her behalf. It was humbling to say the least. She knew if she had entered the arena she would have been killed like Rue. Late at night, when she was alone with Buttercup, tears would fall down her cheeks. She saw how Katniss mourned Rue’s death. She wondered she would look pretty in death like Rue. 

These were silly thoughts, but they came nonetheless. A shadow fell over her reaping. Katniss went in her stead, but she felt as though the selection had not been fully fulfilled. She couldn’t explain it, though, because it hovered there next to waking and sleeping.

It gnawed at her consciousness like she was trying to remember something she forgot. It was like everyone looked at her differently. Only Katniss seemed unfazed by it.

Prim threw herself into her work. Still, she should have been in the arena for the 74th Hunger Games. 

She never mentioned this to Katniss. Her sister had suffered terribly following the games. She heard the late night screams, and Katniss’s dour moods had increased. This did not take away her love for her big sister in the least. She loved her more than ever. How could you repay your sister when she volunteered in her place?

The bucket was empty. Prim gathered it up, and went to the kitchen. She had ripped up four bedsheets for cloths. 

Katniss appeared at the kitchen window. 

Prim told her about what Gale found out. 

Katniss asked, handing the basket of herbs through the window, “They won’t send help?”

Prim shook her head. “District 11 is getting aid. They won’t send us aid until the mine workers make quota.”

“Make quota? But that’s impossible.”

“Gale went back to the mine. They have to make quota.”

“Does Haymitch know?”

“I haven’t seen him. But I’m guessing he does.”

Katniss storms off toward Haymitch’s house. 

Prim takes the basket and sets in on the counter where her mom prepares medicines. Inside are feverwort, elderberry, echinacea, and ginger. She catches her mother’s eye and waves her over. 

Mrs. Everdeen looks down at the plants, and her face lights up. 

“Katniss just got back,” Prim said. “And look, she found ginger.”

“Bless her,” Mrs. Everdeen said, picking it up and turning it around in her hands. “How did she find it?”

“She didn’t say. I told her about Gale’s news, and she stormed off to Haymitch’s.”

“Well, we won’t worry about that. Start grating the ginger.”

Prim takes the oddly shaped roots and begins to grate them. A fine pungent smell tickles her nose. She wonders how many medicinal plants are actually in the arena. Or do they just stock the arena with the genetically modified plants that harm the tributes? 

And who comes up with the arena ideas? She mentioned it to Katniss once, and learned never to do that again. But she couldn’t help her curiosity. Maybe that’s why she liked medicine. She wasn’t helpless. Even at twelve, she felt a sense of maturity in caring for grown men. She still had to face six more readings, and each year her chances increased. But Gale had survived the reaping. Still, she had already chosen on her first reaping.

She redoubled her efforts grating the ginger to push away that feeling again. It was just her body changing, that’s all. 

The door opened, and Prim saw a miner standing there. Coal soot covered his face. He looked exhausted. He said, “Could someone help us? Gale’s been hurt.”  


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim finds Gale and Tenny have broken legs in a mine accident. Due to the Everdeen house being filled with the sick, Gale and Tenny are taken to Peeta's home in Victor's Village.

Rendwick marched at a quick pace. Prim had to jog to keep up. Her mom had sent her. Prim wondered if it had to do with her father's death. But her mom seldom spoke about it.  

Prim saw a large group of miners in the distance. They worked around the elevators. 

“The elevator cable snapped,” Rendwick said. “Fortunately, the elevator had almost reached bottom. There were only ten on the elevator at the time. Most have cuts and bruises, but Gale and Tenney took the worst. They should be bringing them up now.”

Rendwick parted the men, and Prim saw older faces looking down at her. This would have frightened her. But she was there to do a job. She pushed all her fears away. That's when she noticed their eyes. They looked at her for help. These were grown men, but they were looking to her. She suddenly had a new confidence she never thought possible. 

The elevator came to a stop and four men carried Gale and Tenny out on stretchers. A miner named Ioannis, whom Prim knew because his daughter, Juniper, was in her class. Their eyes met and he stopped beside her. She looked down and saw a bone sticking out of Tenny’s shin. It was a compound fracture, and would need setting. 

“Take him to Peeta’s house in the Victor’s Village,” she commanded. “The sick are in our place.” 

Without waiting the two men started off. 

She turned and saw Gale stretched out on the cot, his eyes closed, as he fought to control the pain. She looked down at his lower legs, expecting to see another compound fracture. He opened his eyes. “Right leg is killing me.”

She bent over the right leg and felt the shinbone. He grimaced, and she felt where a bone was out of place. “You’ve broken your leg,” she said. “It’s not as bad as Tenny’s, but you’ll have to be off your feet.”

“The quota,” Gale said.

Rendwick said, “Don’t you worry, we’ll make it.”

Gale looked up at Rendwick and stuck out his hand. The large man grasped his and nodded. 

Prim heard feet running, and a woman’s voice. “Gale!” It took a moment for her to realize it was her sister. 

Katniss pushed her way through the crowd. Prim saw Gale straighten, all traces of pain gone from his face. “What happened?” Katniss said, grabbing Gail’s hand. 

Gale smiled, “I’m fine, Katniss. Just a broken leg.” 

“I heard about the Capital’s demands,” Katniss said. 

Marching feet approached. The miners grew restless. Rendwick said, “Go. Capitol Peacekeepers are coming.”

Prim said, “Katniss.” The two men carrying Gale headed toward Victor’s Village while the miners formed a wall. Prim tugged on Katniss’s arm, and they followed the stretcher.

Prim looked back and heard, Rendwick say, “Mine accident. We’re heading back down.” Prim didn’t hear the response.

Katniss caught up with Gale and held his hand.

Prim thought this might prove interesting. Peeta and Gale in the same room with Katniss. She may be twelve, but it was obvious her sister was in a love triangle. Pliny Spectral’s assignment in class had been to read Ibsen's play,  _Hedda Gabler._ The play was about a love triangle. All she had to do was change the names and Katniss, Peeta, and Gale would fit the parts.

She would never mention this to her sister. But she wondered how Peeta would react once they brought Gale to his house?

Despite the present situation, Prim found herself playing out scenarios in her head. Would Gale finally win her sister’s heart? Or would Peeta? 

She had to admit Gale was cute. He was tall and brave, and quite handsome. The footage of Peeta and Katniss during the Hunger Games had mesmerized her classmates. Juniper believed Peeta and Katniss were madly in love. While Lillybird thought Katniss would be a fool not to marry Gale. And Zenobia was probably the worst of the lot: she was going to marry Peeta, and Katniss would have to find a new man. In a way her friend's crushes were ridiculous. But what else was there to talk about? The illness? Not likely.

They plied her with questions, each trying to get her to side with them. She answered honestly. She really didn’t know who Katniss loved more. In a way, she had seen her sister love each in their own way. She knew the romance between her and Peeta was pretend. But there were times she saw her sister looking at Peeta longingly. And then there were times when Katniss forgot herself like she did just now, racing to Gail’s side. 

Prim couldn’t wait to speak to Juniper. Her dad would tell her about the mine accident. Juniper would try to get over tonight if she could. Prim hoped her friend would come. She’d have to let her mom know. 

By the time they arrived at Peeta’s house, Prim heard her mom telling the men to hold Tenny down while she set his leg. There was a cry and groan, then silence. 

“He just passed out,” Mrs. Everdeen said. 

Peeta stiffened when he saw Katniss holding Gail’s hand. But he hid his emotions quickly, and pointed to a low table in the sitting room. The two men set the stretcher down on the table, and Prim heard the table groan. 

“Prim,” her mom said. Prim hurried to the kitchen where Tenny lay unconscious on the kitchen table. “I’ve set the leg. Can you prepare a poultice? I’ll need to apply it so the wound will not fester.”

“Yes, mom.”

“And Gale?”

“Leg’s broken, but only needs to be set.”

Her mom continued cleaning the wound. Prim knew her mom would finish working on Tenny before seeing to Gail’s injuries. Those who needed immediate medical attention trumped those not in as much danger.  

Peeta walked into the kitchen. 

Prim started preparing the poultice from her mom’s medical bag. So Peeta didn’t want to stay in the room while Katniss held Gail’s hand? That was interesting. So the the triangle thickens.

Peeta stepped over to where she was working. For the first time that day, Prim felt self-conscious about what she was doing. Her cheeks flushed, and she did her best to focus upon the task at hand. She could feel his heat beside her, and he smelled like baking bread. Inside, she just wanted to start giggling. 

“I heard your house is filled with the sick. Is it spreading?” Peeta asked.

“Yes,” Prim said, calmly. “Thanks for allowing us to use your place.”

“Anything to help,” he said. “Did I hear Katniss right? The Capitol is forcing the mine workers to fulfill the same quota?”

“It seems so.”

“That’s not right,” he said, walking away.

No it’s not, thought Prim. But what was fair about the Capitol.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Snow suspects Katniss's popularity it rising. Peeta tries to figure out what he can do in the current crisis. Katniss needs to hunt.

Rain pelted against the Presidential Palace windows. A fire burned in the fireplace. Antonius stood before President Snow’s desk waiting. 

President Snow looked up from the report for District 12’s productivity. “They are down almost 20%.”

“The pandemic is beginning to have its effect,” Antonius said. “Peacekeepers are in place, but sickness reduced three shifts down to two.”

“Has Cray become impotent in his justice?” President Snow asked. 

“There are not enough men available.”

“Are there no other hands in District 12?”

“I take your meaning, sir.”

President Snow put down the report. “And the Everdeen girl?”

Antonius shuffled his weight onto his left foot. “Ms. Everdeen heard of the recent mining accident and came to help. Peacekeepers spotted her along with her younger sister, a Prim Everdeen. Her sister is known to be a healer. Katniss was seen encouraging the miners.”

“And in the Capitol?”

“Ratings show the 74th Hunger Games is the number one viewed game. It’s especially popular among young people and women.”

President Snow pursed his lips. “Katniss Everdeen is a cancer. The Capitol cannot have a cancer.”

“She’s just a girl,” Antonius said, but stopped immediately. He knew Snow’s moods. “I’ll increase surveillance. It’s reported her mother is tending the sick in her home.”

Snow smiled, “Let’s hope Ms. Everdeen is one of the unfortunate ones.”

  


Haymitch sat in his chair, half awake. Empty bottles lay on the floor next to the chair. Peeta stood before him, the only clean thing in the house, “What are we going to do?”

Shaking his head, Haymitch said, “Not get sick.”

“I’m serious,” Peeta said. 

Haymitch leaned forward, sighing. “Katniss asked the same thing. There is nothing we can do. There’s no vaccine available, not even on the black market. I checked.”

“But Cray’s ordered all available hands to go down into the mine?”

“Last time I looked, half our population is down with the flue. That’s hardly a match for the Peacekeepers.”

“But their forcing the old and the young to help in the mines.”

“Join them if it makes you feel so bad.”

Peeta glared at Haymitch.

“People are sick everywhere,” Haymitch said. “We’re not the only District suffering.”

Peeta fell into a chair, exhaling audibly. “Three more miners were brought to my house today. All of them sick, including Gale and Tenney.”

“Is Katniss still there?”

“She won’t leave Gale’s side.” 

“Maybe I should ask you, what are you going to do?”

Peeta jumped up. His skin crawled, and he did not like this situation in the least. He needed to do something. He wanted to go down into the mines, but Rendwick wouldn’t let him. He recalled their conversation:

“You are more important up here,” the big miner said. “People need to know all is well.”

“But I can help.”

“Sickness is in the mines. District 12 needs a Victor, not somebody sick.”

It made no sense to Peeta. He could get sick here as well as he could in the mines.

Haymitch leaned back. “It’s not easy being a Victor.”

Peeta turned and looked down at him. “How did you?”

Haymitch laughed. “I’m a Victor.”

“They wouldn’t let me go down into the mines,” Peeta said. “But what am I supposed to do?”

“Do what you do best.”

  


  


Gale’s fever rose, and Katniss felt the heat emanating from his body like a hot stove. His lower leg was in a cast. The flu had caught up to him. Tenny was the worst. The compound fracture had not helped. 

Cray's announcement from the Capitol threw the Seam into an uproar. “All able bodied people from the ages of 10 to 70 are to report to the mine immediately, by order of President Snow. Any family found to be disobeying this order will be severely punished.” 

Katniss could hardly believe her ears. What was the Capitol thinking? People were dying. Why did they not send vaccines?  Why didn’t they just lower the quota? And then it struck her. They needed the coal in the Capitol, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to continue their lives.

This thought turned her blood to ice. Snow risked mutiny in the Districts in order to keep his people happy and safe. 

Gale groaned and turned away from her. 

Katniss got up and stretched. Her lower back ached from sitting. Suddenly, she felt hungry. She turned around and saw Tenney nearby, and three other minors. They all had fevers. 

Prim walked into the hall, and Katniss saw her. She was carrying a small bag, and Katniss knew it was food. She headed for the kitchen. Prim handed her soap and the bag, and then checked on the miners. Katniss carried the bag to the counter, and washed her hands. Prim strode into the kitchen and used cleaner on the table and scrubbed it down for the tenth time. 

Katniss dried her hands and took a seat next to Prim. “What’s the news?”

Prim brought the bag to the table, and pulled out a sandwich, handing it to Katniss. “Boys and old men are now working in the mines.”

“It’s not right,” Katniss said.

“Another died of fever last night, too.”

It seemed the Hunger Games were played out in the Districts, as well as in the arena. 

Katniss said, “If the Capitol keeps this up, there’ll be nobody left in the District.”

“It keeps people from rioting, like they did in District 11.”

“Yeah, but they still got vaccines.”

“That’s because they’re fewer of them since the riot.”

"Or district 11 supplies the Capitol with food." 

She felt like she was back in the Arena, and no matter what she tried, the game was stacked against her. 

Katniss looked through the door, and toward where Gale slept. Something was missing. But what? “Where’s Peeta?”

Prim answered, “He spoke with Haymitch. Now he’s at the bakery.”

“The bakery?”

“He’s making fresh bread,” Prim said. “I guess he wants to keep busy.”

This seemed an odd time for Peeta to be baking. But she knew Peeta baked, Haymitch drank, and she hunted. That’s when she realized it would be up to her to bring in the extra meat needed, and Gale wouldn’t be there to help. 

Katniss looked out the window. It was just before dawn.

“I’m going hunting,” she said. “I should at least be doing something productive.”

Prim nodded her head. “If you find any more herbs, pick them as well. We’re almost out again.”

The day did not look bright at all. Her best friend lay sick, and the Capitol was up to its usual tricks. She needed to get outside, otherwise she might start screaming. 

Katniss grabbed her coat, and marched to the door and left, saying, “I will.”  


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cray forces District 12 residents to work 12 hour shifts. Katniss goes hunting. Peeta arranges for a new bakery.

The Head Peacekeeper, Cray, scowled at the sorry lot heading to the mine. Rendwick objected to the new rules, stating they could make quota. Cray was less sure, and enforced two—twelve hour work shifts. Everyone who is able to work must work. Peacekeepers line the street from the square to the mine.

A woman named Ripper mumbled to the lady next to her, “So much for the many gifts sent down from the Capitol.”  

“We'll be dead before we get to enjoy them,” the young woman said. Her name is Kousa. And she caught Cray’s attention.

“Stop that woman,” Cray said, pointing to Kousa next to Ripper. Two Peacekeepers cut into the group and grab the her arms.

Terror flashes across her face, “What did I do?”  

Ripper lowered her head. Shock and anger sweep through her. Keep your mouth shut, she screams to herself.

The two Peacekeepers march the lady out of the group, cuffing her hands behind her. 

Cray ordered, “Ten lashes.” 

“Please,” the Kousa screamed. “I’ll do anything.” 

Ripper balls her fists. If only she had a way to kill that fat piece of shit. 

“Take her to my house.”

Koiusa begins to cry as the Peacekeepers march her down the street, and away from the mine. Cray continued his vigilant watch for another minute, and then turned and left for home. 

  


Katniss checked the trap line. It’s one thing to see Gale on Sunday, and know he worked the other six days in the mine. It’s a completely different thing to see Gale with a broken leg and a high fever. It made tending the trap line lonelier than normal. 

She missed Gale’s expertise at setting traps, which ensured a constant food supply. His broken leg would make hunting impossible for a time. She needed to move the traps to new trails, otherwise she risked food sources.  

The first two two snares were empty. This was not a good sign. She did her best to move the first trap about a hundred yards away on another trail with paw marks. She kept the second trap intact until to was sure the first trap worked properly.

She tested it with a stick, and the wire looped around the stick, and flew up into the air. It worked. She repeated this a second time, placing the second trap near a second trail.

Just before she finished the line, she heard a gobble.  

She looked down at the five rabbits and three squirrels. A turkey would do much to round out the day’s catch. She hung them on a branch.

Crouching low, she stalked the turkey, using every trick her dad and Gale taught her. She wanted the giant bird. She paused near a pine tree, and checked the wind. A gobble echoed from the east. 

Turkeys often traveled in flocks. There had to be hens around with their young ones. The old tom sounded feisty. There was a third gobble, when she spotted the hens.

There were at least four hens with their brood working their way through the woods. 

She drew her bow, paused, breathed out, and released. Before it struck she had a second arrow knocked, and it tore through the air and punctured the second hen on the side. Two kills. 

The flock scampered and flew away. The old tom gobbled again, and Katniss wondered if she could get him, as well. 

Katniss secured the two hens, which were plentiful in their own right. She continuing her stalk. The old tom never appeared. 

She returned to her catch, and stowed her bow and arrows in a log. They grew heavy as she drew near the fence. It remained silent, the electricity no longer kept on. She waited before crawling under with her catch. 

If the Capitol demanded their coal quota, it must mean a fall in coal could hurt the Capitol. Or was it just President Snow’s way of punishing her district for Seneca’s blunder? Seneca did allow two tributes from the same District to win. President Snow must have been livid. She wondered if anything bad might happen to the gamemaker.

She made her way across the meadow and along the back alleys until she came to Gale’s home. Hazelle met her at the door. “Come in. Oh, look turkeys.”

Katniss placed the heaviest turkey on the counter, and hung the other game on a hook next to the door.

Hazelle poured some tea, and they sat down, enjoying the warmth in their hands. 

Hazelle said, “Gale is still in the Village. I heard he caught the fever.”

Katniss sipped her tea, and nodded. “He’s still alive, though.” They both had lost someone to the mine. Hazelle’s husband left her with four hungry kids. Katniss’s own dad had died in the accident. They had barely made it, until Peeta showed her kindness by giving her the loaves of bread.

She wondered at herself for thinking about Peeta in Gale’s house. Something about it felt all turned around, somehow. But, then, Gale lay in Peeta’s house. This situation grew more complicated each day. The Capitol believed her to be in love with Peeta. He had dropped the bombshell of his love for Katniss in an interview with Caesar Flickerman. And the District believed she’d marry Gale. It made for mixed emotions twisting in upon themselves until they formed a Gordian knot.

Hazelle smiled at her. She knew Katniss better than anyone. “It will untangle itself in time.”

Katniss wanted to protest, but knew the older woman to be wise and kind. She sipped her tea. If only she could hold a hot cup of tea and sip from it every moment of every day. She sighed. “I wish it would.” It only looked like a tangled mess from her point of view, but she didn’t want to discourage Gale’s mom. “I should probably go.”

“Let me know when Gale is better,” Hazelle said. “I might drop by after the washing tonight.”

“Sure,” Katniss said. “He’s at Peeta’s house.” 

Hazelle smiled, and said nothing more.

Next, she stopped by the Rooba’s, the butcher who bought the deer from Gale and Katniss. This would be tricky, she thought.

“Katniss,” Rooba said. “Nice catch.”

“I’d like to do something different.”

Rooba looked at her, and shrugged. “What?”

“I know you’ll give me a fair price,” Katniss began, “But I don’t want to sell them to you.”

Rooba’s brow furrowed. 

“I’d like you to give them to those who are not able to earn money from working the mine, but I cannot visit everybody. So I need your help.”

Rooba grunted. “I think I know what you’re planning. But how am I to know?”

Katniss hadn’t thought about it, and realized it was a silly idea to begin with. “I don’t know.”

The butcher just shook her head. “I think I have an idea. You leave it to me.”

“Thanks, Rooba. I trust you.” Katniss said, heading out the door, but missed seeing the butcher stand a little taller in her shop. 

“Now let’s get you all ready,” Rooba said to the game on the counter. “Customers will be wanting you.” 

  


One thing did change after the Hunger Games Peeta thought. I have money. He had marched straight to the bakery with a plan after talking to Haymitch. 

The key was meeting dad before his mom. Luck was with him for his dad was outside emptying the waste. 

“Peeta, what are you doing here?”

“I need your help, dad.”

“What is it?”

“I’m going to feed the town.”

Mr. Mellark looked back toward the bakery. “She’s not going to like it.”

Peeta smiled, “Well, I’m paying for supplies, and I’m wondering if I can move the old oven to my place.”

“I don’t see why not.”

All went well until Peeta’s mother got wind of it.

“How dare you come back here and steal from your family,” she said.

“I’m paying for it,” Peeta said. In a way, facing Cato in the arena was not as bad as facing his mother. He honestly didn’t know why she had to be so mean.

“You’re not going to destroy my business,” she said. 

“I’m not going to do that,” he said. “You know I wouldn’t.”

“All I know is you pulled some tricky stuff to get out of that arena. There’s no way you could have made it out otherwise.”

Peeta bit his tongue inside his mouth to keep from screaming. He tasted blood. His mother stormed out, cursing his name, and daring to bring him before the Head Peacekeeper. His dad moved things out of the way so they could move the oven.

Soon, the old oven, and supplies were sitting in Peeta’s kitchen. It looked transformed. It was the first time he actually felt at home. Without resting, he started making dough.

  



	5. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim struggles with the recent death of her best friend's dad to the flu.

Gunnar Bellhammer died just after midnight during the second week of the flu pandemic. Prim listened to the Capitol propaganda and just shook her head. Claudius Templesmith, in all his glittered glory,  interviewed a Capitol woman with twenty-two poodles. She trained them to help inspire stressed Capitol shoppers during the holiday rush. The poodles were able to Waltz, flip, chase their tails, and beg on command. Claudius didn't even mention the pandemic. And for all the Capitol knew, Gunnar Bellhammer was a statistic: just a number.

Prim knew Gunnar. He was her best friend, Zenobia’s father. He was a miner like her dad. Zenobia’s mother now had to find a way for their family to survive; Zenobia had three younger sisters. 

Prim found herself outside looking up into the night sky. Stars winked down at her, as a sliver of moon pointed to what might have been. Zenobia sat inside with her family. The girls weeping, as their mother sobs.

She hated death. It tore right through everything. There was a moment inside when she realized she couldn’t remember what her dad looked like. A terror she never knew before froze her heart. She tried picturing him, tryring to recall, the old hunting jacket, or dirty work shirts. They were easy to remember, but his face was a blur. She brought up her fingers to her temples, willing her brain to remember. She could see the floors, the fireplace, the kitchen table. But he wasn’t there. 

Her heart pounded inside her chest, and her breathing increased. She was afraid. How could she forget her own dad? She had to remember. He was right their in her mind’s eye, but she realized it was more the thought of dad, and not an image of dad.

A cold sweat broke out over her back and neck. His face had disappeared. But she knew he had dark hair like Katniss, but her own hair was like her mom’s; the hair of the Mercantile class. Was there anything she could remember?

Panic swept over her. Could it be possible? She had to be the worst daughter, ever. What will her mother or Katniss think? She slapped her head with her hands. 

“Think, think, think.” But her head hurt. 

Could you easily forget the dead, she asked herself?

A tune came to mind. A haunting tune. She looked up into the dark night sky and wept bitterly. Words began to form, and she remembered:

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

She sat on her daddy’s lap. He was teaching Katniss and her the song. The Hanging Tree song. A fire burned, and she could smell a roast cooking. Something her dad had brought home from the woods. He had rough calloused hands, and he coughed a little. He said it was the coal dust. Grown men get it working in the mine.

She saw his stubbly whiskers, dark and rough. And then she saw his eyes and nose and then he was looking down right at her. It was her daddy. She saw him, and the tears streamed down her cheeks, and she missed him so much. Why did she have to live? She wanted to be with him. She hated District 12, hated the Seam, hated the Peacekeepers, hated the Capitol, and all their frivolous lives. She just wanted to feel those whiskers and smell his shirt.

A shooting star fell to the earth. In time she collected herself. Relief washed over her and eased her mind. She remembered him now. He wasn’t gone. He still lived inside her. And she promised herself never to forget him again. And she vowed to meet him one day and rub his whiskers.

Primrose Everdeen knew loss in all its myriad of ways. It was a knowledge she would gladly trade with anybody who cared to exchange it with her.

District 12’s death toll now reached 172. She recalled the disturbing conversation.

Mrs. Everdeen pulled Prim aside one day when the tenth individual had just died, “Honey, we need to talk.”

Prim followed her mom to their bedroom upstairs. It had been a rather stressful day. 

Calls for help poured in. Their house was already full. 

“Honey, I’m need you to start visiting homes. When we get word, you must go to the house, see if the individual is a flue victim. If they are, you must quarantine the house. Nobody gets in or out.”

Prim nodded.

“I’ve seen this before. It’s likely that we might loose 20 out of every 100.”

Prim did the math in her head. That would around 1900 people. “Can something like this really happen?”

“I’m only guessing,” her mom said, but Prim could tell she was upset. “You’re going to have to do things you don’t want to, but it must be done. Right now we need another pair of hands.”

Another shooting star streaked across the night sky. It was like Gunnar’s final goodbye. She heard the door open behind her, and guessed it was her mother. Soft footsteps drew near. She glanced over her right should and saw her best friend Zenobia.

“I’m sorry, Prim,” Zenobia said.

“For what?” Prim asked, confused.

“I now know what it must have felt like when you lost your dad.”

Without thinking, Prim hugged her friend. Zenobia squeezed Prim as she sobbed in her shoulder. Prim felt disjointed, because of what her friend had said. It was true they both lost their dads, but Prim couldn’t remember what her dad looked like until just a few moments ago. It was like losing him all over again. The tears came hot and thick as she relived those moments not long ago.

After a bit Zenobia pulled away and looked up at the night sky. “It’s beautiful,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Prim said, “It is. That’s why I come out here. It settles me when things get crazy.”

Zenobia nodded. “Can’t get much crazier than this.”

A whole new wave of tears flooded forth, and Prim held her again.

“Look,” Prim said. Zenobia turned just in time to see another shooting star. She stood up, and blew her nose. 

“It’s beautiful. I don’t think I can handle it.”

“Handle what?” Prim asked.

“My mom and sisters. I want to stop crying and do something.”

Prim didn’t think it was the right time, but when was it a right time for death. But something inside her nudged her forward, and she said what she was thinking.

“You could come and help me and my mom.”

Zenobia sniffed, and blinked her eyes. “You mean tend the sick?”

Prim shrugged. 

So it didn’t work, she thought. But she’d asked. “We always need an extra pair of hands.”

Zenobia surprised her. She said, “I’d like that. It will give me something to do besides sit around and feel depressed.”

“You mean it? For real?”

Wiping her nose with the heal of her hand, Zenobia nodded. “But I have to ask my mom first.”

  


 


	6. Yeast Leavening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta completes what baking he can for the day. He speaks to Haymitch about his efforts, only to realize the Capitol's true intent.

Many families in District 12 now suffered due to the pandemic. The Capitol’s harsh treatment only pushed an already starving people to the brink. But then, and by word of mouth, the Seam heard news of bread being offered to those whose families were in need.  

Word spread quickly. Peeta Mellark, a victor in the 74th Hunger Games, baked bread for the people. 

The Capitol refused to pay any worker their wages if they were sick or injured. For some families, it meant another family member went to the mine. But for those families who could not send another family member it meant starvation.

Peeta baked. 

Prim and Zenobia stepped into the kitchen because the smell lured them inside. They gasped when they saw rows upon rows of bread on every surface in the kitchen, and the dining room. Peeta had pushed the dining table against the corner wall, and a bread pyramid stood on top. 

“Peeta,” Prim said, “This is amazing.”

Peeta looked up from kneading dough for the next batch. His eyes had the determined look of a man hundreds of miles away. He focussed one Prim, “What?”

Prim couldn’t help herself. His arms bulged beneath his simple white t-shirt. There was something about how he moved the dough with both his hands made her abdomen tingle. She honestly couldn’t understand why Katniss did not jump his body.

Zenobia nudged her with her elbow, and Prim knew exactly what her friend was thinking. Meanwhile, Peeta asked, “Sorry, I’m in the middle of something. I get that way at times.”

Prim blushed, and Zenobia gave her a push from behind. “I was just saying how amazing it all is. There are like hundreds and hundreds of loaves here.”

“Nearly not enough,” Peeta said, dropping the rolled dough onto the tray. He had a sense he was far behind. If only he had more help. He looked up. It was the first time he noticed Zenobia. “I’ve seen you before.” 

Zenobia’s face flushed crimson, and she looked down and twisted her shirttail. 

“This is my friend Zenobia,” Prim said. “She’s helping.”

Peeta asked, “Your mother came into the bakery on Mondays. Your name is Bellhammer.”

Zenobia giggled and buried her face in the back of Prim’s shoulder. 

Prim indicated one of the loaves with her eyebrow and nod of her head. 

Peeta said, “Does your family need some bread?”

Zenobia’s head popped up behind Prim. Biting her lip, she nodded. 

“Take what you need,” Peeta said. “That’s why I baked it. In fact take as much as you want and give it to anyone who needs it.”

Prim asked, “You baked this to give it away.”

Peeta stood up and looked around at all the loaves. Hours upon hours were tied up in the kneading and baking. “Yeah. I guess I did.”

Zenobia started to cry, and Peeta looked at her funny. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

Zenobia picked up four loaves, and Peeta saw it would be difficult to carry. “Wait,” he said. “I have a bag here.” He dug under a couple cupboards, and pulled out a burlap bag. He held it oped, and Zenobia dropped the bread into it. There was still room, and Peeta filled it full of bread. 

“Take this and give some to your family, and give the rest to whoever needs it.”

Zenobia kept looking down. Peeta handed her the bag. 

Prim took a loaf and ushered Zenobia out. 

Forty minutes later, Zenobia reappeared with her younger sister, a girl of ten. 

“What’s this?” Peeta asked. 

Zenobia said, in a quiet voice, “My sister will help you. Mom says you will need help. My sister’s name is Orchid.

Orchid proved an excellent help. 

Forty minutes later, people started coming to the house. By now it was dark, and they came singly, or in small groups. Orchid met them at the door, and depending on if they had need would give them bread or not. Peeta tried encouraging those who came. He was exhausted from baking, but there was a sense of peace deep inside him. He was actually helping District 12 in a tangible way. 

Orchid filled her new role with distinction, despite being two years younger. Peeta asked, “Why did your mom send you and not your older sister?”

Orchid laughed, and said, “Zenobia is excellent at healing, but I’ve always been the talker in the family. Besides, what you’re doing matters. I wish other victors would do half as much as you.”

Her bluntness startled him at first. He never felt he was doing any great thing. He was just trying to help in a way he knew best. But now he wondered if all the other victors were like Haymitch? Or were they doing something to help with the pandemic. 

He said, “I’m going next door. Will you be able to handle this?”

Orchid smiled. “Are you kidding me? This is like taking care of two babies. I helped mom at home by taking care of my younger sisters.” 

Throwing up his hands in surrendered, he left. 

Haymitch was alert when he walked into his house. It seems if you mix what little was left of the Capitol wine with a gruesome lot sold at the Hob, it made a potent mixture. Peeta sniffed the bottle in front of Haymitch. He pulled back quickly.

“That’s vile,” he said. 

Haymitch smiled. He reached for the bottle and took a long swig. “It’s the last of what I have. Tomorrow I’ll be forced to buy Publius’s lot. Mixed it’s not too bad, but by itself it’s vile.”

“I see you’ve been actively finding a way to help District 12.”

Haymitch looked at him quizzically. Then the older victor said, “So you set up shop?”

“Over 500 hundred loaves,” Peeta said. “It’s not much but it’s something.”

Haymitch nodded his head. He raised the bottle in salute. “You’ve always been a good guy.”

Peeta flushed on his neck. 

The front door opened and Katniss walked in. She looked at Haymitch and then at Peeta. She said, “I’ve heard you’ve been busy.”

Her tone was accusatory, and Peeta felt a need to defend himself. “I’m just trying to help.”

Her eyes softened. “I know,” she said, matter of factly. It both pleased and upset Peeta. She did not make sense.

“I haven’t seen you all day,” he said.

“I’ve been resetting traps,” she said. “I saw Gale, and noticed you’ve been busy. Prim tells me the District is talking.”

“It was the least I could do,” Peeta said. For some reason her coldness toward him began to have a dampening effect. He had done what was right. How could that it be interpreted in a negative light? What game was she playing.

She said, “I too, have been hunting.”

Katniss’s ability with the bow was unmatched. It proved useful in the arena, but actually did not save them in the end. It was a nervous game maker. 

He couldn’t help feel a bit jealous. Gale often went with her, and then he remember Gale lay upstairs in a guest room.

Haymitch said, “Two tributes providing for District 12. The Capitol will love that. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two are still in the arena.”

Peeta thought this idea ludicrous. The last place he ever wanted to be again was in the arena. He had played his part, and now he could go about the rest of his life without facing another Hunger Games. 

What the Capitol was doing was unjust and wrong. It was not like putting 24 people into an arena and forcing them to kill one another. It was then, that the true reality came crashing down inside his head. The lights grew dark, and he found himself alone in the dark with the reality of the Capitol.

“They’re allowing the people to starve because it’s another form of control,” he said. 

Haymitch sipped form the brown bottle and nodded his head. 

“You knew about this,” Peeta challenged. 

Haymitch shook his head. “I didn’t know what exactly would happen, but I did know the Capitol has taken an interest in you two. No matter what you do, it will be scrutinized by the the President.”

Katniss said, “So they know we’re trying to help our own people?”

Hamitch said, “The Capitol knows everything. If they think it’s a threat, you can bet they will be here by morning.”

Peeta and Katniss exchanged glances. Katniss said, “Rooba said she’d give away the game I brought.”

Haymitch smiled at her. “You really can’t help it, the two of you?”

They gave him a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“You’re still fighting,” Haymitch said.

Peeta tried understanding what Haymitch meant. He didn’t feel like it. He just baked bread.

Haymitch saw their puzzlement. He spoke slowly, “The District has suffered from this flue thing, right?”

They both nodded their heads. 

“What if the Capitol sent the flu our way?” Haymitch asked. 

Why would the Capitol send the flu? It made now sense to Peeta, and then he froze. It became obviously clear. He looked at Katniss, who looked at him. 

A cold realization outward from Peeta’s heart, and he was soon covered in gooseflesh. “The Capitol does not care if we really live or die.”

Haymithch raised his eyebrows. 

Katniss said, “As long as the Capitol gets what they want, they could care less about District 12.”

Haymitch nodded his head, and too a long pull from the bottle. 

A coldness spread across his conscious realization, and Peeta knew the cruelty of a government. In reality, it came back to this reality. Panem existed today because the powerful party had discovered a means to keep the status quo. It was the Hunger Games. 

  


	7. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss struggles with her complicated life when a cave in at the mine draws everyone's attention.

What is it about Peeta? Katniss munched on some of his fresh bread. It has been a long day, and she needed to rise early in order to check the traplines and set new ones. 

She walked to her old home. 

Earlier, two men had carried Tenny out. The miner never had a chance. The severe leg break only weakened his system, and the flu destroyed the rest. 

The death toll continued to rise. Her mom looked haggard, and there were dark circles under Prim’s eyes. Despite the loss of life, Prim seemed happy, as if she thrived on the challenge. Katniss wondered at her sister’s ability to cope with it. Hunting was the only way for Katniss to center herself. She slept at their old home because her place in Victors’s Village had all the sick and dying. 

This was not a heartache to her because she grew up there; and if those suffering could have a few moments of rest and heat in the new house, then it was worth it. Let the Capitol do something for the people of District 12. 

Peeta baked bread. It was delicious. 

Already, District 12 had a lighter air about it. Katniss had bumped into Willow Kingsfoil on the street. Willow’s husband had died the year before in a mining accident. She struggled to raise four boys. The oldest still had one year before he could sign up for tesserae. 

“A good night to you, Katniss,” Willow said.

“Mrs. Kingsfoil, what are you doing?”

“I’m returning from the Victor’s Village. Peeta Mellark has made the people of District 12 bread.”

“He is a good guy.”

“I’m so happy you chose him,” Willow said. “I always thought you’d marry Gale, but the baker’s son has proven his worth.”

Mrs. Kingsfoil’s bluntness took Katniss by surprise. She suddenly was at a loss for words. She managed, “Yes, he is.”

Willow smiled, and patted Katniss’s cheek. “You two have brought good luck to our District.”

Those were not the words Katniss would have chosen, but she didn’t contradict the lady. 

Willow hummed a tune to herself as she walked away. It took a moment for Katniss to recognized the mockingjay tune. Strange lady, she thought. Just as she turned another District 12 wife of a miner walked past. She smiled at Katniss and nodded her head. 

In all six women greeted and acknowledged Katniss. It was as though her status had changed, though she didn’t feel any different.  

Peeta baked, and she hunted. Rooba must have spread the word as well. 

She approached her old home, when the earth beneath her shook. It took a moment for her to compose herself. It could not be good. 

Behind her, and at the mine, a siren wailed.

A cave in. It could only mean a cave in. Before she knew what she was doing, she raced down to the mine. People emerged from their homes in various states of dress, and all filed down to the mine. 

By the time she arrived, a large crowd had already formed. A knot tightened in her stomach. She avoided going to the mine ever since her dad’s death. The immediacy and immensity of the present situation overruled any previous inhibitions. 

People milled as they waited. The elevators had roped off. Emergency crews arrived and were soon on their way down. Five Peacekeepers arrived, but at the moment they nobody paid attention to them. All attention was on word from below. 

She waited, glad that Gale had not been down there. But this did not decrease the tension she already had. It was like waiting for the game to start in the arena; both fear and adrenaline course through the body. 

The elevator started, and all talking ceased. People waited. Finally the cage arrived and there was a sigh. Soot stained workers stepped off the elevator. The nearest man asked, “Is it bad?”

A heavily mustachioed man stopped and looked at the man. “It ain’t good. Twenty are trapped.” 

This news spread quickly through the crowd, and word would spread to the rest of the District. 

A hobbled sound came from behind. She turned around and saw Gale on a pair of crutches. 

“What are you doing out?”

“I heard and felt the earth shake,” he said, sweat forming on his forehead. “How bad is it?”

“You need rest.”

“I need to be here and help.”

She pointed to his cast. “You’ve got a broken leg.”

Gale looked down at her, and she could see the fire in his eyes. It was determination mixed with Hawthorne stubbornness. He pushed his way forward, and Katniss followed him.

“What can I do?” he asked. 

The short man near the elevator looked at the cast and then back at Gale’s face. “Run the elevator, and then I can go down and help.”

Gale nodded, and headed toward the elevator controls. He disappeared inside, and Katniss stayed outside. 

Much had happened since their return from the Hunger Games. She felt torn in many ways. The Seam expected one thing of her life, and the Capitol expected another. Could it be possible for both of them to be wrong? 

At the moment Gale was on her mind. He needed rest, but he wouldn’t listen to anybody if he thought what he was doing mattered. Why was he so stubborn? He was still sick. She felt the fever earlier when she dropped by to check in on him. Had he been faking being asleep?

There were too many distractions. More people appeared out of the darkness. One happened to be her mother.

Katniss moved toward her and motioned with her hand. Mrs. Everdeen turned aside. “What happened?”

Katniss said, “Cave in. At least twenty are still down there.”

“And their condition?”

Katniss looked around and saw the man who spoke earlier walking toward a supply shed. “He knows.”

Mrs. Everdeen hurried after the man

Peeta arrived a minute later. He marched right up to Katniss, “What happened?”

“Cave in, twenty are still down there.”

Without thinking, Peeta reached out and hugged her. At first she didn’t want to be hugged, but there was something comforting about the warmth of his arms. She leaned into his chest. Now she was really confused. 

  


  


  



	8. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripper awakes in a mine collapse. Her arm is crushed beneath a giant boulder. She awaits rescue.

The first thing Ripper thought was how she was going to die in the dark. A huge boulder, at least that’s what it felt like, had pinned her left arm. Smaller rocks covered her left leg, but she could wiggle her toes in the boot. Her neck ached because the fallen rock had forced her head toward the right, as well as her torso. Rocks jutted into her back, and the pain was excruciating. It felt like someone had taken her left arm and pulled it back and away from her body, and dropped a building on it. 

The left side of her face felt like raw meat. Moving her jaw, she could feel it become taut like there was a scab on it. 

Time meant nothing down in the mine. She didn’t know how long she had been out, or how long she had been awake. It became an endless void, and she longed for any light.

There had been a groan behind her head, but it had stopped. She couldn’t remember if it was Rendwick or Merran. It had all happened so fast. There had been a pop, and then everything collapsed on top of them.

It was while she tried to remember who had been next to her, that she realized there was no other sound. This terrified her more. Were they all dead except her? She forced this thought from her mind. But it took root and blossomed. 

“Is anybody there?”

She waited, and counted to ten. “Anybody?” She counted to sixty, and tried again. 

Each time there had been no answer. She fought down her fear. She had to think of something, anything or go mad.

Cray popped in her head. She saw his straggly old hair, his hungry eyes. They had taken Kousa. It was well known in the District that Cray would give money to any young girl to sleep with him. But this had been a first for him, or was it?

A stabbing pain broke her concentration. 

White heat flashed in her eyes. 

After a moment it subsided. 

Her breathing returned to normal, or as normal as it could for a person pinned down in the belly of a mine.

Kousa. She had to be sixteen. She was a new worker, a part of the Capitol’s demand for the quota. And Cray called Kousa out of the line. He would have his way with her, or her family would starve. The prick would think he’d be helping Kousa by showing her his attentions. 

She had known Cray when he first arrived in District 12. He was the same piece of shit, just younger. Somebody ought to do something about it? She thought to herself. 

“Well you’re not going anywhere soon,” she said, aloud. It sounded disembodied hearing her own voice. Without thinking, she shouted, “You won’t defeat me, you pot bellied son of a bitch!”

The walls were close. She must be in a type of pocket. It was her first clue to her surroundings beside the bolder shoved against her neck. She shouted again, “I’m not going to die in here! Do you hear me? I’m going to get out of here and find a way to kill that old bastard.”

They could sneak into his house one night, and she could hold Cray down while Kousa slit his throat. But then they’d get caught. Life was already bad in District 12. There were worse things. 

She tried thinking of ways to kill someone. Probably the best was to poison the head Peacekeeper. But how?

She remembered an early lesson in life. Every person has their one weak spot. So what was Cray’s? She thought about this. All she could picture him doing was sleeping with young girls and drinking. Andidea flashed into her mind. It would work, but she would have to get out of working in the mine. 

This last thought struck her as foolish. Something inside told her her mining days were over, but how would she live? She didn’t want to face the reality, but it was there nonetheless. She would lose the arm. It had been a while since she had felt anything.

She suddenly felt light headed. 

She noticed the numbness in her shoulder. That could not be good. 

Focus on Cray. Ignore the arm. Stay focussed on Cray. 

He walked to the Hob every day. She tried remembering what he usually bought. All she could remember was Switch who sold some homemade stuff. It was potent alcohol, used to clean rust from metal. Cray always bought some of Switch’s stuff. But Switch would never let her know his secret recipe. 

So how else could she do it? The mine had charges they used to blast the seam face. If she could get a couple blasting caps, she could rig up a charge to blow up his house. But how would the Capitol respond? Pictures of marching Peacekeepers came to mind. The Capitol frowned upon retaliation of any sort. 

There was the Katniss girl. She had spunk! Choosing to eat poison berries rather than play the Capitol’s game impressed Ripper. An arrow from a distance wouldn’t be a bad way to go. But she didn’t know how to shoot a bow. And she was still pinned down in the mine.

Then her thoughts turned to Gale. I seemed to her that Gale had been sweet on Katniss. So why did the Capitol force the relationship with Peeta? 

She laughed, and then started coughing. I'm worried about some kids' love life, and my life hangs by a thread, she thought. It was madness. Had she become delusional?

Hell no.

What else would she think about? And besides, the rocks digging in her back had brought on muscle spasms. If only she could get free. She struggled but could not move. A searing pain tore through her shoulder, and she blacked out.

She awoke thirsty. Her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth, and her lips were cracked. If only someone could give her a drink of water. Just a sip to wet her mouth. 

A great hunger had spread throughout her stomach and she thought about food. But her thoughts kept coming back to water. If only she could have a drink.

She dozed.

There was a grassy meadow and she was talking to Katniss Everdeen. Everybody in town was at the picnic. Even the creep Cray, who talked to Kousa. She saw herself pour something in Cray’s drink and handed it to him. Then she gave a drink to Katniss, and they discussed who would make a better husband. 

She pictured herself introducing Peeta to Katniss, and she could hear the approval from the others at the picnic. This made her feel good. Gale stood off to one side, and he had a dirty scowl to his face. She remembered explaining to him how the mine needed him more than Katniss. It was the mine Gale had married. One you’re in the mine, you never get out. 

A giant blackbird flew out of the depths, and Ripper knew they were Jabberjays. People scattered. Jabberjays flew overhead, screeching out things that would terrorize you. 

The flew at her face, screeching how she will die in the mines. A darkness swallowed everyone at the picnic. Voices ceased, popping  out of existence, until it was her own cry of despair. 

She jerked awake, and screamed. Pain shot through her whole body, and the muscles had clenched. It felt like a red hot nerve all up and down her spine. 

“I’m not going to die down here!”

Not far away, a stoned rolled down the rock slide. Then another. Fear gripped her. She was going to be buried alive. Several more rocks rolled, and then there was a golden glow.

She shut her eyes because the light blinded her. 

“Is anyone alive,” a voice yelled. 

Ripper tried speaking, but her tongue had swollen and stuck to the roof of her mouth. The had to say something, otherwise they’d leave her down there. She managed a groan.

“Somebody’s still alive,” the voice yelled. “Help me clear this away.”

 

 

 

 

  


	9. Displeasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Snow does not like the news coming out of District 12.

The video showed Katniss hugging Peeta near a group of townspeople of District 12. A rain had started to fall, and soon Katniss’s hair clung down around her face. Peeta let her go, as Katniss hugged a woman next to her. Peeta hugged the nearest person next to him. People were crying. The two victors from the 74th Hunger Games changed the mood. 

“They’re not in the arena, and yet they inspire others,” President Snow said, his lips pressed into a thin line.  

Antonius looked straight ahead. He knew better than to speak. The recent mine accident had shattered any chance for daily production to go back up. It would take almost a week to get the numbers back to normal. The report sat in front of the President. 

Snow sat, as the video clicked off. “Cray’s report is accurate? He’s not just currying favor?”

Antonius said, “It’s accurate. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen are giving aid to the people of District 12.”

“Was the mine accident sabotage?”

Antonius answered, “No. An examination of the area shows increased instability due to the rock structures. They’ve increased shoring operations, but are running low on timber. Cray has requested more lumber from District 7.”

“Are there any signs of this type of behavior in the other districts?”

“Johanna Mason of District 7 has organized her own form of relief for the flu victims, and their families. In fact most of the victors in each District have given aid to their people. Everyone except District 2.”

“It appears this pandemic has taken on a new guise. Send some vaccines to the districts except 12. We wouldn’t want the people to think the Capitol doesn’t care. Tell them more will be on the way.”

Antonius nodded his head. 

“That’s all,” President Snow said. 

Antonius left. 

President Snow stood up from his desk and walked over to the window and looked out over the gardens. White roses bloomed everywhere. In order to maintain the garden’s beauty, it had to be pruned daily. The Districts needed pruning in order for them to become efficient. 

The danger with a pandemic was like an invasive insect, it could get out of hand, and kill all the population. A balance had to be maintained.

At the moment, President Snow realized his victors were out of balance. Seneca had created a mess by allowing two victors to win the 74th Hunger Games. This act caused the other victors to reconsider their own treatment. He sensed danger ahead. Victors were like insects.

The 75th Quarter Quell was next year. How could he ensure the proper outcome? This Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark could not live. They were like an invasive species. Insects had to be exterminated. And what of the other victors?


	10. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale tries to work through his role in Katniss's life after the Hunger Games. There are bigger plans he must contend with rather than Peeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night's post was removed because it did not work for me. I hope you like the revision.

It all seemed a dream, or rather, a nightmare. No matter how hard Gale tried, nothing changed. 

A flu broke out in the District, affecting everyone. The Seam was especially hard hit because the mine workers lived there. Sick miners equaled missed quota, and in turn the Capitol would not pay.

He had put his back into the mine, slaving to make quota, and then the elevator collapsed, breaking his leg. The cast irritated his skin, and it was all he could do not to rip it off.

The Capitol increased District 12's mining hours to twelve hours per shift; and the flu hammered away at the mining work force. 

New and inexperienced people worked at the mine, until the cave in. 

Twenty workers were either trapped or dead. Rendwick had been one of the one’s reported missing. This came as bad news. Rendwick was the leader. He knew the mine inside and out. Gale had learned everything from him. The Capitol only saw tallies on a sheet. 

If Rendwick was dead, this meant Granite might get his way. For Rendwick’s saneness, Granite’s aggression brought chaos.

He was actually torn between the two. District 12 could survive if they followed Rendwick's plan, but the Capitol kept control. Granite’s plan centered around a strike or a defiant stand, using the coal as bait. This would hurt the Capitol, but will also bring about serious reprisals from the Capitol as well.

Gale knew Rendwick groomed him to be his second, and Gale felt honored. He didn’t want to disappoint Rendwick. The older man had been there when his father died. And it was only right to respect him, though many of his feelings sided with Granite.

Gale kept his views about the Capitol to himself. There were too many spies for the Capitol in District 12, and for all he knew the whole Seam had been bugged.    

Katniss shared his views on this because she had resisted the Capitol during the Hunger Games. They were the real enemy, and not the other tributes. 

There had to be a way to fight?

He found it difficult to concentrate. It was like his body rebelled against him. Exhaustion zapped what little strength he had. He honestly believed sheer will would pull him through. So he ignored the exhaustion. 

It had been over twenty nine hours into the rescue operation. His leg ached, and shadows started appearing in his peripheral vision. He started counting. He jerked awake at 42. Had he nodded off? 

He shook his head, and screwed up his determination. If only he could be down in the mine. Moving stone would wake him up.

He stood, and it felt like all the blood had left his head, leaving him lightheaded. The room spun, and he braced himself on the control panel.

Granite entered the control room. “Thorne, you okay?”

Gale sat up and blinked his eyes, but it was difficult to focus. “Yeah, what do you need.”

“You sure you’re fine? You don’t have to be here if your sick. We need you, but if you’re sick?”

“No,” Gale said, “I’m fine.”

“Now don’t get offended,” Granite began. “But if Rendwick is down, we’ll need a new leader to inspire the rest. He’s a good man, but he doesn’t have what it takes to take on the Capitol.

On the one hand, this was true in a way. Rendwick stood up for the people of District 12, and often gave in to protect the weak. This stance irritated Gale, but he liked the old miner. On the other hand, Granite promised action. And the Capitol had no plans to quit their oppressive laws.

His hunting partner had been taken from him after she volunteered for the last games. She should not have gone, but she couldn’t let her sister go. He would have done the same if one of his younger brothers were selected. In a way he wondered why he hadn’t been chosen. His name appeared multiple times because of his age and the tessara contract. 

Catnip. She was a mystery to him. They were hunting partners, and friends. But it never went beyond that. There were many girls in the District, but none could hunt. Catnip’s ability to aim and shoot impressed him. It had been so natural. It felt as though she were a part of him. No other girl was at ease, or spoke her mind so openly. He could share his thoughts with her, and she understood. Most girls seemed interested in showing him off as a conquest. Catnip was never like that. She longed to learn the ways of hunting, and often shared her feelings with him. 

They would sit, and she would talk about her worries and fears, and it was pleasant listening to her. It had been  inconsequential stuff she talked about, but that didn’t matter. He enjoyed being with her. And now that was gone. Ever since returning from the Capitol, they had not had a real conversation. 

Katniss was different. Something had happened to her, but she didn’t want to talk about it. If he didn’t work at the mine, they could hunt together every day, and eventually she would open up. Working twelve hour days made that impossible.

That left only Sunday. But since the Games she often didn’t talk, sitting and lost in her own thoughts. He had a growing suspicion she confided in another, and it was obvious who that was. Katniss and Peeta now lived across the street from one another. They had large Victor’s mansions. It was no contest. In one swift blow, he had lost his best friend, and it was all the Capitol’s fault.

If there had been no Hunger Games, then Katniss would not have left, but she did. And once you leave the Seam you never come back. He felt a large hole in his chest. A wound she made by kissing Peeta. He understood it was for a reason: to stay alive. But he wanted to be the one to kiss her. He had put in the time. And a merchant kid swooped in and stole her.

To make matters worse, he had woken up in Peeta’s house. Of all the places they could have taken him, it was to Peeta’s place. Why not rub salt in the wound Katniss? 

A rage welled up inside him, and all he wanted to do was smash something, pound it to bits. He punched the calendar sitting on the desk. It flew off the desk and crashed to the floor. President Snow smiled up at him from the calendar page.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to breath slowly. The rage had peaked and flowed back into an unsettled calm.

The door opened and Granite walked in with Comp. “We’ve got a problem.” Granite paced back and forth. “I’ve just heard news from the Capitol. They want the search called off and the miners to go back to digging coal.”

Gale looked up. “But that’s ridiculous! We don’t even know if it’s safe down there. The rescue parties are taking a big risk.”

Comp said, “I said the same thing.”

“We have to refuse,” Granite said, jabbing the air with his finger. “Now is the time to strike, to refuse to work until the Capitol fulfills its promises.”

“They’ll just send in Peacekeepers,” Gale said. “We don’t have the equipment.”

“Or the people,” Comp said. “The flu’s wiped out much of the town.”

“Resisting is the only way,” Granite said. “It worked for the Everdeen girl.”

“Katniss,” Gale said.

“Yeah,” Comp said. “That’s some righteous babe.”

“She’s not some babe,” Gale said, jumping up and grabbing Comp’s shirt. The big man looked stunned to see Gale move that quickly.

“Sorry, man.”

“Yes,” Granite said. “That’s what I’m talking about. We need people with passion; people who want to get things done.”

Gale asked, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about finally standing up to the Capitol. I’m talking about a revolution. The Capitol is weak. That’s why they let the Peeta guy and Everdeen woman live.”

Could it be that simple, Gale thought. If Katniss was the head of something big. His mind began to spin through the possibilities. But then he caught himself. There was a new stark reality. Katniss did not belong to him. She had moved on without even knowing it. Gale’s composition happened to be more than Peeta; he competed against an idea, a symbol. 

How could it be possible? The first few hunting trips with Katniss had been a wonderful time teaching her new skills. It gave him purpose. It was more than work. It was part of extending life through sharing. She gave him life, and purpose. Her helplessness forced him to see beyond himself. Now, she was a force to be reckoned with. She no longer needed him. And it was this realization which hurt the most. Catnip no longer needed help. 

No matter if she knew it or not, she would never be her own until the Capitol had lost, or until they killed her. With this thought came new determination. He’d protect her. He had done it before, and he would do it again. 

There was nobody like Catnip. She was perfect. They were meant to be together, and the people of the Seam already assumed it. Then the 74th Hunger Games came and went. Katniss went with it. 

Granite said, “Hold the fort, Gale. We’re going outside to show those Peacekeepers we mean business.”

“You’ll just get your head smashed in,” Gale said. 

Granite smiled at him. “If one of our own can defy President Snow, so can I.” He turned and marched out of the control room. 

Comp followed.

Like a breeze suddenly dying down, Gale’s enthusiasm and energy fled. The long hours, and a serious case of the flu hit head on. 

“I’ll just close my eyes for a second,” Gale said aloud to the room.

And collapsed. 

 

  


  



	11. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss races to the mine to find Gale. A riot breaks out, and she must help the rescue team while Gale's fever rages.

Fear bloomed within Katniss. She raced toward the mine, fearing the worst. What she found there justified her fear. 

As she drew close to the mine, she pulled up short. A large crowd of angry miners shouted at a line of Peacekeepers. The miners were keeping the Peacekeepers from entering the mine.

A PA announce overhead, “All District 12 miners will report back to work immediately. All District 12 miners report to work.”

But they’re at work already, Katniss thought. The whole scene did not make sense. Weren’t the miners trying to rescue people?

A short stout man shouted, “The mine’s not safe. We’ve got miners trapped down there.”

Then dawning horror hit her as she realized the Capitol were forcing the miners back to work. They didn't care if twenty people were still down there trapped. 

The PA message continued. “All District 12 miners will report back to work immediately.”

The short stout miner happened to look up, and saw Katniss. He smiled wide. “For District 12,” he shouted, and dove into the line of Peacekeepers. Dozens of miners followed him. 

Katniss’s mouth dropped open. What was going on? 

Madness broke out among the crowd as miners pushed Peacekeepers, and Peacekeepers pushed miners. Every second the crowd grew larger. 

She had to find a way into the mine. Gale was sick. Her stomach knotted, and she wanted to vomit. In the distance she saw more Peacekeepers jogging in formation. 

Fear gripped her. This would not end well. She feared Gale might be at the forefront, but he was on crutches. She had to find another way to get inside. 

There were side doors. She turned and ran toward the back of the mine, remembering a small door there. She hoped it wasn’t locked. 

Angry shouts grew behind her as she left the melee. 

She turned the corner and raced down to the side door. She tried it, and found it locked. She stepped back and looked up. She knew nobody was up there, but she still looked up. Seeing nothing helpful, she hurried toward the far end, and circled the building. 

There was an open door around the next corner. It opened into a vast space with giant wheels. She hurried past these. From inside, she could hear a commotion off to her right. That must be the riot outside. For a moment she wondered if it had moved inside. 

She remembered the hoist house layout from a the yearly school tour of the mine. It had been years since she last took the tour because her father’s death. There was a control room for the mine. It enabled people up top to communicate with the workers in the mine. Next to it were the elevator controls, but she did not see anybody there. 

She opened the office door, and stepped inside. Gale lay unconscious on the floor. The phone rang. 

“Gale,” she shouted, dropping to her knees. She suddenly was back in the arena. Rue lay on the ground, a spear in her abdomen. Marvel stood there with an arrow in his neck. Katniss had done it. She had killed Marvel, and she had failed to protect Rue. She grabbed Gale and cradled his head on her lap.The heat rolled off him. He was burning up. 

The phone rang and rang. 

She had to answer it. It continued to ring. 

Rocking back and forth helped, but Rue’s face stared up from her. She did not see Gale. She cried, and rocked back and forth. 

A ringing sound kept intruding, and shook her head, thinking her ears were ringing. It was a black dial phone on the green metal desk. She looked down and saw Gale. How did he get here, she wondered.

She reached up and picked up the receiver.

“What the hell is going on up there? We’ve got wounded.”

Katniss looked down at Gale. A red bruise had started to form on his forehead. How did he get that? Katniss wondered. Where was she? She looked around, and heard a woman screaming through the phone receiver.

Logic told her Gale needed to be cooled down immediately. 

“There’s a riot up here,” she said. 

“Who is this?”

“Katniss Everdeen. Gale is unconscious,” she added before she asked. “How do I operate the controls.” 

“The miner told her.” 

Too much was happening too fast. She lowered Gale’s head onto the floor, and ran over to the controls. It took a few seconds to find the right lever. She pushed it, and the giant wheels began to turn as lone greased cables wrapped around the drum. She looked over to the closed gates. She had never done this before, but had seen a demonstration once. 

She remembered seeing her dad step off the lift car, and smile at her. “What are you doing here, Catnip?” He would flick her nose with his dirty finger, always leaving a smudge she’d have to wipe off. Too many early memories flooded in on her, as she waited and waited for the elevator to arrive. A bell rung and she pulled the lever. The lift came to a halt, and she saw movement behind one of the gates. The door opened and rescue workers stepped out carrying two stretchers. 

Katniss hurried out of the office. A soot faced woman looked at her. “It’s you,” the woman said, confusion on her face. “What are you doing here?”

Without explaining, Katniss said, “Gale needs help. He collapsed on the floor.” 

The stretcher bearers pulled even with them, and she could see they bore an unconscious woman. There were wounded.

The woman said, “We have to go back down before that lot out there allows the Peacekeepers inside.” Katniss looked behind her, and saw the backs of miners protecting the doors. “We still need someone to operate the lift. I need to go back down. There are more wounded down there. I need your help.”

Katniss shook her head to clear it. “But there are enough of you.”

The woman grabbed her arm. “I need every last person. Your friend will have to wait.”

The stretcher bearer asked, “We can’t get go out that way.”

The woman looked past Katniss, and saw the mob. She said, “Go out the door over there.”

“Where do we go after that?”

The woman looked at Katniss. “Your mom’s the healer, right?”

The question startled her. “Yes, Victors’ Village. No. Wait. Our old house. There are sick at my place in Victors’ Village. Just send word to the Victor’s Village, and she’ll come.”

The man nodded, and headed immediately back the way Katniss had come. 

The woman said, “Let me see your friend.” She walked past Katniss, and into the control room. Gale still lay still. She knelt down beside him. “He’s burning up.”

“That’s what I said.”

“He’ll have to wait,” the woman said. “I’m sorry. But I need you to operate the lift. I have to get back down there before we run out of time.” She motioned toward the riot with her head. 

“This was planned?”

The woman nodded. “We knew the Capitol would ignore the cave in and write off the people. But we control the mine. Not the Capitol. Now help us.”

The woman’s command galvanized Katniss. She nodded her head and returned to the controls. 

“You’re a good soul,” the woman said, hurrying back into the lift room. “Everyone, let’s get going.” Rescue workers piled back into the car, and the woman gave Katniss a thumbs up.

Katniss activated the lever, and the big wheels wined as the lift car descended back into the mine. Tears streamed down her face. Gale had to wait.

It seemed like hours for the lift to reach the bottom. The phone rang. Katniss picked it up. It was the woman. “Don’t leave. I’ll need you to hoist up the next round. They’re already waiting.”

“I won’t,” Katniss said, but she wanted to scream in the phone. Time ticked away, and Gale didn’t move on the floor. But the woman wasn't  worried. Was it really safe, or did the woman just say that in order to keep Katniss there.

Katniss wanted to scream. And it took forever for the phone to ring again. “We’re ready,” the woman said. Katniss operated the controls, and tapped her hand on the lever, encouraging it to go faster. 

She stood there operating the lift three more times. Arguably it was the worst possible thing that could happen. She wanted to leave, but she knew Gale had been doing something important. She looked down at him, and her stomach twisted.

The door opened behind her, and Peeta walked inside. “Katniss.”

She screamed, “Peeta, thank God.” Without thinking she hugged him. Peeta looked at her strangely, and a slight smile spread across his lips. “What are you doing?”

Peeta said, “Your mom sent me to look for you, and then I saw the riot. Somebody said you had come in here.” Then he looked down and saw Gale.

Katniss said, “You’ve got to man the controls because I have to get Gale to my mom.” 

Before she could scoop Gale up, Peeta stopped her. “Don’t you have to operate the lift? I heard you talking.”

“You can do it while I move Gale.”

“I’ll move Gale. It’ll be easier for me to move him.” Without waiting, Peeta knelt down and began to position Gale into a sitting position. Gale’s head rolled forward. “He’s burning up.”

“I know,” Katniss said, “We need to cool him down.”

“Help me lift him onto my back.”

Katniss grabbed Gale, and helped position him onto Peeta’s back. 

“Take him to his mom’s?” Peeta asked.

For a second she couldn’t think, but she said, “Yes. Hazelle will be able to take care of him.”

The bell wrung, and Katniss went back to the elevator controls. 

Gale hung limp on Peeta’s back, one foot dragging. 

“Don’t worry Katniss, it’ll be fine,” Peeta said, walking slowly out of the control room.

A warm happy feeling spread across Katniss’s body. It was a nice thing Peeta had done. She just wanted to give him a hug and thank him properly. But Gale was still in trouble, and a cold spike of fear stripped away the good deed.

The woman instructed the rescue workers to line up. Two rescue workers carried one stretcher. Covered bodies lay on the stretchers. Katniss saw there were thirteen stretchers. Thirteen miners. She had seen death before, but it hit harder when it was close to home. 

The rescue workers marched to the entrance where the riot was taking place. The woman motioned for one rescue worker to the control room. Katniss followed the woman who walked beside the dead. 

A loud horn blared outside. One long blast followed by three short blasts. 

Katniss could see all fighting stop outside. People stood looking toward the entrance. People separated when the first rescue workers appeared. 

The Peacekeepers stepped back into formation off to one side. The rescue workers marched out until everyone saw there were thirteen stretchers.

A woman said, “Thirteen, no not thirteen.” 

The woman beside Katniss yelled, “Seven men and women were badly hurt. We’ve taken them to the Everdeen house for treatment. I will read off the names, and please remain quiet until I’ve finished.

Word spread, and the crowd grew as District 12 arrived to hear the bad news. Katniss saw the Peacekeeper officer motion his men back to a guard position. 

This could not be good. 

The names of the victims were read. People began to mourn, and step forward to identify their loved ones. 

As soon as she could, she sprinted toward Gale’s house. Everything told her it was bad. 


	12. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss looks for Gale and discovers his home has been quarantined. Peeta takes Gale to his house, and Prim puts an IV in Gale's arm. Katniss notices her sister's interest in Peeta, and is taken aback.

The Hawthorne house had a yellow quarantine flag hanging from the door. It was off-limits. Katniss raced upon onto the porch. Hazelle’s voice cried out, “You can’t come in, Katniss. We’ve been quarantined.”

Katniss said, “But Peeta brought Gale here.”

“Peeta had to carry Gale to his place," Hazelle said. "I wanted my son back but your sister wouldn’t allow it.”

“Prim? But Gale’s already sick?”

“Prim said he wasn't contagious. But it would be easier for her to treat him at Peeta's; otherwise she would be breaking quarantine,” Hazelle said, and Katniss picked up an edge to the older woman’s voice.

All these new turn of events had unsettled Katniss. She wasn’t sure what would happen next. She didn’t like surprises, especially after her experience in the arena. That’s why she longed to hunt with Gale. It was predictable and steady. They would meet, collect their weapons, and walked the trap line, keeping an eye out for other game. There was a rhythm to it which helped her still the inner demons. Faces still appeared in her sleep, and Rue was ever with her. It was only while hunting that she found peace. 

If she lost Gale, that would be another piece of her life gone. It was like the Capital had decided to dissect her life and pick it apart one by one. She longed to go back but couldn’t. 

Her feet hardly felt the ground as she ran toward Victors’ Village. A line formed outside Peeta’s place, and a young girl appeared to be directing things. 

“One at a time, please. One at a time. There’s plenty for all.

This must be the bread line. But wouldn’t a line attract attention?

A woman stepped out of her house, across the street, and walked over to the line and stood waiting like the others. She held her empty shopping bag by her side. There was a small white piece of paper in her hand. In fact, everyone standing in line had a small white piece of paper. 

Three people exited Peeta’s place, and the next three in line went inside. Those who came out carried their own shopping bag, and Katniss noticed they all bulged now. 

A woman stopped and smiled. She said to Katniss, “He’s a wonderful catch. Always thinking of others.”

The other woman nodded her head, smiling. The women turned and walked back to the seam, talking nonstop.

Katniss headed into Peeta’s place, and people in line smiled at her. 

“Bless you.”

“It’s her, thank you.”

“I don’t know what we would do without you.”

Katniss had a strange feeling she had done something for them but for the life of her could not think what it was. 

Then a young boy asked, “Can I have your autograph, too?”

She looked down at him and smiled. “Aren’t you Stell Coalbrick’s boy?”

His smiled spread all across his face and he stood up as tall as he could, and said, “That’s right. You know who I am. I can’t wait to tell him I saw you both. My dad and mum are sick, and I have to get what I can. It’s awful nice helping us out.”

Others nodded in agreement. “Yes,” and “Yes, indeed” were heard from many. 

Katniss answered, “I didn’t do anything.” There had been so much going on that she hadn’t had time to think about anything other than hunting the trap lines. 

Several of them turned their lapels over, and Katniss saw mockingjay pins. They smiled conspiratorially at her, as if it was the best kept secret in Panem. 

Katniss smiled, and signed a few autographs, and walked up to the door. The young girl was one of Prim’s friends. “You’re Winnow?”

The girl beamed, and curtsied. “This way, Ms. Everdeen.”

Katniss couldn’t handle it. She raised up her hand, “Katniss, just call me Katniss.”

Shyly Winnow said, “Katniss.”

Katniss stepped inside the entry hall and was shocked at its transformation. Peeta had placed a table across the doorway to the kitchen. There were two young people around Prim’s age helping in the kitchen. The three individuals in line stood in front of the table and showed the young man the slip of paper. He checked each of the slips, and disappeared. He returned with loaves of bread, and popped them into the empty bags. Some received one loaf, and some others three; it really mattered how big the family was. 

“Katniss,” Peeta said off to her right. She looked and saw him standing on the stair landing. He motioned with his head for her to follow him upstairs. 

She turned and headed for the stairs. 

Peeta disappeared in a guest bedroom on the left. Katniss saw three men in bed in the right hand guest room. 

She saw Peeta standing at the foot of the bed, and entered the room. Gale lay on the bed, still unconscious. Prim stood beside him, and was sticking a needle into his arm. She fixed an IV bag onto the bedpost above the arm. 

“Hi, Katniss.”

Katniss looked down at Gale. He looked paler than when she saw him at the mine, and his bruise had already started to turn. She managed, “Is he okay?”

Prim nodded. “He’s dehydrated. He needs proper rest and lots of fluids. Going down to the mine was not a good idea.”

A high voice said from the doorway, “I found another blanket, Peeta.” 

Katniss spun around and saw Zenobia holding a blanket, and smiling up at Peeta. That cheeky little shit, she thought to herself. 

“Thanks, Zenobia,” Peeta said. His cheeks beginning to flush.

Zenobia suddenly realized Katniss was in the room. Katniss gave her the what are you doing look. But Zenobia just smiled sweetly and walked back out wiggling her fingers toward Peeta.

Peeta looked uncomfortable. But Katniss could detect a slight smile. She looked back at Prim, and saw her own younger sister smiling at Peeta as well. What the hell is going on here she thought? And then she realized she was there for Gale.

Ignoring Peeta, she moved toward the bed, and asked Prim, “When did you quarantine Hazelle’s?”

Prim looked up at her sister, and Katniss could see a grayness under Prim’s eyes. She actually looked like mom after a long day collecting and preparing herbs. “Not long before Peeta arrived with Gale. I suggested Gale be brought here.”

“They believe he’s not contagious like his family,” Peeta said. 

Katniss gave a brief nod, and saw Peeta deflate a little from the corner of her eye. She still couldn’t believe he was flirting with one of Prim’s friends. 

“Where’s mom?”

“She’s fixing up the miners,” Prim said. “I wanted to help, but she took Tenney. He volunteered to help.”

“The butcher’s son?”

“He’s good with knives,” Prim said. “I think their going to amputate.”

Katniss remembered Ripper being carried out, and how ugly the wound looked. “So you’re tending the minor patients?”

Prim nodded. “I should check on the others.” She walked past her sister, and paused next to Peeta. Katniss saw her reach a hand out to Peeta and smile.

Peeta just looked down and seemed interested in the carpet.

After Prim left, Peeta said, “I can leave too?”

“Maybe you should,” Katniss said, not able to control the tone in her voice.

“What does that mean?”

“What does that mean?” Katniss repeated. “Isn’t it obvious.”

Peeta shook his head, “No.”

“I’m gone for a second and now you’re hitting on my sister and her friends?” She couldn’t help it but she realized she sounded like a bitch.

“I’m not hitting on anyone,” Peeta said, his feelings obviously hurt. “I’m trying to help any way I can during this crisis. I’ve opened my home, and I’m baking bread all day to feed a District in great distress. And what is the Capitol doing to help? Nothing. Even after we won the Hunger Games, the so called extra food has not arrived. So I’m trying to help by baking, and now you’re accusing me of flirting with your sister and her friends.”

Katniss would not be dissuaded. “I saw how they looked at you. You encouraged them.”

Peeta closed his eyes and swung his head in a circle. Sighing he said, “They’re hitting on me. I’m not encouraging them. I honestly don’t know what to do.”

“Tell them to stop.”

He looked at her as if she were a simpleton.

“Okay, let’s say your right, and my sister and her friends are taking advantage.”

Peeta motioned with his right hand for her to continue.

“Acting like twelve year olds with a crush,” she said. And realized that Prim had grown up without her really paying attention. There had been so much to do. Prim wasn’t a little girl anymore. She suddenly felt older than her years. Could it be possible her sister could find happiness before her?

Peeta said, “You know how I feel.” He looked at her with those blue eyes she remembered so well from the arena. Their kiss came to mind and her lips suddenly longed for his touch. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, swallowing her words. How could he say five little words, and her mind go blank.

He stepped closer, and she suddenly felt the heat from his body embracing her like invisible fingers. Her arms, thighs, and back tingled with anticipation. 

But he didn’t speak. His eyes traced her left ear, and down her cheek until they moved up her chin toward her lips. She watched his lips part as he reached out to kiss her, and she longed to kiss him. A sweetness soothed her ruffled feathers, and she forgot her anger toward Peeta. 

“No,” she said, pushing him back. It just happened, but now it was too late. She had smashed the moment because something inside her just came out. 

“What?” Peeta said.

“No,” Katniss said, finding her words and not believing them. “It’s not supposed to be this way. I didn’t ask for this.”

“No, you volunteered,” Peeta said.

She moved past him and threw her hands up in the air. “The Capitol is behind all this. The reaping, the Hunger Games, the food distribution, the epidemic. It’s all the Capitol, and President Snow. We’re like a rabbit in a trap used to bait wolves. It doesn’t make sense, but it doesn’t have to because we can never win.”

“But we did win,” Peeta said.

“But don’t you see they’ll be repercussions? We defied the Capitol. We did it in the arena and we’re doing it again.”

“We’re just trying to be decent human being.”

“But that’s just it,” she said. “We’re not. We’re the losers, the ones who lost, who defied the Capitol and lost. And Snow wants us to act like it.”

Peeta shook his head. “I’m just a baker’s son, but I’m not going to act like something I’m not.”

“But he wants us too,” Katniss said. “He wants us all to grovel at his feet, thanking him for the things that rightly belong to us.”

“She’s right,” Gale said, weakly.

They both jumped and turned around. 

  


  


  



	13. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss tries to speak with Gale, but her mind is elsewhere, and she's not feeling well. The flu has finally caught up with her.

Katniss rushed over to Gale  and sat down, stroking his brow. “Are you okay? You were lying on the floor when I came in. I thought something bad happened.”

Gale looked up at her, and smiled.

Peeta cleared his throat. “I have baking to do.”

Katniss ignored him, fawning over Gale. She didn’t know why she did it, but at that moment she didn’t want Peeta in the room. She knew it would hurt him, and didn’t turn around.

It was quiet for what seemed like a minute, but in fact, was only seconds. Peeta walked toward the door, and Katniss heard the slight limp. It always seemed more pronounced when he was tired. 

He stopped by the door. “You should get some rest,” he said. 

And then he was gone. 

Katniss sat there, her heart pounding in her heart. Her eyes began to tear up, and she fought to keep from crying. 

Gale looked up at her and reached for her hand, taking it in his. She didn’t pull her hand away.

“Thank you for coming,” he said.

“You’re trying to do too much,” Katniss said, woodenly. She found it difficult to focus on Gale. Her mind spun off into the opposite direction. What wasn’t spoken haunted her, and tore at her inner peace. She had been cruel toward Peeta. Peeta would never hit on her sister. So why did she get angry?

Gale said, “What you said was true. We have to fight.”

“How?” she asked. Everything pressed in on her, and she didn’t feel well. Too many people wanted something from her. She just needed a quiet place to think. But Gale was awake? It was like there were two voices inside her head competing for her attention. 

“We have stand up to them,” he said, looking up at the ceiling. “Granite is right. If we don’t do something, the Capitol will roll over us, and one by one all the districts will be destroyed just like 13.”

She wanted  everything to be the way it was. And she knew it could never be that way. She wanted to hunt with Gale in the woods, and talk with him in the meadow. She wanted to hug her dad, and smell his shirt. She wanted Prim to be happy. She wanted the Capitol to forget all about her and District 12. She wanted to live in peace. 

“Are you listening to me?” Gale asked.

She forced herself back to the moment. “What?”

Gale’s eyes softened, and he sighed. “I think Peeta’s right. You look exhausted.”

Peeta. 

He’s right, she grudgingly admitted it to herself. He had been right. He was a stand up guy. This didn't remove the fact that she felt like screaming. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

She looked down at Gale, his brow furrowed. “Yeah,” she said. 

She actually didn’t feel well. Was the heat on? The room felt like it was on fire. “It’s you I’m actually worried about.”

“Your face is flush.”

Who made him a doctor, she thought. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” But she knew she wasn’t fine. Everything felt wrong. 

Gale reached up to touch her forehead.

Katniss pulled away instinctively. “What?”

“I think you might be sick,” he  said, pulling back his arm.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, getting up from the chair. “I just need a glass of water.”

Gale said, “Get a drink, but as soon as you’re done, lie down.”

It sounded like he was across the room now. She waved him off as she walked to the door. Things swayed a bit in her sight, and she didn’t hear what Gale said to her as she left.

The handrail on the stairs saved her. She gripped it with both hands lest she fly off. It was so hot. She needed a drink of water. But she stopped. She heard Peeta in the kitchen. He would be there. She didn’t know if she should go back upstairs and get water from the washroom? But she was already half way down. 

She remained where she was.

The room started to spin, and it was all she could do to slide down into a sitting position. Her hands clung to the rail over her head. The room stopped tilting. 

She felt drained. Why did they have to make staircases so high? How many people died on staircases? She suddenly remembered a white rabbit her dad had found in the woods, and showed it to her. It was the prettiest bunny. 

Why was she thinking about bunnies? What was she thinking about?

The girl at the door stopped by the stairs and looked up at her. Her mouth opened, and Katniss knew she had asked her a question.

It was just a matter of taking a little break before answering. 

The girl asked again. Katniss stared at her as if she were speaking a foreign language. 

The girl hurried into the kitchen. A couple seconds later Peeta appeared in the doorway. 

It’s Peeta she thought. Peeta was such a nice boy.

It was just a matter of telling him about the white rabbit.

She watched Peeta take the stairs two at a time. His face pulled up close to hers, and she marveled at how brilliant his blue eyes were. “Why do you like me?”

Peeta pulled back, a stunned look on his face. 

“I let Rue die,” she said, tears flooding forth and washing down her cheeks. Giant sobs burst out of her, and she released the stair rail and dropped her head into her lap.

Tears drops fell and made little round dark spots on her slacks. She wanted to stop crying, but the more she tried to stop, the more the tears came. 

Strong arms hugged her, and she leaned to her left, feeling Peeta. She felt safe, and she could sense a purging inside her. Peeta didn’t talk but just held her. It was like his arms soothed away all her fears and worries. 

His fingers messaged the back of her neck, and she relaxed. She closed her eyes and felt the firm hand kneading her neck and back. Her body responded like a cat as she moved to position herself better. 

The wobbly feeling began to subside, and she still felt like an observer, as if she were outside her body at the moment. 

At some point she opened her eyes and looked at him. His face looked calm like he was at peace. How did he do it? She thought. Every moment of her life was one continual worry or stress. 

She saw bits of flour land on her slacks. Peeta stopped messaging her neck. “Sorry, I didn’t wipe my hands well.”

His hands. She looked down at them. They were strong hands meant for kneading and punching dough, for lifting flour sacks, and baking. 

“I,” she said, and it was like she had no energy at all. Why did she feel so tired?

“I know,” Peeta said. “You’re sorry for saying what you did.”

I am not, she thought. Why should she be sorry? And she knew she was sorry. “Peeta, why does the world hate me?”

“Because you say whatever is on your mind without thinking about it.”

What? That didn’t make sense to her, but then she wasn’t sure if she made sense to herself. “No, it’s because I think it and then I say it.”

“Right.”

Why did he say right? This was too complicated. “What’s right?”

“You are,” Peeta said. “You have the flu, and you’re running a temperature.”

“I’m not running. I’m sitting.”

The young girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Does she have the flu?”

Peeta said, “Get Prim. I’ll carry her over to her house.”

“Yes, sir.” The young girl ran out the door.

“Okay, Katniss,” Peeta said, standing and lifting  her up with his hands. “Stand up. I’m going to carry you next door.”

“Why do I want to go next door?”

“Because you’re sick.”

“But I want to stay with you.”

“And delusional.”

“I’m not lussional,” she said. That wasn’t the right word. What was lussional? She leaned in and hugged him. “Make it go away.”

The front door opened and Prim dashed inside, and up the stairs. 

“It’s the fever,” Peeta said. 

Prim felt Katniss’s forehead. Her face looked pained. “There’s no more room.”

Peeta asked. “How about Haymitch?”

Prim nodded, saying, “Yeah, take her there.”

Peeta’s arms lifted her and she felt weightless. She looked up at Peeta. His jaw was set. Why did she feel safe in his arms?


	14. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta considers his relationship with Katniss.

Life became complicated following the Hunger Games, Peeta thought. To be honest, her accusations rankled. There were times Katniss spoke first and thought second. This didn't make it easier to hear.

He wondered why people thought feelings were happy and gushy between two people. Gushy. Where in the world did he hear that? Then he remembered Prim’s friend, Zenobia, had used that same word to describe the milk toast her grandmother ate.  She ate it because she had no teeth.

Sometimes he felt like milk toast. Was it so wrong being polite? He would never hit on 12 year old girl, even when he was 12 because he already had his eye on one girl. The others did not matter. Sometimes Katniss had her head so far up her backside she couldn’t see the truth. He drew in a slow breath. She was so unfair. He forced himself to unclench his jaw. The muscles ached terribly. 

Right now he’d like to drop her on the ground, but she was sick. And out of it. He felt her heat soaking into his arms and chest.

He wouldn’t, though. He learned patience by watching his dad. Mom had been cruel and unkind. But he stuck with her. His dad wanted to date Mrs. Everdeen. He understood his dad’s attraction. Something drew him to Katniss, even when she was unfair, unkind, and completely wrong. He stopped and drew in another long breath. 

Keep calm, he told himself. She gets this way when she’s stressed. 

He knew this because he had been watching her ever since they were five. She had worn a red plaid dress, and the sun skipped off her jet black hair. Her pigtails had now became one long braid. 

There were times in life when you can’t control yourself. He knew he’d forgive her; neither because she was wrong, nor because she said she was sorry. He’d forgive her because it was the right thing to do. She had her moments when—she overreacted, like upstairs. 

Everyone liked her. Haymitch liked it in her. His mom liked her. Effie. He wasn’t sure Effie liked her, but who really knew what Effie actually thought. 

Katniss was a fighter. He could respect that, but he had his strengths too. He was stubborn, and he would not give up on her. She could be a real pain, but he’d stick by her. One day she’d appreciate it. 

As a consolation, though, maybe he should drop her—just this once. 

He briefly let her go and caught her again.

Katniss jerked in his arms, “What!”

A smile spread across his face. 

“Did you just drop me?” she said, her gray eyes popping.

“I Tripped.”

“Oh, I felt like I was falling,” she said, looking around. “Why are you carrying me?”

“Because you need to rest.”

“I do not,” she said, and she started to struggle in his arms. “Put me down.” 

Her fighting made it difficult to hold her, and Peeta let go. She clung to his right arm as she planted her feet on the ground. For a moment, while she got her balance, she leaned into him, and looked up into his eyes. They were on fire. 

“You never get mad? Do you?” she asked, straightening herself, but still swaying none the less.

Peeta thought, here we go again. He’d seen his dad just nod and take it from his mom. It didn’t seem to faze him in the least. He asked his dad why their mom seemed so mean. His dad told him that everyone has issues they have to work out. That is how life is for some people. But being patient while they vented allowed them to get it out. It made no sense at the time, but now he laughed realizing he was reliving exactly what his dad and mom were like. 

“Stop smiling at me,” Katniss said. She had a dark brown tone in her voice.

Peeta wiped the smile off his face. “What?”

She pointed to his upstairs windows. “I accused you of hitting on my sister, and you just walk out?”

“There’s no use arguing with someone whose wrong.”

“You think I’m wrong?”

“I think you’re sick. You’re running a high fever. You’re burning up.”

“Oh, don’t play the self-righteous high and mighty game with me.”

He should have dropped her. He shook his head, and breathed in slowly. 

“Oh, don’t pretend I’m not here. I’m not done saying what I have to say.”

Peeta motioned  around them. “We’re outside Katniss. All Panem will be watching this tomorrow.”

Reminding her about the Capitol brought her up short. But not for long.

“Don’t use the Capitol to get out of this, buddy.”

“Buddy,” Peeta said. “Alright, what? And don’t ever accuse me of hitting on your sister or her friends. You know I would never do that.”

“I was there,” she said. “I saw it with my own eyes.”

“You saw what you wanted to see,” he explained. “I think you’re jealous.”

“I am not,” Katniss said, stepping back and avoiding his eyes, and moving to his right. “You’re a victor, and you need to act it.”

“Oh, like you are right now?” he said, turning slowly.

“That’s not what I meant. Stop putting words into my mouth.”

“What am I supposed to do, Katniss? One minute you’re yelling at me, and the next saying how you missed me, and now you’re back to being angry. The last time I saw this was in the arena.”

Katniss started to walk away down the street. Peeta followed. “I thought you wanted to talk about it.”

“I hate you,” she said, flinging her left arm where he had grabbed her. 

Peeta threw up his hands. “What are you not telling me? You’re upset about something. Tell me.”

“I hate you. You’ll just twist it and use it against me.”

Peeta stepped near her, and spoke softly, “I’d never do that Katniss. I said what I did because we had to survive in the arena.”

Katniss bit her lower lip. He could tell something was bugging her. 

Getting Katniss to share her real feelings was like digging for coal in the mine. You had to blast it out, and shovel it into cars until your arms ached. 

He did all he could do: he waited. 

Her shoulder slumped, and she expelled a long breath. Shaking her head, she revealed, “It’s everything. People are sick, the Capitol doesn’t care, you’re making bread so people of 12 can live, and I.” 

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, and looked up. She swallowed, and looked down to the ground.

“Thirteen died,” she said, and he knew she must be thinking about her dad. 

He reached out and hugged her. She started sobbing into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I know more have died from the flu," Katniss said, "but I saw the stretchers. It brought it all back.”

Peeta felt a hot wetness on his chest where her tears soaked his shirt. Her body shook as she let it all out. 

A deep tiredness crept over him. It was late, and he still had baking to do. But it could all wait.


	15. A Little Bit of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim overhears Katniss's argument with Peeta, and is devastated. She vents to her friend Zenobia.

Prim stood their transfixed. She saw Peeta pretend to drop Katniss. She was almost ready to laugh when Katniss began yelling at Peeta. Her sister was really mad. She felt like she shouldn’t be here because this was private in a weird sort of way. Her sister was getting louder and louder. If they were in the Seam, people would be looking out of windows.

Then Peeta said, “Don’t ever accuse me of hitting on your sister. I wouldn’t do that. She perfect.”

Prim’s nostril flared. They were arguing about her. She balled her fists. What was her sister saying? Her cheeks flushed. Her nails bit into her palms.

Before they remembered she was just behind them, she eased back into the shadows. She turned and fled behind Peeta’s house, and when she was out of sight, she leaned against the wall. Her chest heaving, tears rolling down her cheeks. Every emotion she ever experienced, plus six more that she didn’t know existed, pummeled her. She suffered in darkness. Katniss’s voice drifted past, but she couldn’t understand what she was saying. 

She shook her head, trying to still the tremors within her. She had to tell somebody.

Not waiting, she trudged away from Victors’ Village. She flung her arms and hands out as she imagined how she might confront Katniss. She had no right to talk about her like that.

Not far from the village was an area deep in shadows. She crossed here, and raced around to the back of Katniss’s house, and marched inside. 

Work stations were arranged in the kitchen. A mortal and pestle stood on the kitchen table, and a pile of herbs lay next to it ready to be used. Bread filled the other end of the table and would be mixed with the herbs. Meal preparation, grinding herbs, and preparing poultices or potions took up most of their time. 

Zenobia looked up from the dishes she was washing at the sink. Behind her, and were several clotheslines strung across the end of the room. Dozens and dozens of rags were hanging from the lines.

“What is it?” Zenobia asked, dropping the dishcloth back into the water.  

Emotions washed over Prim, each a storm surge smashing her to pieces. She started to cry. Zenobia dashed over and flung her arms around her. “It’s okay. What happened?”

Prim wanted to scream! She thrust down her hands and shook her head. After a minute, she calmed the raging inside her. “I just can’t believe what just happened?”

“What?”

“I would never have believed it if I hadn’t heard with my own eyes. I flabbergasted! This can’t be happening to me? There is so much stuff going on, and she thinks I’d do that?”

“What, Prim?” Zenobia asked skirting around Prim to keep in front.

“You’re not going to believe it.”

“Tell me!”

“So, I go over to help my sister. She’s out of it. She’s exhausted and needs rest. Peeta’s trying to keep her calm, and Katniss is in one of her moods.”

“Oh,” Zenobia says. “What did shy say?”

Prim opened her mouth, her eyes wide open, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and nothing came out. She motioned in circles with her hands, and it was like someone had taken away her voice. She existed between a wail and a scream.

Zenobia grabbed both of Prim’s hands. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

The volcanic eruptions inside her settled down to a molten river, fiery hot. She inhaled slowly, forcing the pounding in her head to relax. She exhaled, blowing it out and away from her. 

“She thought Peeta was hitting on me.”

“What?”

Nodding frantically, she said, “Yeah.”

“Impossible!” Zenobia said. “I wish he would.”

Prim slapped her shoulder. “Be serious.”

“I am serious. He’s hot. I can’t believe Katniss hasn’t just jumped all over that.”

“Zenobia! This is my sister I’m talking about.”

Zenobia threw her hands up. “He’s a victor in the Hunger Games. Every woman in 12 is talking about him. So what if he’s missing a leg. He lost it protecting your sister. I wish some guy would have that much devotion for me. She doesn’t even care, and treats him like dirt.”

“Zenobia!”

“I’m only telling you the truth.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to say it out loud.”

“Why are you yelling at me? I’m not accusing Peeta of hitting on you. Your sister accused him.”

Prim pulled the hair out of her eyes and bit her lower lip, thinking. She still couldn’t believe Katniss thought Peeta had hit on her. If anyone was to blame it would be herself. She had been smiling a lot at Peeta. She couldn’t help it. He was so likable. It’s was obvious Peeta liked Katniss. So there was no harm done. But that meant she got Peeta in trouble with her sister. 

“I can’t believe my sister did that,” she said. “I was right there. Peeta even called for me. And she accuses him.”

“Wrong,” Zenobia said.

“Accused him to his face,” Prim said. 

“Unbelievable.”

“It was like I wasn’t even there. Oh, look, Prim—whose that?”

Zenobia shook her head in disgust and wagged her finger. 

Prim paced around the kitchen table. “She’s got it all wrong. And I have to straighten her out.”

“Definitely,” Zenobia said. “I’ll go with you.”

Prim stopped and thought about it. “No. It’s something I have to do on my own.”

“You’re not going to talk to her when she has a bow and arrow are you?”

Prim’s face wrinkle, “What? My sister’s not going to shoot me. That’s ridiculous.”

Zenobia shrugged. 

“She ought to shoot you,” Prim said, walking toward the door. She stopped, turned back, and picked up a small bottle from the other small bottles on the kitchen table. 

Zenobia said, “You’re going to knock her out?”

Prim glared at her friend, “No. But she does have the fever.”

“Remind me not to get you mad at me,” Zenobia said, skepticism crossing her face.  


	16. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has disappeared and Prim's plans are thwarted.

Prim marched out the front door and across the street toward Haymitch's house. Peeta and Katniss were nowhere in sight. People had gone home for the night. A light was on in Haymitch's house. 

 

She proceeded to Haymitch's while thinking about what she would say. She reached the front steps when the front door opened. 

 

Haymitch spoke to Peeta, "She's not staying here."

 

"But there's," Peeta began, but stopped when he saw Prim.

 

Haymitch jumped. "Where'd you come from?"

 

Prim answered, "I told Peeta to bring Katniss here."

 

"Why'd you do that?" 

 

"Our house if filled with sick people. Peeta needs room for baking because he's supplying bread for those who are need, and he also has a few wounded upstairs as well. Mom is using our old home for a surgery to treat the injured miners. Yours was the only house left."

 

Haymitch's mouth dropped open and his brow furrowed. "I liked you better when you didn't talk."

 

She ignored him. Treating flu victims, making medicines, quarantining the sick, and working long hours hardened her toward silly comments like his. "Where's Katniss?"

 

Haymitch scrutinized her, but kept silent.

 

"She's not here," Peeta said, stepping around Haymitch.

 

"She's not here," Prim repeated. "So where is she? I thought you said she was sick?"

 

"Honestly, I think she is. She's been acting weird. She started talking funny. You know, like people who have a high fever."

 

Haymitch grunted.

 

Peeta ignored him, "She was upset."

 

He doesn't realize I overheard their conversation, Prim thought. He's either embarrassed or does not want to embarrass me. Either way, Peeta was a impressed her. 

 

 

Her sister, on the other hand, was complicated. She loved her. Who wouldn't love a sister volunteering for you? Although, life with Katniss wasn't typical. For many years Katniss filled the role of protector and mother because their mom had been devastated by their dad's death. 

 

Katniss provided for their family. Prim wanted to make her big sister proud. She sensed Peeta's unease. He was nervous, and this unsettled her.

 

"Where would Katniss go?" Peeta asked.

 

The stars shone above, a pretty night for a walk. Prim said, "It's night, but sometimes she does go to the woods. She takes long walks."

 

"We can't search there," Peeta retorted. "We'd get lost."

 

"Gale knows the way. I can ask him to help us."

 

Peeta stiffened slightly at the mention of Gale's name. Prim noted this to herself. 

 

 

Her suspicions were confirmed about Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. Katniss never really spoke about her relationships. But she could tell the news reports about the star-crossed lovers made her sister uncomfortable. Katniss would often leave or find something else to do. 

 

Something happened in the arena between them, and in the rail car on their way home after the Hunger Games. 

 

"Do it," Haymitch said, giving Peeta a quick glance. 

 

"What other places?" Peeta continued.

 

Prim thought about what Katniss might do. 

 

Katniss often headed to the woods around District 12 when she felt threatened in any way. She would disappear for a while for alone time. 

 

"She could have gone to our old house, but mom is there treating the miners, the Mayor's place. She's best friends with Madge. Or she's doing something stupid."

 

Peeta and Haymitch glanced at one another. 

 

Peeta chose, "I'll go to Madge's."

 

Haymitch nodded. "I'll look for some place stupid." 

 

Prim beamed at Peeta. "Can I come with you?" 

 

This had not turned out the way I planned it, thought Prim. She pushed her frustrations to the background. They'd work it out, eventually.

 

These thoughts did not take away a growing fear inside her.


	17. Gale's search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale searches for Katniss.

Gale slipped under the fence and headed across the meadow. He shivered in his jacket, and cursed whoever or whatever person or thing invented the flu. 

 

He searched the woods for Katniss, after Prim spoke with him. What surprised him consisted of light headedness, cold chills, general fatigue, and tiredness. He hated being sick. If he searched for Katniss, he should be able to work in the mine. Guilt attacked him as he stepped into the woods. 

 

Mentally, he could work a twelve hour shift; physically, though, six hours proved daunting.

 

Why didn't the Capitol suffer a big dose of the flu? Maybe President snow would become sick and die. 

 

This thought encouraged him as he trudged through the woods. 

 

He asked Prim about the flu deaths. The number she quoted staggered him. Too many people died?

 

If the Capitol didn't kill District 12, the flu would. This brought home how dangerous it was not to overextend himself. For some reason he never realized the truth. 

 

Prim said he passed the dangerous period. Tenney died fairly quick because of the compound break. 

 

Gale looked down at the cast on his leg. It no longer resembled a cast but an oversized dirty boot. The crutch and cast slowed him down. Then, again, he wasn't out hunting. He headed for the abandoned house, but took a slight detour, checking the trap lines. 

 

Katniss moved the snares, but he couldn't tell how long ago. A quick search, and he discovered their new locations. Two held rabbits. Katniss had not come out into the woods. She would have collected the game.

 

He reset the traps, and tied a string to their hind legs, and attached them to his belt. 

 

Gale clambered along as best as his cast allowed. The new traps impressed him. Katniss set them in prime locations, and he collected three more rabbits before arriving at the abandoned house. It appeared dark from a distance, and ghostly shadows played across its walls as the moonlight waned.

 

"Katniss?"

 

He waited. A nightbird rustled in a tree off to his right. He hobbled around toward the entrance. Katniss must still be in the District. 

 

He half expected to find her, and talk with her. The perfect opportunity. A sadness filled his heart. 

 

Hunting brought them together. They found each other poaching, and defying the Capitol. 

 

Mining engrossed his time now, except this cursed flu. He coughed. The spasm swept over him. He sat down. After a time he could breath easy, his chest aching.

 

"You are a wild animal, Catnip. You don't want to be tied down." Then he remembered the video feed of the Hunger Games. Peeta Mellark kissing her. He only saw it once, and refused to watch again. Deep inside he knew Catnip didn't love Peeta. But he also sensed she didn't love him. At least not at the moment. 

 

He exhaled audibly and observed up at the stars. They were the only free things in Panem, and beyond the Capitol's control. He longed to be free like them.

 

It was true, the Capitol demanded the same quota, but it was also true the Capitol needed District 12's coal. What would they do without it?

 

He wondered what happened the night he passed out. Granite planned a protest. There had been a cave in, and miners were injured. Prim remained silent about it. He'd been in a hurry to find Katniss.

 

Silence in the District meant bad news. But how bad?

 

He stood and navigated through the woods on the shortest route to the District. He abandoned the other traps. 

 

Thoughts crowded and vied for attention inside his head, and Katniss happened to be shunted toward the back.


	18. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Everdeen must treat the mine workers. Ripper loses an arm.

The rescue party carried Ripper to the Everdeen's old house. Inside Mrs. Everdeen repurposed the kitchen as a sort of operating room; the kitchen table became the center of her work. Tenney stoked the fire in case they needed to cauterize the wounds. Hot water simmered on the stove. Makeshift lighting had been wired by one of the miners to increase the light level.

 

Mrs. Everdeen motioned for the men to place Ripper on the table. Tenney and one of rescuers lifter her off the stretcher. The two carriers left immediately.

 

After a quick assessment, Mrs. Everdeen said, "Her arm will have to come off. The other injuries look superficial. I don't see any indication of internal damage for now."

 

Tenney performed the amputation based upon his experience butchering animals. In the shortest time possible, he amputated the arm with the least amount of pain and damage. Mrs. Everdeen encouraged him to see his profession one step closer to medical training. She was just a healer in the Capitol's eyes, but, here, in the Seam, she was the difference between life and death. 

 

She used a hook shaped clamp, tenaculum, to tie off the arteries. The amputation knife and tenaculum came from an old medical kit belonging to Dr. Prince Abernathy, long deceased, before the Dark Days leading to the creation of Panem. Dr. Abernathy cared for patients in the Seam, and often treated miners injured during work accidents.

 

During the Dark Days records were destroyed, but local lore hinted Haymitch Abernathy's descendants may have been connected with Dr. Abernathy. But Mrs. Everdeen didn't care at the moment who Haymitch may have been related too. 

 

One smaller artery proved elusive. The tenaculum's hooked end allowed her to fish out the artery, and tie it off. Dr. Abernathy's medical kit increased her odds in successfully treating patients. 

 

"Too bad she lost the arm," Tenney said. "What will she do now? She can't work in the mines?"

 

Mrs. Everdeen finished up. "I don't know. But here's the next one."

 

Rescue workers arrived with six more patients. They moved Ripper to one side. Mrs. Everdeen examined each one in turn, ordering them according to need. 

 

Welkhouser suffered severe head trauma, and been placed off to one side from the others. Mrs. Everdeen just shook her head, and moved to the next. A man named Adis suffered two crushed legs and a mangled right arm. Tenney removed the lower legs below the knee, and the lower part of the arm. Each time Mrs. Everdeen sewed up the wound, and moved on to the next.

 

Hours later, Mrs. Everdeen sat on her front porch, and watched the sunrise. They worked through the night. She was exhausted, and knew she had done her best, but the worst was not over yet. Infection could still kill the patients. 

 

Two days later Welkhouser died. His wife sat beside him and held his hand. 

 

Another reaping, Mrs. Everdeen thought. Life presented a harsh side both cruel and uncaring. The Capitol's solution, and the reaping of her oldest daughter, did not compare to the time she received news her husband had been killed. 

 

In the distance she heard a bird call, and she remembered how he could make the birds sing. One night, under the stars, he held her, his arms wrapped around her, his whiskers brushing the back of her cheek as he sang. First one, two, and three birds joined in the song. That was the night he whispered, "I love you."

 

Her heart soared while she walked inside her house, waving goodbye to the tall dark haired miner. 

 

She forced down the memory, fearing it might submerge her once again into despair. Ripper woke, and called out in pain. She left the porch and gave Ripper some sleeping medicine. The other patients were doing fine, and Tenney had gone home.

 

She went back outside and sat down. The sunlight crossed the lower part of her legs, warming them. Another memory flooded her mind. Mr. Everdeen loved sitting in the sun. The long hours in a dark mine were offset with as much time as possible outside, even in winter. He hunted, and taught Katniss the ways of the bow and wood.

 

For her, it was seeing him lounging in the chair asleep. She'd do laundry, and he'd sit outside and watch her hang it on the line. He said, "Every woman needs to know a man is watching her work." In reality he liked watching her body move in her gingham dress. She discovered this in time. It made her feel young and alive. And then he died.

 

She fought the urge to slip back down into apathy. Her daughter's needed her, but she missed her husband so much. 

 

The tough days lay behind them. Katniss returned alive from the Hunger Games. She hardly believed it possible. There was no time to celebrate her daughter's victory. The pandemic hit, and continued to spread. The death toll alone had gone over five hundred. There would be more.

 

Another patient called. She inhaled deeply, and hurried inside.


	19. Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim reveals how hot Peeta is within 12. They drop by the Mayor's home and discover something new.

Peeta headed to his old home in the merchant section. It happened to be on the way to the Mayor's house. 

 

He wondered what he would do if Katniss caught him walking with Prim at night. It wouldn't be good, but Prim had insisted on coming. His plan, in his mind, was to hurry to the Mayor's house, and try to be as cold as possible toward Prim. It sounded ridiculous in his head, but what could he do?

 

Prim skipped beside him, completely unaware of his misgivings. She chirped, "Don't worry about Katniss. I'll straighten her out."

 

Peeta stopped and looked at her, his heart had missed a beat. "What?"

 

"I overheard you two arguing earlier. And Katniss is wrong for accusing you of hitting on me or my friends."

 

Peeta's face and neck burned. "You heard Katniss accusing me?"

 

She smiled broadly. "I thought it best to come out and say it. You never would. This is amazing."

 

"Amazing is not the word I would have chosen." 

 

"There are so many girls in 12 who think you're the cutest."

 

Peeta hobbled forward. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. 

 

Prim caught up to him, "Zenobia thinks you're the cutest thing since puppies and kitty cats."

 

He stumbled. "Puppies and kitty cats!" 

 

"Oh, yeah. I don't know what my sister is thinking. Sometimes she can be a real thick headed."

 

"Now, you're talking. I'd have to agree with your last statement."

 

"She's always been that way for as long as I can remember. She practically raised me ever since our dad died. But mom is getting better."

 

"Your sister loves you very much."

 

Prim looked down, "She volunteered for me. I still remember the day when Effie called out my name. It was like being in a dream. It didn't register in my head at first. Everyone turned and looked at me, and at first, I thought I had something on my dress."

 

"Katniss volunteered."

 

"That also shocked me. I started to move, and then people were looking over toward the 16 year olds and I saw Katniss walking to the platform. I must admit I felt both scared and relieved."

 

Prim stopped and looked at Peeta. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "She volunteered in my place. She could have died in the arena. I don't know how to repay her." Prim started crying. It was the second time that night Peeta held an Everdeen girl in his arms. 

 

"It's okay," he said. What would his dad. Then a thought popped into his head, where's Katniss? She should be showing up shortly. This would prove awkward.

 

Prim sniffled a couple times and pulled away. She started giggling. 

 

"What?"

 

Prim confessed, "I just thought what Katniss might do if she caught me hugging you."

 

Out of nowhere, Peeta burst out laughing. "I was thinking the same thing."

 

"You were," Prim said between laughs. Peeta nodded his head. "Well I still want to give her a piece of mind when we find her."

 

Peeta looked at her, "Really?"

 

"Well, yeah. She's totally wrong about you. You're like a big brother. We can talk to each other because we understand one another."

 

"And today?"

 

"Okay, I'm not saying Zenobia doesn't have a crush. I'd be lying if I denied it. What I'm trying to say is the girls in the district think you're the hottest guy here."

 

"You mean the twelve year olds?"

 

"No. Don't be silly. Everyone's talking about you. You're a nice guy. Do you know how many people are surviving on the bread you make everyday?"

 

"I've an idea."

 

"Well, you're the difference between life and death for most."

 

"Your sister hunts. She brings in game."

 

"Oh, I'm not downplaying her part. I'm telling you that the Seam is quite thankful for everything you've done."

 

"I don't want anything from it. It's the right thing to do."

 

"That's what I mean. You care about everyone."

 

He never considered the bread distribution. He was too busy getting the next day's loaves ready. People were desperate. He never considered what people thought. It wasn't about that anyway.

 

"We should get going," Peeta motioned, and they set out. 

 

Prim fell into step again. "Katniss cares about you."

 

He tried not to show any emotion. "What do you mean?"

 

"I can't put it into words. But I can just tell. A girl's intuition. She is my sister after all."

 

If only Katniss would care about him, he thought. Katniss was like the night. Pinpricks of light sparkled within a vast ocean of darkness. Every so often a pinprick of light came through, and he knew Katniss truly loved him. Most of the time if felt as though he swam in a vast ocean of darkness.

 

They journey on until they came to the Mayor's home. Peeta chose to skip his parents's place. 

 

He knocked. 

 

Madge Undersee opened the door. She smiled. "Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen, what a surprise. Please come inside."

 

"We're looking for Katniss," Peeta said.

 

Madge asked, "She's not here. Is everything okay?"

 

Prim insisted, "Oh, fine. But we need to find her."

 

"If she stops by I'll tell her you're looking for her," Madge suggested. "Would you like to come in?"

 

"We better not," Peeta waved her off.

 

Mr. Undersee appeared behind his daughter. "Peeta Mellark, please come in." The mayor pulled the door open wide, and Peeta stepped inside. He wanted to search a couple more places, but did not want to offend the mayor.

 

"And is this Miss Everdeen."

 

"Prim. I'm Katniss's sister."

 

"Delightful," the Mayor beamed. "How can I help you two?"

 

"We're trying to find Katniss," Peeta said. "Prim suggested she might have been here with Madge." 

 

The Mayor looked at his daughter and she shook her head.

 

The mayor considered at them both, "Is everything okay?"

 

Peeta nodded, "Yes. Katniss disappeared, and well, the flu."

 

His face grew haggard in seconds. "The flu. It's taken a toll throughout the whole district. About half the houses in the merchant section are affected by the flu. The doctor is overwhelmed. I heard your mother has done wonders in the Seam."

 

Prim nodded.

 

"Prim's been taking care of the sick in the Seam while her mom is busy with the wounded from the mine accident."

 

The mayor brightened as he studied the young woman. "That is amazing. I must thank you for helping out in this time of need."

 

Prim said, "We could use vaccines."

 

An uncomfortable look crossed the Mayor's face. "I'm sorry to hear that. It seems 12 needs vaccine. I'm told officially the Capitol is working on it."

 

Peeta picked up all that was unsaid. So it was true. The Capitol did not care what happened to its people. He wondered if it might be the same for other Districts. "Is the flu bad in other Districts?"

 

The Mayor scratched the palms of his hands. "Well, actually. There was some words to that effect. I just remembered I need to make a call. If you two wouldn't mind excusing me. I need to make this call, and I'll put in a word for vaccines, Miss. Everdeen."

 

Madge shrugged, while the Mayor politely ushered them out.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, they ventured toward Peeta's old home. Once they were a good block away, Peeta said, "Now that was interesting. The flu is bad in the other Districts."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"He got rid of us as fast as possible. He's hiding news from 12."

 

"Or he's not allowed to tell us?"

 

"Exactly. I wonder if Haymitch has had better luck?"


	20. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss discovers the plague pit and is appalled.

She wasn't sick. If Katniss knew anything, she didn't have the flu.

 

She stomped through the back alleys of 12, avoiding people altogether. It was too late to head out to the woods, and she didn't feel like talking to Madge. So she wandered aimlessly, and eventually ended within sight of the Hob, but in a remote area. She could see a few people in the distance, and that was fine by her.

 

Behind and to her right, she heard a strange noise. It sounded like men talking. She turned round and approached the brick building, but the noise and lights were on behind the building. The building, itself, remained dark. It was an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the Hob. 

 

She stuck to the shadows, and slipped along the brick wall until she reached the corner. She glanced around and saw two men carrying a heavy object. They wore white masks, green gloves, and long green rubber aprons. At first she didn't recognize what they carried, but then an arm dropped. It was a body. 

 

The two men walked to the edge of a pit and dropped the body in. The smaller of the two men picked up a shovel next to the hole and scooped up a shovel full of white powder, tossing it into the hole. He dropped the shovel on the ground and sauntered back to the truck nearby. The larger man shut the back doors, and walked around to the driver side door and climbed into the truck. The smaller man joined him, but on the passenger side of the truck. 

 

Red lights flared, and the truck drove off, turning the corner, and heading back into the District.

 

Katniss stared at the pit. She should not go over, but something pulled her forward. She left the building and approached the pit. 

 

Lyme covered corpses lay in the pit; at least a hundred bodies. These were the flu victims. It was a mass grave.

 

She stood transfixed as her eyes watered up. The dead lay silent Husbands, wives, and children. People who lived in the Seam, who worked in the mine. Death lay all around her. She tried running away, but her legs would not move.

 

A face caught her attention. To her horror she recognized Willow Kingsfoil, and there was a small hand next laying underneath Willow's lifeless hand. Willow's child.

 

The world began to spin as the reality of it hit her full force. She had seen the sick in her Victor's home, but somehow, missed death. She remembered talking to Willow the other day, and now the woman lay in an open pit. An open pit. 

 

Lights flashed across her on the right, and an engine stop. Two doors opened, and a voice yelled, "You're not supposed to be here."

 

She tore her eyes away and squinted in the lights. 

 

"Nobody's allowed back here. You have to leave now."

 

Katniss advanced on the driver, anger swelling up in her breast. "What are you guys doing?" He was an average height man with graying hair. She didn't know him personally, but recognized him as someone who worked for the Capitol. "Why are these people not covered?"

 

He held up his hands, "Listen, I do what I'm told. There is no time for a proper burial."

 

"But they're just lying out in the open," she screamed, trying not to picture Willow in her mind's eye.

 

"There's a pandemic going on. People are dying left and right."

 

"That doesn't mean we toss them in a pit?"

 

The man looked flustered, and his face grew red. "Look, this is the quickest way to dispose of the bodies. If you got a problem take it up with Cray. Now you must go, or I'll call the Peacekeepers."

 

Katniss marched off toward the Justice Building. 

 

Behind her, the man shouted, "Hey, aren't you that girl?"


	21. PTSDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss shouts at Head Peacekeeper Cray outside his home. Haymitch arrives in time to pull her back before they arrest her. Peeta drugs Katniss with a sleeping potion.

The screaming could be heard at least two blocks away. Haymitch sprinted as fast as he could, his left knee bothering him. He turned the corner and saw Peacekeepers heading to Cray’s house.

Katniss stood at the bottom of the steps yelling up at Cray, who stood there motionless. A Peacekeeper stood behind Cray.

“Why don’t you give those people a decent burial,” Katniss shouted.

Haymitch redoubled his pace, and knew he would not make it in time.

“You’re a beast,” she screamed, “They’re just lying out in the open where birds can get at them.”

Haymitch tried processing what she meant, but found the fog inside his head just lifting. With a sinking feeling, he guessed this little stunt would cause serious problems.

The Peacekeepers and Haymitch arrived at the scene together. Haymitch didn’t wait, but put his arms on Katniss’s shoulders. “Now’s not the time, Katniss.”

She spun around, and he could see red puffy eyes and cheeks.

“I saw them,” she pleaded.

“What?”

Cray interrupted, “The death pit for the plague victims. I’ve shown patience. If she doesn’t leave immediately, I’ll be forced to lock her up.”

Haymitched motioned with his hand, “I’ll take her home. Sorry for the disturbance. We think she may have the flu.”

Cray and the others stepped back, as if at any moment Katniss might reach out and infect them. Haymitch understood from experience the reality.

His own reality ended after he won the 50th Hunger Games. He had used an unfair advantage, a forcefield, to surprise the District 1 tribute. President Snow killed his family and his girlfriend following the victory.

At the moment he just wanted to get Katniss away from the Peacekeepers. He looked up and saw the video camera. “Shut up, and let’s go.”

Katniss whipped her right arm back to knock away his hands. “Cray doesn’t care, doesn’t anybody get that? I saw the bodies.”

Cray said, “You’re not permitted back there. The plague pit is off limits.”

Katniss spun back around, “So you can hide your callousness. Don’t think I don’t know what you do with those young girls.”

“Oh, shit,” Haymitch said. He hooked his arms under Katniss’s arms, placing her in a semi-headlock, and peddled backward.

Cray’s face turned beat red. The Peacekeeper behind him stepped past him.

“She’s sick,” Haymitch said, dragging Katniss away.

“I know the truth,” Katniss shouted. “You’re despicable. Pervert. You don’t deserve to be here.”

The Peacekeepers stepped forward, and pulled out their black batons.

A cold chill raced down Haymitch’s spine. This was not good. “Shut up,” he hissed.

Katniss kicked and wiggled in his arms. She balled, and grunted, trying to get out. But she stopped shouting.

For a minute he felt like they were kicked out of a Capitol bar, with the bouncers glaring at them. At the moment he thought it safer to be kicked out of a Capitol bar rather than have six Peacekeepers walking toward them.

It wasn’t uncommon for victor’s to suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Some, like Finnick Odair’s Annie, never recovered, though Haymitch knew she wasn’t crazy. Annie Cresta won the 70th Hunger Games.

Despite the pandemic, people had filtered outside to see what was happening, and Peeta’s dad appeared. He saw Katniss, and looked at Haymitch. He smiled. “Peeta’s been looking for you, Katniss.”

Haymitch marveled at how calm Mr. Mellark sounded. He watched in disbelief as Mr. Mellark blocked the Peacekeepers from following. Mr. Mellark shouted, “I’ve got some delicious treats for you Head Peacekeeper Cray. Would you like me to deliver them tomorrow morning?”

The Peacekeepers halted, and Haymitch pushed Katniss around the corner, and drug her down the street, and away from Cray’s home, and away from the Justice Building.

They hustled until they were within sight of Victors’ Village. “What possessed you to do such a stupid thing?”

Katniss freed herself from Haymitch’s grip. She tried running away, but Haymitch caught her jacket.

“Not so fast,” he said.

“You found her,” Peeta said, jogging up to them from the Village with Prim in tow.

“What do mean, you found her?” Katniss shouted.

Haymitch expelled his frustration in a loud breath. Now she wanted a go at Peeta.

Peeta’s face dropped. “I was, that is, we were worried about you.”

“Worried about me? Why don’t you march across town and see what Cray thinks about us. They’re dumping people into a pit. It’s wide open.”

Prim lowered her head.

Something was missing here, Haymitch thought.

Katniss started crying. “Nobody cares. All around us there’s death. It’s like the Capitol specializes in torturing people by making them exist in the worst conditions possible.”

Prim said, “It’s the flu. Things have to be done.”

“It’s the Hunger Games,” Katniss shouted. “We just stand in the square and wait for them to choose two of our own to go die. And all the other districts do it too.”

“What can we do Katniss?” Peeta asked. “The Capitol controls everything. If they don’t want us to exist, they can just obliterate us like they did to District 13.”

“But we can’t let them get away with it. If anything we have to fight.”

Haymitch looked around, he said, “Alright, I think it’s time we called it a night.”

Katniss shook her head. Her face glistened in the street light. “I don’t want to stop. I want to wake everyone up and tell them the truth about where the Capitol puts our dead.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Peeta said. Haymitch saw Prim nudge Peeta. She held something in her hand. It looked like a little bottle.

“I think we ought to take this party inside. I’m thirsty, and I’d like Katniss to share a bit more, and maybe Peeta could bring refreshments.”

Katniss stopped her rant, and her mouth dropped open. “Since when did you eat?”

“I didn’t say I was eating,” Haymitch said. He motioned for them to start walking, and luckily Katniss joined them. He had no desire to pin her down and tire her to a chair, but he would if they had too.

He saw Prim slip something into Peeta’s hand.

“I’ll grab a couple things and be right over,” Peeta said, ducking into his house.

The entered Haymitch’s house, and he motioned to two empty chairs around the dining table. “I’d offer you a drink, but you’re both too young, and I’m too stingy to share.” He pulled out his flask and had a nip.

Katniss asked, “Were you with Peeta?”

Prim answered, “Yeah, we walked over to the Madge’s looking for you.”

“You walked over to Madge’s?”

Prim glanced at Haymitch. “I’ll tell you later.”

“What’s wrong with telling me now?”

Prim gave a withering look.

“I think she wants to tell you later,” he said.

The front door opened and Peeta stepped into the dining room carrying a tray of cupcakes. “I’m sorry it’s all I had.” The cupcakes were made from white cake mix and had cream frosting on top, except the one he placed in front of Katniss. “And for you, my last ever berry cupcake. I would have given it to you earlier, but you were too busy yelling at everyone.”

“I was not,” Katniss said, pushing the cupcake with her finger.

Haymitch said, “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

Haymitch knew the house was probably bugged, and wanted to ask some tough questions, but he also knew Katniss knew the house was bugged, and knowing this might settle her down long enough for her to eat the cupcake in front of her.

Peeta took the remaining chair. “If you don’t mind,” he said, unwrappinghis cupcake. “I could use this.”

Haymitch didn’t touch the cupcake in front of him, but took another drink. Prim started to eat hers.

Katniss crossed her arms. “I’m not hungry.”

Haymitch saw Peeta’s shoulders slump. He laughed inside. It’s not that simple. He had to hand it to Katniss, she was clever. Putting the sleeping potion in a liquid would have been a better idea.

So what was the back up plan? If she didn’t eat the cupcake, that meant he had to stay up all night and watch her. The staying up all night was normal, but he had no desire to guard Katniss.

“There was a sickness in the District when I was a kid,” Haymitch began. He really didn’t want to share the story. “I was five or seven at the time. It might have been cholera. The whole District was down with it. Almost a seven hundred people died from it. I remember it because it was the year my sister got sick. It was touch and go there for a while, but she recovered.”

The others listened.

“They took the bodies and burned them outside the fence. I remember seeing the column of smoke rising above the Hob’s buildings. An older kid named Pillwell told us they were burning the dead bodies. I didn’t believe him, but he dared me to go see for myself.”

“I remember three of us went. Pillwell knew this spot in an old warehouse where we could look out the upper story windows, and not be seen by the Peacekeepers. That’s when I saw the pile of dead.”

Katniss reached out and took a bite of the cupcake.

“The part that still gets me today is the patch of ground where they made the fire remains bare. No grass will grow there. It’s like the dead won’t allow it.”

Katniss ate another bite.

Peeta asked, “Why aren’t they doing that now?”

“They might be,” Haymitch answered. He stared at Katniss. “Sometimes tough things have to be done in order to protect the rest.”

Katniss said, “It’s still not right.” A funny look crossed her face. She whipped her head around to Peeta, “You didn’t.” She jumped up and started swinging at Peeta. “How could you?” Peeta jumped up and Katniss started going limp. “You betrayed me.”

Peeta caught her, and Katniss’s head lulled backward.

Prim said, “Sorry, sis. But it’s the only way to calm you down.”

Peeta said, “I thought she’d never eat it.”

Haymitch said, “Remind me never to trust you two.”

 


	22. You're on Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Snow watches Katniss verbally attack Head Peacekeeper Cray.

The holo video in President Snow's office showed Katniss Everdeen standing at the foot of Peacekeeper Cray's house, yelling at him. Uniformed Peacekeepers watched but did not intercede. Snow's eyebrows rose when Haymitch stepped into the picture and dragged Katniss away. Only then did the Peacekeepers remove their batons and follow Haymitch and Katniss. 

 

Antonius stood at attention. 

 

"I'm touched by Miss Everdeen's desire to make things right," Snow said. "Cray has been dipping too much into the cookie jar."

 

"Yes, Mr. President."

 

"Who has seen this?"

 

"Nobody. This is surveillance footage."

 

"And now you have. What are the numbers like?" Snow tapped the desktop.

 

Antonius consulted his information pad. "The pandemic reached all the Districts four days ago. Estimates are indicating a 10% loss rate, except for Districts 2 and 11, who received the vaccine. And, of course, the Capitol's sickness rate is less than 1%. District 12's coal production is still down by 30%. Even the Peacekeeper force is suffering. Almost a quarter of the soldiers are sick, or recovering."

 

"Nature is reaping indiscriminately for us. Killing them as much as our own people."

 

"Yes, Mr. President."

 

"Unfortunately, Nature is not discriminating like I am. No matter. Time to switch it up. 12 needs a firmer hand. Suggestions?"

 

Antonius smiled. He happened to know the gentleman. "Commander Thread is capable. He cleaned up the mess in 10, and things are now running smoothly. He's efficient, brutal, and a strong leader. Peacekeepers under Thread thrive."

 

"Sew up twelve for me."

 

"Yes, Mr. President."

 

"What number are expected to be reaped by this flu in 12?"

 

"Our figures suggest at least 1,500."

 

"If only the flu could be packaged."

 

Antonius smiled. "Research collected multiple test subjects. They believe they have isolated the virus."

 

"Can the virus be replicated and distributed through the air?"

 

"They are working on that now, sir."

 

"If only Miss. Everdeen caught the flu. Nature should not play favorites."

 

"Yes, Mr. President."


	23. Ripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripper considers her new profession.

Ripper contemplated her next move. She closed her eyes and breathed in fresh air.  
  
She was out of a mine job. Though, her part time gig might become full-time.   
  
Like all District 12 residents of the Seam, Ripper's part-time job harkened back to the early days of the country, long before Panem existed. Her trudged through the hollows and creek beds of Appalachia. From the very rocks they took water, and mixed the water with whatever ingredients were available, distilling the mash into a powerful moonshine.   
  
Each child in her family memorized the recipe. She learned it from her Grampy Jackson, on her mother's side. By the time she turned ten, she could whip up a batch for resale. Now, she would have to sell quite a bit.  
  
Her two best customers were Cray and Haymitch. She took care of them. Though, for different reasons.   
  
Haymitch Abernathy survived the 50th Hunger Games. If he could manage that, she thought losing an arm nothing to surviving the Hunger Games. Some considered medicating trauma with liquor as inappropriate. But what was appropriate about enslaving a whole District, just so somebody in the Capitol can brag about their pull within the Districts.   
  
Haymitch stuck it to President Snow by winning the Hunger Games through cleverness. The Capitol did not like people breaking the rules. That alone encouraged Ripper to keep the shine flowing for her favorite Victor.  
  
She didn't like how much Haymitch drank, but he didn't drink for no reason at all. Snow killed Haymitch's girlfriend and family. There were others in the District who drank for lesser reasons.  
  
Commander Cray happened to be her other favorite buyer, but for different reasons.   
  
For four years now, Ripper poisoned Commander Cray's liquor. The poison consisted of a toxin found in local plants. But she did not overdue it. She only used small quantities. Her plan is keep poisoning him until his body builds up enough toxins, and death.  
  
Her younger sister happened to be Cray's first victim of rape. She remembered the day well.   
  
Two Peacekeepers grabbed Sey and brought her to his home. Afterward, Sey would not speak, and suffered nightmares and depression. She killed herself by throwing herself in the well. Her family spread the rumor Sey had fallen in by accident.   
  
Cray had done it. He's the one responsible for her sister's death. She wanted him to suffer every day for what he did, and continued to do to all the other girls in 12.  
  
Mrs. Everdeen said, "You're healing well."  
  
Ripper nodded. She had to get better.  
  
"You must have something to live for because some of my patients give up."  
  
Ripper studied Mrs. Everdeen's blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled, "I do."  
  
Mrs. Everdeen smiled back. "Well hold onto it because you're going to be out of here before long."  
  
"You know I will," Ripper said.  
  



	24. Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinna drops by Haymitch's place in the middle of the night to discuss Katniss's role in the upcoming tour and beyond. Aware the Capitol is listening, they speak obliquely about their plans.

District 12 slumbered restlessly under a 2AM moon. The night shift hunkered down to their shoveling, fighting off sleep, trying to make an impossible quota. Earlier, a foreman collapsed under the stress, and two miners carried him out.

 

A Capitol train stood parked in the station. A new detachment of Peacekeepers unloaded and marched toward their barracks.

 

A solitary light flickered in Haymitch's house as he fought off the terrors of the night. Victors' Village stood mostly silent, except Peeta's kitchen lights. He rose early to begin baking for the day. 

 

Haymitch remained alone in his palatial tomb. Though, this night, a visitor sat opposite him at the dining table, sharing a drink.

 

"She would have jumped right in and taken on the whole lot of them if I hadn't shown up," Haymitch said.

 

"She is a remarkable girl," Cinna mused. "She definitely caught President Snow's eye, the whole Capitol is nuts about her. She inspires everyone."

 

"It is remarkable considering how much they don't know about her. It's like she fell out of the sky, ready to lead the way."

 

"Does she know?"

 

"No. And we're going to keep it that way."

 

"So she wasn't coached at all?"

 

"She's a natural. She doesn't need coaching. It's like she's the sounding board of all of Panem."

 

"It is like a dream come true. I've been waiting so long. It's like the designs fly on the page, and each one is better than the last. Our friend in the Capitol told me they're perfect."

 

"So he really thinks things could go south?"

 

"Let's say her fan base is the highest in Hunger Games history, even among the Districts, except those nearer to the Capitol's heart. I'm reminded of an old saying, 'Saul has killed his thousands, and David his tens of thousands.'"

 

"And nobody likes to be upstaged, especially a white rose."

 

Cinna nodded his head slowly, taking a sip of wine.

 

Haymitch pulled long and hard on his drink. He studied the ceiling, and sighed heavily. "Odds are she'll say something stupid during the tour."

 

"Let's hope. It'll only add fuel to the fire."

 

Haymitch waved his hand, "We don't want to catch fire too soon, it might backfire."

 

Cinna rose and walked around the room. He controlled himself, knowing they had to be careful of what they spoke about because somebody was always listening. 

 

He said, "Chaff told me you once played a joke on him by taking him to a spice bar, and promptly left, leaving him at the mercy of the ladies."

 

Haymitch laughed. "That was a good joke."

 

"He honestly didn't know?"

 

"Well he is from the sticks."

 

"Yeah, but you can usually tell."

 

"Chaff could find his feet that night," Haymitch said, rising and walking toward the window. He half turns not looking back. "Most men would have passed out by then, but Chaff's gift is holding liquor. And anything looks good after twenty beers, even the ladies."

 

Cinna chuckles to himself. "Dayla often speaks of that night, but never mentions who the guy was. I had to piece it together over the years."

 

"How is Dayla?"

 

"Still performing drag. She recently had a tail attached. It's prosthetic, but adds a new element to the act."

 

"I bet you the ladies love that."

 

"She said it put her back on top, just where she likes it."

 

"So you're thinking we should do the same with the person next door, and see what happens?"

 

"Our friend did mention it specifically. It's why I'm not here. I arrive tomorrow for some measurements. I want to make sure she'll fit the designs."

 

"I'm sure she will. She has so far. Again, it's like she was born for the part."

 

"In a way I'm happy it will finally happen, but I didn't expect to be so close. She means a lot to me."

 

"To all of us."

 

"Any words for your old friend?"

 

Haymitch stops and considers for a moment. "Yeah, tell him that night made him the man he is today."

 

"Trial under fire."

 

"Catching fire." 


	25. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale finds out his family has been quarantined but heads home.

Earlier, Gale limped into town exhausted and frustrated. Two young girls giggled and laughed as they walked with heavy bundles. In the waning light, he thought he recognized one of them. "Prim."

 

The taller of the two said, "I'm Zenobia, and this is Winnow. Prim's at the house."

 

Gale stopped, and the Zenobia and her friend caught up to him. Gale noted they both carried baskets. "What are you carrying?"

 

Winnow giggled. "Bread."

 

"We're delivering bread to those who are quarantined," Zenobia said. "Oh my gosh."

 

"What?" Gale asked.

 

"You don't know."

 

Winnow jumped. "Oh my gosh, you're right." She put a hand over her mouth.

 

"What is it? Tell me."

 

Zenobia breathed deeply, and pushed her right hand down and away. "Your house has been quarantined."

 

Quarantined? But that means his mom, brothers, and Posy had the flu? "Who's got the flu?"

 

Zenobia shook her head. "They all do, though Posy's able to come to the door. We've been taking bread to them ever day so they can eat. Half the town has it."

 

"Half the town?"

 

"Well almost half."

 

"Are you on your way there?"

 

"Yeah, though, we have to stop a couple places on the way."

 

"I'll take it," Gale held out his hand. Zenobia reached into the basket and handed him four loaves. 

 

"I hope your family gets well."

 

Winnow nodded her head, and clung to Zenobia's arm. They headed on their way, and Gale turned and took a direct route to his house.

 

He marched as quickly as he could. He suddenly realized he had nothing to eat for some time, and the bread looked fantastic. His stomach growled, but he didn't take a bite.

 

Within a few minutes he stepped up onto his porch, a yellow mark covered the door. He knocked.

 

"We're quarantined a young voice said." It was Posy.

 

"It's me, sis. Open up."

 

"Gale?" 

 

"Yeah, open up." Little footsteps pattered on the other side of the door, and the bolt was thrown back. The door opened a crack. A tiny white face appeared in the crack, and big brown eyes grew wide.

 

She smiled, "Gale," and threw open the door. Without hesitation, she hugged Gale around the thighs. "Where have you been? I've missed you."

 

Gale choked down his emotion. "I've missed you, too."

 

Posy released him and stepped back. "But you can't be in here, we've got the flu?"

 

"I'll be okay, sis. I've already had it."

 

"You did?"

 

He grinned and handed her a loaf of bread. "Let's go inside." 

 

She took the loaf and let him inside, making sure to bolt the door. "Mom's in bed. She doesn't feel well."

 

"How are your brothers?"

 

"They're your brothers, too?"

 

"I know."

 

"Rory's not well. He sleeps all the time."

 

"And Vick?"

 

"He called me a git, and I don't like it."

 

Gale mussed her hair. "You're not a git. You're a big girl for taking care of your family." He dropped the bread onto the table and hobbled over to his mom's room. 

 

Hazelle raised herself up, a weak smile flitted across her face. "Gale, I'm so glad to see you."

 

Gale crossed over to the bed and sat down. Hazelle leaned back, and she touched her forehead, pushing her hair back. 

 

"I must look a mess," she said.

 

"You have the flu," he said. "I didn't know."

 

"I worried so much when I heard about the mine accident." He saw tears well up in her eyes, and he looked down. She grabbed his arm. "Oh, I've missed you so much. They wouldn't let us see you because they said you had the flu. But here you are."

 

"I'm still weak, but I'm able to get around."

 

"And your leg?"

 

"It aches, but I've had worse."

 

"I hate the mine so much. It's taken everything we have. I don't want you to go back down there. I don't want to lose you, too."

 

"I've got to go," he said. "Two girls gave me four loaves a bread. You haven't been able to eat because I haven't been working, and it's not right to accept charity."

 

"It's not charity, honey. There's a flu going around. Nobody can take care of themselves. We've been fortunate Posey is not bad. She's been such a big girl."

 

"It still doesn't take away the shame."

 

"Don't worry about that, dear. You've been sick. And you have a broken leg."

 

"I need to go back to work."

 

"There's been another accident."

 

He looked down at her. "Another?"

 

"Yes, Rendwick died, and twelve others. Eight others made it. I heard Ripper lost an arm."

 

This news shook Gale, and a darkness crossed over his eyes and he groaned. "Everything's happened. I don't remember any of this."

 

"They're not having a funeral for those who died. They said it's because of the flu."

 

"No funeral?" A deep anger rose from deep inside. "Are you serious?"

 

"Don't get upset, dear. It happens."

 

"This is what Granite was talking about. Inch by inch they take, and then there will be nothing left."

 

"Shhh, not here."

 

"Are Rory and Vick alright? Posy said Rory is not doing well."

 

Hazelle's shoulders sagged. "I'm reminded of the time you all had the measles. We're not out of the woods yet, but I've heard that if it doesn't take you immediately, you have a good chance to pull through. And your being here proves that."

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be."

 

Hazelle cut him off. "No, it's not your fault. You've been sick."

 

"I need to find Granite."

 

"Have you eaten anything?"

 

Gale shrugged.

 

"Eat."

 

"There's not enough, and you need to keep your strength up."

 

"I'm not hungry. Eat."

 

Posy appeared in the door carrying a plate with large chunks of bread. She smiled as she carried them over to her mom. "I've made dinner."

 

Hazelle reached out and took the plate from Posy and set it on the side table. "Did you give the boys their food?"

 

"Rory's sleeping, and Vick says he's not hungry."

 

"Thank you, honey." 

 

Posy leaned in and gave her mom a hug. 


	26. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss awakes and remembers Peeta has drugged her. She races downstairs to confront him, and is surprised by Effie and Cinna.

Katniss woke and stretched. Her yawn rivaled anything Buttercup could do. It felt so good, she yawned a second time. Opening her eyes she spied the hideous creature on the windowsill.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” she said to the cat.

Buttercup pondered her with a bored look, turned away, and licked a paw. 

“Suit yourself,” Katniss shrugged.

Then she realized she was not in her room. Glancing around, it took a second or two for her to work out where she was; Haymitch’s place did not look this neat and comfortable, and the color scheme matched the color scheme in Peeta’s front hall. What was she doing in Peeta’s guest bedroom?

She climbed out of bed, and saw her clothes laid out on the chair. A stab of fear shot through her as she stood there in Peeta’s nightshirt. How did I get undressed?

An avalanche of questions and emotions roared down her consciousness, nearly causing her to double over in shock. One thought broke through the massive cascade: Peeta drugged me!

With a fury, she dressed and hurried downstairs.

If she knew anything at all about Peeta, he had questionable motives in all he did. Their whole affair before the Capitol was a sham, and even returning to 12 on the train, she played the part of a girl in love.

But the Games were over.

She played her part, and the Capitol loved it.

She didn’t love it, though.

There had to be trust between them. She trusted Gale because they hunted together, and respected each other’s capabilities. It was a matter of survival. Peeta’s strength lay in deception and camouflage. These traits did not instill trust in others. She would never use them on another person, or take advantage of someone when they were weak. And what she did in the Games saved Peeta’s life.

Her life was not in danger.

Peeta remained an enigma to her. Their time in the arena continued to confuse her. It was all an act, except she could tell Peeta wasn’t acting. Haymitch understood what Peeta did, and forced them to pursue it in order to gain sponsorships. 

That was all behind them. So why drug her? It made no sense to her.

Slipping on her shoes, she raced down the steps and marched into the kitchen.

All conversation in the kitchen ceased, as familiar faces turned toward her. Effie said, “Oh, look, the victor has awakened.”

Katniss is stunned. Effie’s teal clad arms wrap around her, and they hug. “I didn’t expect to see you for another week,” Katniss said.

“It’s Cinna’s doing. He needs some measurements for one of his marvelous creations.”

Cinna steps forward, and Katniss falls into his arms, feeling both relieved and happy. “You’re here?”

“Always.”

“But why?”

Effie beams, “Capitol Couture loves his designs, and they’ve asked him to create something so everyone could feel like a victor.”

Cinna smiles, and Katniss noticed the twinkle in his eye. He thinks it’s as stupid as I do. This relaxes her more.

“So how are things?” Cinna asked.

“Surprising,” Katniss said, staring at Peeta. She detects a slight grin on his face. She’s not sure if she should be furious with him or annoyed. “I thought 12 was quarantined?”

“It is,” Effie said. “We had a devil of a time trying to get in, but the Capitol managed it.”

“We jumped aboard a troop train,” Cinna said.

Haymitch’s eyebrows narrowed.

“Well it’s great to see you,” Peeta said, and Katniss knew this was just another act. Deceptively brilliant. But still an act.

Cinna said, “If I could borrow you for a minute, Katniss.”

“Sure.” She followed Cinna in the living room, leaving the others behind. A eggplant purple case sat on the floor.

“Now let’s see,” he said, raising her arms. The case remained closed on the floor. “Twirl for me.”

She spun around and dropped her arms.

“It’s as I thought. I’ll have to take in the dress a bit.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“Soon enough. It will make a statement.”

Katniss smiled, an honest to goodness real smile. “How is it you can make me smile?”

“I merely point people in the right direction.”

She wondered what really was on his mind. He had not come just to take a measurement. Did something happen in the Capitol? Did she do something wrong? She wanted more than anything, to be left alone.

“Nervous about your upcoming trip to the Districts?”

“Yeah,” Katniss said, taking Cigna’s lead. “I’m not sure how people will react. I’m not sure how I’ll react seeing the families.” She fought back the emotion.

“Others are just as nervous. They have a close eye on the mood, gauging how they might take advantage of the market. Capitol Couture sought out that edge and I’m here.”

Interpreted. The Capitol, that is President Snow, is keeping a close eye on me. He doesn’t like what I did with the berries.

“It’s a new experience.”

“You’re a victor now. You’ll be on display for the rest of your life.”

This thought did not cheer her, but she knew Cinna wanted her to consider it. I’m not my own. Is that why Haymitch drinks? What do the other victors have to go through in order live their lives.

“Nobody said a victor’s life would be easy, Katniss. But you will make a statement. Just be yourself.”

She smiled and took Cinna’s hand. There was something reassuring about him. She could trust Gale. Cinna brought peace. What did Peeta bring? She wanted to shout deception, but she knew that would be unfair. But what did he bring? And why did it matter to her that she should answer this question?They had no relationship, and as soon as everyone left, their relationship would probably be over for good. 

 

 

 


	27. Unexpected Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss finally confronts Peeta, and discovers something new about herself.

Katniss's mood changed considerably with Cinna there. She felt she could finally relax. And even Effie's primping and Capitol gossip stilled the black shadows inside her. The worst time of day, and her greatest struggle occurred at dusk. Like Haymitch, she feared the dark, and its ability to separate people. The terror of the arena lay in the dark solitude and waiting, fearing at any minute another tribute might stumble across her path, or spear find her. It unnerved her.

 

Cinna rose, and motioned for Effie. "It's time we got back."

 

"Why not stay?" Katniss asked. "You'll be back soon enough."

 

"Don't be silly, dear," Effie said. "Capitol Couture beckons. And when I return you'll see how scrumptious I look in my new outfit."

 

"I can't wait," Peeta said. "Your color choices inspire my cake designs."

 

Effie tittered, unsure if Peeta had complimented her or not. "Thank you, Peeta."

 

"No problem," Peeta smiled. Haymitch shook his head slightly, his face not as sour as it usually was.

 

"I'll miss you," Katniss said, hugging the nervous escort.

 

"Thank you, Katniss. I try so hard to make everything perfect."

 

"You do a wonderful job, too."

 

"Bless you," Effie said, backing away. "I just can't wait. I'll be escorting two victors on a lovely tour."

 

Cinna stepped past her and hugged Katniss. "Focus on the task at hand."

 

"I will."

 

"Take care," Cinna said. Effie walked to the door with Cinna behind her. Katniss glanced down and saw the small case. 

 

She picked it up, calling, "Cinna, you forgot your case."

 

Cinna turned around and looked down at the case. "That's not mine. That's your case. Remember, you forgot it in the Capitol." He smiled and they were gone. 

 

Katniss carried the case to the table and set it down, and opening it. Peeta waited expectantly. Haymitch remained sitting in the living room, nursing his drink.

 

"What is it?" Peeta asked.

 

"I don't know," Katniss said. "This must be why Cinna really came today."

 

She opened the lid, and inside were hundreds and hundreds of tiny vials. Each had a Capitol stamp on it with the caduceus on it. She reached for a vial, and it was cold to the touch.

 

"It's medicine," Peeta said.

 

"For the flu?"

 

Haymitch stepped up behind Katniss. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "What do you know? Maybe the miners can make their quota."

 

Katniss inspected the vial. Peeta reached into the case's side pocket and pulled out an injector. He said, "Your mom needs to know about this."

 

"How did he get it?"

 

"Who cares. He got it. You need to let your mom know. This changes everything."

 

"It must have cost a fortune."

 

Haymitch strolled around to the opposite side of the table and sat down. "Then I suggest you use it before Cray finds out. I'm sure he'd want it for his troops."

 

"You're right," Katniss said. She slipped the vial back in its slot, when the front door opened. Prim approached with Zenobia.

 

"You're up," Prim said. 

 

Katniss sized up her sister, "Would you by chance have given Peeta sleeping syrup?"

 

Prim froze and looked at Peeta.

 

"I take that as a yes."

 

"Seriously, you're going to bring that up after the way you've been acting?"

 

"The way I've been acting?"

 

Prim countered, "Yeah, like hysterical."

 

"Definite mood swings," Peeta said. 

 

Katniss whipped around on him, pointing, "Oh, you're one to talk. You drugged me."

 

"He had too," Prim said. 

 

Katniss barked, "You're going to stick up for him? Oh, this is rich." 

 

"I made the decision," Peeta said.

 

Katniss said, "You drugged me with a cupcake. How cold is that?"

 

Peeta calmly said, "Like syrup in berries."

 

"I had to, in order to save your life."

 

"I had to, as well, in order to save your life."

 

Haymitch interrupted, "You needed rest. And we'd do it again. Now if you're done arguing, why don't you give the medicine to your sister."

 

"Medicine?" Prim asked. Zenobia leaned forward to see inside the case.

 

Katniss bit her tongue. She motioned to the case. Prim's eyes brightened. "It's for the flu."

 

"Oh, mom will be so happy. But how?"

 

Haymitch said, "A Capitol bird dropped it off."

 

"We need to keep it quiet about it," Katniss said.

 

"It's for the miners, and those desperately ill," Peeta added.

 

Prim closed the case, saying, "If you don't mind, I need to take this next door immediately. Come on, Zenobia."

 

Katniss saw Prim for the first time, not as her younger sister, but as a medical professional. "Let me know if you need a hand."

 

Prim glanced back, "I will," and soon disappeared outside.

 

A warm feeling of accomplishment swept through her. It felt good. Katniss couldn't remember the last time she had been truly happy. She easily recalleded hunting with Gale. And there was the night Peeta held her in the sleeping bag in the cave. It was the first time they actually kissed without being hurt or drugged. 

 

She put her hands on her hips, glaring at Peeta, "This still doesn't get you out of the doghouse."

 

"You were exhausted, and suffering from PTSD's."

 

"I was not," she said, but saw Haymitch nodding his head in agreement.

 

"That's why I don't sleep at night," he said. "Welcome to being a victor." He tilted his head back and took a long pull on his bottle.

 

She did much better, clear-headed and rested. And the last few days had been a blur. "How long was I out?"

 

Peeta held up his hands, "Two days."

 

It felt like he slapped her with his words, "Two days?"

 

"But I only gave you enough syrup for one day."

 

She still wanted to yell at him, but, now, she realized she would have done the same thing to him. He wasn't taking advantage, he was just being kind.

 

"I still don't like that you drugged a cupcake."

 

"I'm a baker, I bake!"

 

"I'm a drunk, I drink!"

 

She started laughing and shaking her head. Every fiber in her body wanted to scream at both of them, but she couldn't. 

 

Peeta said, "Katniss is a hunter."

 

"She takes on Head Peacekeepers," Haymitch finished. 

 

"What?"

 

Haymitch smiled, "That's right. I pulled you away from Head Peacekeeper Cray. I believe you wanted to take him on single handed, even though twenty peacekeepers were there."

 

"You're not serious?"

 

"Yeah," Peeta said. "I'm surprised President Snow hasn't arrived yet with a Peacekeeper army."

 

"He did send reinforcements," Haymitch added. "Thanks to you, sweetheart."

 

Katniss realized what Haymitch meant, and understood Cinna's reference to "troop train." She buried her face in her hands. Why was everything so complicated? She just wanted to hunt and take care of her family. She didn't want the flu, or the victor's tour. Or anything to do with the Capitol. It all was meaningless.

 

In a way her emotions about their situation reflected her emotions about Peeta. They had been forced to work as a team, though on her part, it had been an act. And, yet, their kiss had felt real. Longing stirred within her, and she punched it back down, cursing herself for woolgathering. Peeta's lips had felt warm and full.

 

She glanced up at him, and he was looking at his nails. Even now, they were rich and succulent, and deep inside her she wanted him to kiss her. A long passionate kiss, for real. So she could judge it against the one in the cave. Their body heat soothed her as they cuddled in the sleeping bag. She hugged herself with her arms, and breathed in and out slowly, composing her thoughts on the task at hand. 

 

"I need to go hunting."


	28. Granite's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale is arrested and finds Granite in rough condition.

The cell's one working toilet smelled awful. The left hand toilet had quit working long ago. Two double bunks stood against the far wall. The cell held ten men, including Gale. Fortunately, an oppressed people often rose above their oppressors. In Gale's case, as one known to have the flu, the others did not want him near the bunks. The tenth man in the cell was not in any condition to argue with the other eight. 

 

Gale leaned down and wiped Granite's forehead. After leaving his house, he found out Granite had been arrested for inciting the riot at the mines. The Peacekeepers arrested him immediately after he inquired about Granite at the Justice Hall. 

 

"Why?"

 

Granite whispered, "Re-education. But they haven't broke me yet."

 

Gale leaned back against the concrete wall, pounding his fists against his thighs, fury boiling inside him. The Capitol chose to destroy them piece by piece rather than allow them to do their jobs. No matter how hard they worked the quota would be raised, and more people arrested. And if the only end was either be shot or jailed, then why not revolt.

 

Granite motioned with his left hand, and Gale leaned down. "You must organize the others."

 

"I'm in here."

 

"You have to get out."

 

Gale surveyed their surroundings, sweeping his right arm wide. "I'll just ask the guard politely to let me out, just like I asked politely to see you."

 

"They let you see me."

 

Gale guffawed. It hadn't expected the broken man lying next to him to crack a joke in his state. "You're right."

 

"Rendwick is right."

 

"Rendwick is dead."

 

Granite turned his head slightly, and Gale saw Granite's left eye moisten. "How many?"

 

"Twelve dead and six seriously injured."

 

"So I saved six?"

 

Gale nodded. "They were ready to right them all off."

 

The crushed man stared up at the ceiling, "Six was worth it."

 

"It's like a never ending cycle. If we don't make quota, they punish us, ensuring we don't make quota. And if we make quota, they raise their demands, forcing us to make an even higher quota."

 

"That's why you have to get out. Before, conditions were balanced, but with the pandemic, they're not. We're seeing the true meaning of their justice. You have to unite the miners. Convince Rendwick's followers they cannot continue as they always have."

 

"They won't believe me."

 

"Tell them we saved six. Rendwick's plan would have lost those six."

 

Rendwick's plan had been to make quota, and not resist. Granite wanted to face the Peacekeepers head on, showing the people of 12 would protect its own. But the recent cave in proved it didn't matter if 12's miners lived or died. And any form of resistance, no matter how limited, was not tolerated by the Capitol. The Capitol wanted all of them dead. It was this reality the miners argued about over and over. Some did not believe the Capitol would kill them all, and others insisted they would. As long as there was a glimmer of hope, resistance died. People passively fought back, like hunting game illegally, and selling it to the local butcher. 

 

Gale missed hunting with Katniss. He missed the sunrises where they sat quietly together, enjoying the beauty unfold before them. He longed to hunt with her, tracking down game. Their camaraderie completed him, and he felt whole when she was near. These moments were like the taste of honey to him. They meant the difference between existing and thriving. But was it a fiction? He wanted Rendwick to be right, and yet Granite's harsh truth explained their reality. 

 

 

He believed life with Katniss would be perfect. But would she want him? She proved more elusive than the deer they hunted. In a way the man lying next to him was a lot like Katniss. He knew Granite would never give up, and neither would Katniss. A fire burned deep within each of them, a fire he had not seen in 12's otherwise tones of gray. 

 

He dug his nails into his palms. The vein at his temple pulsed. "I'd like to get my hand on one of them."

 

"Focus your rage," Granite murmured. "Some believe 13 resisted and still exists."

 

"It was bombed and completely destroyed."

 

"And who told you that?"

 

"The Capitol."

 

Granite groaned as he cracked a crooked smile.

 

Could 13 still exist? 

 

 

It was common knowledge the Capitol had destroyed 13. But Granite questioned the Capitol's story. The idea of 13 surviving captivated him. Could it be possible for 13 to survive? 

 

 

Or more importantly, why did he accept what the Capitol told him? The Capitol could be lying for its own benefit. They forced their reality on all the Districts daily. So what really happened with District 13?

 

"What are you suggesting?"

 

"We need to know if 13 still exists."

 

They were sitting in jail, and who knows what the Peacekeepers might do to them. He caught himself, and looked down at Granite's swollen face, broken arm, and torn out fingernails. How could it be possible to find out if District 13 still existed. And then realization dawned on him, he left 12 regularly to hunt.

 

He bent down over Granite's face, and whispered, "You want me to find 13?"

 

A small smile spread on Granite's face. "Or prepare someone to survive on their own in the woods."

 

Who had nothing to lose so the Capitol would not miss him? And the pandemic deaths would easily hide the fact that one, or even two of 12's people were gone. 

 

"You're thinking about the Hillmen brothers?" The Hillmen brothers were two miners who supported Granite. They were not clever or smart, but they were persistent, often leading the ore valleys with their machine like ability to shovel coal all day.

 

"They volunteered. Both of their parents are dead, and there is no-one left in 12 who could be harmed by their leaving, except all of us, but that would happen anyway."

 

"But it takes time to learn to shoot the bow, and how to track game."

 

"You may not know this, but they both are avid bowmen. They practice in an abandoned mineshaft near their house."

 

"So they need to learn how to track game and set snares."

 

"At least the basics."

 

"Then what?"

 

"If 13 still exists, we might be able to join forces."

 

"And if it doesn't?"

 

"What have we to lose?"

 

Granite was right about that. They had nothing to lose. Conditions, already, were wretched. It was only a matter of time when the Capitol might do to 12 what they did to 13. But he didn't want to believe this reality. It was hard facing the truth of the Capitol's desire to destroy them.

 

A cell door slammed in the distance. He heard footsteps.

 

"That would be your ticket out of here," Granite said.

 

"How?"

 

"I knew you'd try to find me, so we've had people watching. Arrangements were made beforehand. Witnesses approached Cray as soon as they saw you being arrested. They will testify you were not at the riot. Cray wouldn't be satisfied, so witnesses ratted out Dell."

 

Gale started to protest, by Granite motioned for him to stop. "Dell volunteered. You must succeed."

 

Two Peacekeepers stepped into view, escorting a third man. Gale recognized Dell, a fellow miner. Dell smiled and winked. 

 

A Peacekeeper pointed a baton at Gale. "You, come here."

 

Granite grabbed his arm, "Don't fail."

 

 

 


	29. Ethical Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim is question by her mother about the best way to proceed with the limited amount of vaccine they received from the Capitol.

Mrs. Everdeen stared at the open case before her.   
  
Prim and Zenobia stood smiling on the other side of the table, the case between them, but Prim's thrill wavered as she saw the concern on her mom's face grow. "You're not happy?"  
  
Mrs. Everdeen did not move. There had been a moment of happiness on her face, but the moment vanished, and her smile transformed into deep lines on her forehead and a haggard appearance.   
  
"Are you okay, mom?"  
  
"Zenobia, honey, I need to ask you to leave and lock the door behind you. I need you to promise not to mention this to anyone. You're going to be my right hand person here. The care of those in this house, plus Prim's task of quarantining new illnesses are yours."  
  
Zenobia stood taller, but Prim could see the hurt expression on her face.   
  
Mrs. Everdeen raised her eyes to Prim's friend. She reached out her arms and embraced the young helper. "You're brave, but what Prim and I need to do, you cannot know about it."  
  
"I don't understand?" Zenobia said, tears in her eyes.   
  
"We need to keep the contents of this case just between us. Nobody can know."  
  
"There's Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch," Prim said.   
  
Mrs. Everdeen smiled at Zenobia. "You will tell Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch not to speak about this to anyone. I'm guessing they have already figured it out. I'm going to lock the door behind you. There are a few things we need to do before we can administer this vaccine. You cannot talk about this case ever again. You will be busy enough with everything else. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Zenobia nodded her head slowly. "I will."  
  
"Thank you, I'm counting on you."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"Alright, get to it."  
  
Prim waved to Zenobia as the other girl closed the door, and Prim turned the lock. She turned back to her mother, not fully understanding why her mom had given such strange instructions. She waited as her mom counted each vial, writing down the numbers on a piece of paper.  
  
The suspense was killing her, but she waited, her mom would explain as soon as she was ready.   
  
Almost forty-five minutes later, Mrs. Everdeen said, "Okay, I think I know what we can do."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"There is only enough vaccine in here for an 1/8th of our population. Which means not everyone can be vaccinated."  
  
"So we give the vaccine to the people who are the sickest, and when it's gone, it's gone."  
  
A slight smile crossed her mom's face. "You're not going to tell me this is a math problem?"  
  
"It is, and it isn't. It's an ethical problem. I must decide who gets vaccinated and who doesn't."  
  
"Not everyone is sick. So they won't need need vaccinated."  
  
"Not necessarily. Just because they're not sick now does not mean they won't be sick in the future."  
  
"Rooba is fair. It's first come first served with her."  
  
"Yes, but if word gets out a shipment of vaccine arrived within the District."  
  
"The Peacekeepers will confiscate the vaccine," Prim said, her heart plummeting at the thought of people from the Seam not receiving the vaccine. "Or the merchants will demand you vaccinate them first."  
  
"Don't forget the possibility for a riot."  
  
Prim whistled. This proved more complicated than she first thought. Her mind spun over all the new possibilities, and choosing who to vaccinate proved quite overwhelming. "I think my head hurts."  
  
Mrs. Everdeen touched Prim's head and stroked her hair back. "I have a plan."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I need you to think through all the possibilities, as well, because you will be my right hand in this."  
  
"I thought Zenobia was your right hand."  
  
"I guess I have two right hands, or I'm an octopus."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Two things: who deserves to be vaccinated? How can we disguise the vaccine so it will not cause undo stress or a riot?"  
  
Prim bounced each question around in her head. If it were the Capitol, President Snow would be vaccinated first because he's the leader. That's not fair to those who were not the President. Everyone had a right to life. "Okay, I'm beginning to hate this. It's like one of those complicated math problems she despised. You could argue if someone is important they must be vaccinated, but what about the others who are not important? What is important during a pandemic?"  
  
"In a pandemic, who would be important?"  
  
"I guess the doctors and nurses who took care of people, because if they're sick who would take care of the masses."  
  
"Excellent. Who else?"  
  
Prim blew out a long breath. Her head did hurt now. "I don't know. People who are the sickest."  
  
"But vaccine cannot help someone who is severely ill because their body is fighting the flu, and the vaccine might make matters worse."  
  
"So, people who aren't sick?"  
  
"Yes, and people who would transmit the flu," Mrs. Everdeen said.  
  
Prim creased her brow. "Who would transmit the flu?"  
  
"Children."  
  
"School has been closed because of the flu."  
  
"Correct, but children are also younger, and their lives are longer than someone who is 80, who has experienced much in life."  
  
Prim groaned. "Why couldn't there be enough vaccine for everyone?"  
  
Mrs. Everdeen ran her fingers over the vials. "Whoever brought this put their life at risk because the Capitol will not appreciate someone stealing their vaccine."  
  
"Are we going to get into trouble?"  
  
"Not if we do it right."  
  
"How are we going to do this?"  
  
"Fist we have to create a plausible placebo, and find a way to make the vaccine look like the placebo."  
  
"We're not using the cool gun."  
  
Mrs. Everdeen chuckled. "If we use the vaccine injector, every Peacekeeper around will want to know where we came by this expensive piece of equipment."  
  
"The authorities will come knocking on our door, and we'd be in big trouble."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"We can't use the injector; what do we do?"  
  
"We will find a way to administer the vaccine the old fashion way with a needle."  
  
"Do we have enough needles? Are you sure we can't use the injector, it's got all those caps in the case."  
  
"It's very tempting, but this deals with my second question. How can we disguise the vaccine so it will not cause undo stress or a riot?"  
  
"By vaccinating everyone. But placebos are not real."  
  
"We know that, but the patient doesn't. They'll think it's all the same because we vaccinate everyone."  
  
"Do you mean we're going to water down the vaccine so there's enough?"  
  
"Actually, you have a good idea, but I'm guessing if we water the vaccine down, we might as well give everyone a placebo. No, the dosages will undiluted."  
  
"We use two needles. I give the placebo shot, and you give the real vaccine."  
  
"I thought of that, Prim, but people are clever, and if everyone I gave the vaccine shot to became well, and those you gave a shot to did not improve, people might figure it out."  
  
"What if we switched?"  
  
"I think it comes down to only I'm the only one who gives the shots. Your role will be to put everyone at rest, and sell the product. I don't want you to mention the Capitol at all. This will be a concoction we brewed up on our own. We tell them it's a home remedy, if they choose to get a shot, it's up to them."  
  
"So I won't know who's getting the vaccine?"  
  
"Correct. You will know we brewed placebos. This is a secret I want you keep till your dying day. Nobody can know about what's in this case. Even Zenobia does not know how many inoculations are within this case. Just tell her it's enough."  
  
Her mom made sense. Her earlier excitement slipped away, and she had an ever increasing sense of dread. "What if we're caught?"  
  
"I guess we better get started."


	30. Inoculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripper joins Prim and Mrs. Everdeen in their plan to inoculate all of District 12. Ripper's contribution is her ability to make alcohol.

Ripper guessed something was afoot when she heard Mrs. Everdeen and Prim set up a lab in the small kitchen of the Everdeen's old home.   
  
Ripper recovered from her amputation in the Everdeen's back bedroom. With the risk of infection being high, the Everdeen woman kept her near, and checked on her daily. Her stump was healing nicely, but her home had been quarantined. Her mother The other mining patients returned to their respective homes, as well. In a way she had nothing left. Mrs. Everdeen informed her of her mother's death shortly after the mining accident which took her arm.   
  
For over a week the pungent and caustic smells alternated with other weaker scents.   
  
After the first week of smelling strange concoctions emanating from the little kitchen, Ripper chose to intervene. She climbed out of bed and left the back bedroom.  
  
She stepped into the kitchen, and startled Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, to the point both women screamed.  
  
"Sorry for intruding," she said.   
  
Mrs. Everdeen collected herself. "I completely forgot you were hear, Ripper."  
  
"You did say I could stay."  
  
"Yes, I did, didn't I?"  
  
Ripper looked at all the pans and bottles, and the fresh ingredients on the counter. Off to one side was a small case. Mrs. Everdeen distracted her while Prim went to get some herbs on her left. Ripper played along and followed Mr. Everdeen to the back porch. "You can pick anything you find in the back yard."   
  
Mrs. Everdeen had created an herbal garden in the small fenced in space. Ripper had to admit she was impressed. But her real interest lay back in the kitchen, and something about the Everdeen lady's behavior told her she was hiding something.   
  
Mrs. Everdeen crossed her arms. "I'm sorry we woke you up."   
  
"Actually, I'm feeling restless. Is there some way I can help you? You've shown so much kindness, and I like to repay my debts."  
  
Mrs. Everdeen strolled back to the kitchen, and Ripper followed her. Ripper noticed Prim was cutting feverfew, and the small case had disappeared off the counter.  
  
"That's not necessary," Mrs. Everdeen said. "We're trying to create a home remedy that might boost people's immune system to fight the flu."   
  
Something told her it was time to put her cards on the table. "It's obvious you're up to something more. If you don't want to tell me. I'll understand, but I happen to have some expertise in distilling things like alcohol. If this is of any use to you, I'd be happy to volunteer my services. I may have lost my arm, but I do know how to distill anything you throw at me."  
  
Prim watched her mother closely. This was the critical moment. Mrs. Everdeen sized up the work on the counter. Her shoulders relaxed, and Ripper smiled. "Yes, we could use your help, but this has to remain absolutely between us. Nobody can know a thing. I need you to keep a secret."  
  
A deep sense of purpose flooded into Ripper. "Anything. But all I ask is to join you when you visit the people in the Merchant section of 12."  
  
"How do you know we'll be visited the Merchant section?"  
  
Ripper motioned with her one hand. "You're obviously coming up with a flu remedy. And what little I've heard, you desire to make sure everyone in District 12 can receive it."  
  
Mrs. Everdeen put a hand over her mouth.   
  
Ripper motioned for her not to panic. "I meant what I said. If you're creating a vaccine or whatever, I happen to know that you will need alcohol in order to sterilize your equipment. I also know in most fake medicines, they use alcohol. A shot of whiskey is sometimes better than any medicine."  
  
"We're not trying to create a hot toddy, but something we can inject. Though a hot toddy might add an element of distraction because many in the Seam would recognize it for what it is."  
  
"I can make as much alcohol as you need."  
  
"But what's the catch?"  
  
"You mean, why am I willing to help you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One, I like to pay my debts. Two, I need to join you when you administer whatever it is you're making. I can't tell you why I want to join you, but know I'm doing it for a good reason, and you'd approve. I'd be the only one risking anything."  
  
"I like your honesty. Let me be honest with you, as well. Our little project might get us all in trouble. Are you sure you want to join?"  
  
"I'm tired of seeing the people of 12 suffering; whether it's the flu, or the injustice perpetrated on the women of our District. I want to do something about it. Before I lost my arm, I was pinned down for God only knows how long. I only had my thoughts to keep me company. I made some decisions down in the dark, and I intend to see them through."  
  
They were all silent for a few seconds. She realized her arm didn't hurt.   
  
"This is exciting," Prim said. "We're so going to kick butt."  
  
  
They implemented their plan, and after a few trials and errors, they were able to create a placebo and hot toddy decent enough to fool anyone in the District.   
  
The routine consisted of Ripper lugging a large black suitcase to each location, and setting up the inoculations and the hot toddies.   
  
"Why don't you carry the smaller bag?" Mrs. Everdeen asked, following their second trip.  
  
"I need to build up my strength," Ripper answered. "Plus the crowds will naturally grow once word gets out." She was soon proved right.  
  
From the very start their hot toddy and inoculations were a hit. Word spread throughout the District, and everyone wanted to take the hot toddy. The inoculations took a backseat to the more popular alcohol based remedy.   
  
The only glitch occurred when Head Peacekeeper Cray demanded all his troops receive the hot toddy and inoculation. They planned on visiting the Peacekeepers later in order to treat the children. Cray insisted, and so the Merchant section, and the Peacekeepers were deemed necessary.  
  
Mrs. Everdeen insisted on Prim remaining at home when they went to Cray's home, but Ripper convinced the cautious mother the necessity of having Prim present. Otherwise Cray might question why her daughter was not there. Prim would remain by her mother's side at all times.   
  
Head Peacekeeper Cray, and his entire household, waited to be inoculated.   
  
On this particular day, Ripper's face grew concerned. She leaned over to Mrs. Everdeen. "I forgot to dilute the alcohol. I'll need to get water from the kitchen."  
  
Mrs. Everdeen smiled at the elderly Cray. "Can Ripper get some water from your kitchen sink?"  
  
Cray tore his eyes off Prim, and waved the one armed woman away. Ripper picked up the large suitcase and carried it to the kitchen.   
  
"Why does she need to take the whole suitcase?" Cray asked.  
  
Mrs. Everdeen's heart raced. She had no idea why Ripper had taken the large suitcase with her. She also didn't like the way Cray looked at her daughter. Collecting herself, she answered. "We have a special mix, and the measuring cups are in the suitcase. She's quite strict with her measurements."   
  
Cray chuckled. "Trade secrets till the last. I guess everyone is entitled to a little mystery. Are there any side effects?"  
  
"The others in the room leaned forward a bit, curious to know the answer as well."  
  
"None that we've seen thus far, but I'd hoped to have inoculated most of the District before visiting you. Just in case there were."  
  
"If some side effects did occur, I could send for you or your daughter?"  
  
"I'd be happy to come if there is any problem. But like I said, we've had no side effects at all."  
  
People started to get restless.   
  
Cray rubbed his hands together. "Where is she?"  
  
"It takes time in order to make sure the amounts are correct."  
  
Cray turned to an elderly man, "See what's keeping the one armed lady."   
  
The man stood up, but Ripper walked back into the room carrying the black suitcase.   
  
"Terribly sorry. Everything's ready."  
  
"Excellent," Cray said.   
  
On the way home Prim said, "That man is creepy."  
  
Mrs. Everdeen hugged her daughter. "He is a vile man."  
  
"I wish he were dead," Ripper said.   
  
"Why?" Prim asked.  
  
"I had a sister named Sey. Cray took an interest in her. She later killed herself,"  
  
"Is that why you disappeared? Because I know you don't need water."  
  
"I can't answer that, but my heart feels much lighter after our visit."  
  



	31. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss listens to Peeta while she lies in bed, and chat before she hunts.

The days marched on in District 12. Peeta rose like clockwork, passing by Katniss's room quietly, his footsteps identifiable by the rhythm his artificial leg made on the floor. Some times he would pause near her door, and Katniss longed for him to come in and sit down on the bed and talk with her like they did in the cave. Several times she almost called out, but something stopped her each time. 

 

A heating register, next to her bed, lay directly over the kitchen. She would lay in the dark listening to him begin working for the day; or she would curl up and snooze while he prepared the dough for baking. 

 

The water running, the mixer humming, the bowels and the trays moving, the chopping of the dough, and the slapping sound of kneading were now a part of her life. She liked having him busy at work while she slept. 

 

He hummed to himself while he worked. Katniss shook her head when he messed up the tune. He was always forgetting the tune, or mixing one tune with another one. During those moments she wanted to scream at the register, but bit her tongue instead or rolled over so she couldn't hear him.

 

She rose early to hunt. In her own home across the street, Prim would be sound asleep, and her mother never appeared before nine, but by then Katniss would have been on her way back to the Hob. She liked having the morning to herself, but she liked snoozing when Peeta worked. 

 

Her internal clock woke her from a delicious dream where she was walking in the meadow with Peeta. They had no cares in the world, and she knew they had all afternoon. She tried holding onto the dream a few moments longer, but the dream became lost in her waking thoughts. 

 

She climbed out of bed and dressed. 

 

Wonderful aromas drifted up from the kitchen, and Katniss's mouth watered. She wondered how Peeta remained so thin with all the wonderful breads and pastries he made. 

 

She sauntered into the kitchen. "Good morning."

 

Flour covered Peeta's forearms, and he twisted a rope of dough, laying the rope on a tray with three others like it. "Good morning."

 

Katniss sat on a stool next to the counter. A small plate held a half moon shaped meat pasty. She enjoyed Peeta's hand pies. They brought back memories of her father in his blue work shirt, his scuffed helmet, and the rough hands holding her; his scent comfortingher. 

 

She savored the first bite, the crunch of the pastry, and the spiced meat inside. She would miss them when the pandemic was over, and she returned to her own house. 

 

"Several miners have returned to work," Peeta said. "That's good."

 

"It is."

 

"Some are saying the end is in sight, but most don't want to speak about it for fear the flu will continue."

 

"I'm not sure how my mom manages."

 

"If you ask me: Ripper's alcohol." 

 

Katniss smiled to herself. She was impressed with the one armed woman, turned distiller. "Haymitch will be happy."

 

"And Cray."

 

"Mom said Cray was absolutely creepy. He kept staring at Prim the whole time. I'm not sure what I might have done if did that to me."

 

"Probably shoot an apple out of his mouth."

 

She rolled her eyes. Her shot had been a great shot, though. The Game Makers were not expecting her defiance. 

 

"No, seriously. The guy's a menace. He takes advantage of the girls in 12, and we can do nothing."

 

Peeta moved the tray to the side, and started to fill a new tray. "I know. But the Capitol."

 

She breathed out audibly. She was tired of the Capitol dictating everything in life. The Capitol ruined any chance of 12 moving forward, and their defeat was constantly shoved in their face. "If you could do anything, anything at all, what would you do?"

 

Peeta stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ceiling. "What would I do?"

 

She ate another bite of pasty. 

 

"I guess I'd get rid of the Peacekeepers in each District, and let the people live. Kids have plenty to eat, and not go hungry. Or I might travel to other Districts. I'm not talking about the squares where we will be going, but the food each district eats, the land where they live. Have a bake off or try some new foods."

 

"A bake off?"

 

"What?"

 

"You can do anything in the world, and you want to have a bake off?"

 

Peeta shrugged. "I'd like to find out if my baked goods are as good as the Capitol's, or even better. Some of the cakes in the Capitol were impressive. They would never sell here, but it would be fun to create something wild. What about you?"

 

Katniss considered the question. She wanted to go into the woods and find a beautiful spot with plenty of game, and a place for everyone. "I don't know."

 

"Yes, you do. I won't laugh. Even though you made fun of my bake off. It's your turn."

 

"I don't want to have to scratch for food anymore."

 

"You have that now."

 

"It's not the same. I don't think anyone should have to endure what my family did growing up. I'd close the mine, and create a whole new industry. Any evidence of the Capitol would be gone."

 

"Would you like to visit other Districts?"

 

"Sure. But not on a train with all those people who hate us at each stop."

 

"I think about that as well. Haymitch says we'll be making the trip every year."

 

They remain quiet for several minutes. Katniss ponders over their upcoming trip to the other districts. She is not sure how she will feel seeing Rue's family, or the others to be honest.

 

Katniss could identify rough shapes outside as the morning like took on bluish tint. 

 

"I guess it's time," she said. 

 

"Yeah, these have to go in the oven."

 

Katniss remains sitting while Peeta pops the trays into the oven.

 

He returns to the counter, and begins preparing round loaves of bread. She watches him work, his hands quickly folding and shaping the dough. Minutes pass, and she's mesmerized by his movements. 

 

"Really getting a jump on the day," he said. 

 

Katniss sighs, and gets up. She walks toward the exit, turns and says, "I noticed you can't carry a tune."

 

He looks up, and she is gone.


	32. Rough Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale takes the Hillmen brothers out for a hunt in order to get them ready for their journey. Katniss is less than thrilled.

Katniss and Gale sat overlooking the meadow from within the trees. A large rock made a fine vantage point. It was not their usual meeting place, but Gale suggested they meet there because of a favor.

"Does the leg bother you?"

Gale observed where the cast used to be. "I'm slow, but the leg and ankle feels solid."

"So what's the favor?"

Everything depended on his answer. 

While in the cast he taught the brothers how to set snares, light a fire, and other basic principles of hunting. Due to his broken leg, he had not been able to take them out to the woods around District 12. 

Today all this would change. Unfortunately, Granite demanded he remain silent about the reason why he was training the brothers. 

"I've been working on a project involving the Hillmen brothers."

He waited. An exasperated sigh drifted his way, to be expected. Katniss treasured their Sunday hunting, just as much as he did. Having two other people with them while they hunted would turn their peaceful time together into work.

He tapped his thigh. "You know how I feel. I should be bringing my brothers out here and showing them how to hunt."

"Why don't you? At least their respectful. These two are the worst possible people to bring out here. Can you even trust them?"

Roblee and Harris loved to brag about their exploits. If they let slip about Katniss and Gale hunting, the authorities might take a personal interest. He chose to train them because Granite asked him too. 

"They don't like the Capitol."

"I don't like the Capitol, either, but I don't go blabbing about it to everyone I meet."

"You're right, Catnip. I shouldn't have asked them."

"Oh, so you're going to blame someone else?"

"It's not like that. Granite has asked me to do a job. I need to teach them how to hunt. Once they know that, they're gone."

"But they'll disturb the game."

"Not for long."

She studied him. He thought his last words carried a note of finality with them. 

"How long?" 

"Once they prove they can set snares, start a fire, and can bring down game, I'm done."

"So what will they be doing today?"

Gale cleared his throat.

Katniss contemplated the fence and the houses. Two men crawled under the electric fence and made their way across the meadow. They were scanning the tree line. 

"They want me to show them how to hunt?"

"Not exactly," Gale said. "They think the footage from the Hunger Games is a lie, Capitol propaganda."

Katniss shook her head. "Of course they would."

They waited in silence, each keeping their thought to themselves. 

The brothers approached the wood about a hundred yards from where Gale and Katniss sat. He had instructed them to track him down once they reached the woods. 

He watched as they stood in one spot. Roblee waved his arms, and he heard yelling. 

Katniss giggled. "This is going to be fun."

Instead of searching for tracks or sign, it appeared the brothers were fighting over where to go. After a minute or so, they turned away from Gale and Katniss, and headed in the opposite direction.

Katniss stood. "From the looks of things, they're not ready. I'll meet you back in the District."

"Katniss, give it a chance." 

Her fingers waved goodbye as she marched away, leaving Gale sitting on the rock. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Gale showed the brothers the snares. 

"Where's Katniss?" Horris looked around.

"She chose to hunt alone."

"She's afraid we'll find out she can't shoot?" Horris asked.

Gale bit his tongue. 

They worked their way along a game trail. Roblee stomped along, and made too much noise.

"Try not to make so much noise."

Something rustled under a nearby bush, and a second later a rabbit darted down the trail. Both brothers loosed arrows that missed.

"Just warming up," Horris said.

Gale shook his head. If he or Katniss warmed up when game were at hand, they wouldn't bring anything home.

They spent over two hours hunting. Roblee proved the better of the two. He shot a rabbit and two squirrels. Horris, on the other hand, did not find a single target. His bravado died quickly. 

They walked silently back toward the fence, when a gobble brought all three to a dead stop. Gale knocked an arrow for the first time. "Let me take the lead."

The other two fell in behind him, and Gale checked the wind as they approached. About seventy yards, Gale saw at least five turkeys eating. They were hens. He searched the surrounding woods for the old tom. Two more hens moved, bringing the total to seven. A gobble came from the left, but Gale was not in a good position. If he moved left the hens would see him, and flee.

He searched for the hens, and found a one hen, broadside to him. 

Horris moved up beside him. Gale motioned him back, but Horris wanted a kill. He stepped in front of Gale, blocking any kind of shot. Gale bit his lip, and wanted to club the impetuous man.

Horris only had one shot, and it wasn't likely he would hit anything. Gale thought about how hungry he was, and didn't want to lose a bird. He stepped to the right, when Horris fired too soon. His arrow flew over the hen's back, and into a tree, startling the birds.

Off to his right, two arrows flew in quick succession and two turkeys went down.

"What was that?" Horris shouted.

Roblee sprinted forward. "Did you see that? Two shots."

Gale stood up and looked off to his right. He could make out Katniss standing behind a tree.

They all walked toward the two fallen birds. An arrow stuck out through its side.

Roblee whistled. "Look at that. She shot it in the eye. I never seen anything like it."

Horris shrugged. "My shot set it up."

Gale shook his head. Was it possible for someone to be so blind to their own ineptitude? He checked on Katniss. She marched up to the nearest bird and removed the arrow, followed by the second bird. She cleaned off the arrows and turned toward the two brothers. "Roblee. Horris. If you could carry these."

Roblee grinned and sauntered behind Katniss. Horris muttered something to himself, but bent over and picked up the largest bird.

Katniss led the way with the brothers bringing up the rear. They reached the fence, and Katniss remained elusive. Horris continued to complain to himself. 

One by one the brothers crawled under the fence. Gale waited for Katniss. She paused in front of him, and raised her eyebrows. 

Gale closed his eyes and nodded. It had been a bad day. 


	33. Social Climber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flavius has reached the pinnacle of social climbing by having Antonius removed as the Presidential adviser. So he thinks.

Flavius strode into the President's Office with great anticipation. 

Over four months of preparation finally paid off. Antonius would not be presenting the latest statistics to President Snow. Inter office rivalry proved to be Flavius's specialty. As a younger and savvy Capitol climber, he learned from the best. He knew how to lay the groundwork necessary to undercut, and ultimately get others in his way fired or moved. In this particular case, Antonius had been the last rung of his way to the President's advisory position.

He smiled to himself, considering how Antonius must be feeling right about now. Capitol Information, the arm of government collecting information and secrets from the various Districts, was a perfect position, but did not compare to the President's personal adviser. 

He remembered fondly watching Antonius's face turn bright purple with rage. The old man looked like he could drop dead on the spot. 

He waved to the secretary, who opened the door for him. 

"He's waiting."

"Thank you."

The long office was built to intimidate. President Snow sat at the far end, the desk, and surrounding floor, were raised. A subtle devise, that made everyone look up to the leader of Panem. 

He marched up to the desk, paused, nodded his head, then placed the latest reports on the President's desk. 

Snow opened the folder and scanned over the pages. 

Flavius watched the President closely. Many of the President's moods could only be discerned by the subtle movements in the President's face. The left eyebrow raised. It was a good sign.

"As you can see production levels in District 12 have increased. They are 2% above quota. The flu epidemic has reached it's high water mark. The other Districts are still under 12's current numbers, but we suspect things will turn shortly."

Snow flipped two more pages, and set the file down. "Are the sick Peacekeepers back to work?"

Cold sweat broke out on Flavius's forehead. The Peacekeepers? Why did Snow want to know about them? He ignored those numbers and fudged the production quota to demonstrate his ability to perform in his new role. "They are the same as last month, about half strength."

"And yet the miners are recovering?"

"Cray informed us of an herbal treatment used on flu victims. The treatment improved worker recovery. Other Districts are inquiring about it, and Cray offered to supply the them with the medicine. He says they can produce it, and create a new industry for twelve. "

"For a price, no doubt," Snow said smiling. "Our Head Peacekeeper in 12 is quite an ambitious man. I've pegged him as less than capable. And who made this miracle cure all Cray plans to sell?"

Flavius touched his lip. "Our spies traced it back to Mrs. Everdeen. She's the mother of Katniss Everdeen, the most recent Victor."

Snow's smile froze Flavius's heart. His mind raced over all the information at his disposal. He missed something. A vital piece of information had been left out, and Antonius knew it. The former adviser's reach was long. He cursed Antonius's name under his breath. If he got through this interview, he'd personally see to it Antonius reveal all he knew and die a long and quite painful death. 

"And you didn't question Cray how the miners grew better, and the Peacekeepers did not improve?"

"I was just looking at those numbers before I came, but wanted to report the good news to you about production being on the rise. Our industry sector needs coal."

Snow laughed, and stood. "You are right. Commerce before everything else. You studied business at Capitol University?"

"Top of my class."

Snow's eyebrows rose as he poured two tumblers of his renowned scotch. He crossed to Flavius and handed him a glass. "Take a seat. I think it time we discuss your future. I'm impressed how you maneuvered Antonius out." He walked behind his desk but did not sit down. He sipped his drink. 

Flavius gushed. "Thank you, Mr. President." 

"Don't mention it. Do you know why Antonius served as my aid for all these years?"

Flavius took another drink to think before answering. Should he answer truthfully or lie. Better tell the truth. "He knew how to read people, and get what he wants by crushing those around him."

Snow sipped his drink. "Go on."

"He was getting old. His decisions were not original. He just towed the party line."

Snow placed his drink on the desk and picked up the folder with the report in it. "One thing I always liked about your former boss was his ability to deflect my anger into an avenue that did not involve him. Isn't that right?"

Flavius didn't follow what Snow meant. A door opened to his left, and he saw Antonius saunter into the room. A stab of fear shot through him. His pulse began to race, and he suddenly felt quite ill.

"Antonius knew I'd be furious by the news from 12. He didn't want to bring me the news, and found you. I must admit he's quite clever. I personally would not trust my children with him, but he knows my moods, and because I get tired of incompetence, a demonstration needs to be made to keep everyone in top working mode."

Flavius looked fixedly at Antonius, and saw the old adviser smirk. He'd been duped.

"Report?"

Antonius spoke calmly. "Someone stole a single vaccination case from the last shipment. I've questioned the workers responsible. They stated all cases were accounted for, but when a inventory was made they found one case missing. Someone is lying, and there are people getting answers now."

"And where do you think this case of vaccine ended up?"

Flavius gripped the arms of the chair. He no longer mattered, and felt dismissed sitting there. Was he having a panic attack?

"All reports from the Districts indicate 12 is the only one with a sudden rise in production levels."

"Any idea who?"

"Two troop transports visited the District to drop off fresh troops due to the flu. Cray naturally is on our radar, but it is quite likely Mrs. Everdeen received the case. Cray's miracle herbal cure is too far fetched for anyone to believe. They will be questioned."

"Excellent." Snow turned to Flavius. "I admire your ambition. But as you can see I already have a competent adviser." 

Understanding swept over the young man. He grabbed his throat. A sudden jolt of pain overwhelmed him. 

The two men observed Flavius collapse in the chair, the glass smashing on the floor.

Snow sat down in his chair. "One day you won't have someone to take the blame for these missteps."

"It's being taken care of as we speak."

"I look forward to hearing good news."


	34. Dark Brown Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is having a blah day because her expected hunting partner brought outsiders. The Capitol Tour is looming in the future, and she wants to sit and have a cup of tea.

The Hillmen brothers headed for the hob with the turkeys. Katniss marched toward Victors’ Village when Gale called out from behind her. She wasn’t in the mood. She had been looking forward to Sunday all week, and wanted to enjoy the day with Gale; not two overzealous boys.

She turned. “What?”

Her tone caught Gale by surprise. “I’m sorry.”

There were too many emotions right at the moment for Katniss to process. Prim understood her moods, and at the moment it was dark brown going on to stormy. “You know I’ve been looking forward to Sunday all week.”

Gale’s shoulders slumped. “I know. I was too, but I’ve got a job to do.”

She wrinkled her brow. “Why all the secrecy?”

“I can’t tell you. But it’s for District 12.”

The Hillmen brothers started chasing each other with turkeys. Katniss shook her head. “I’m not sure those two can keep a secret.”

“Well I can, Katniss.”

Oh, that is supposed to make me feel better? There were times Katniss did not understand men. Why did they have to be so mysterious? If Gale is training them to hunt, then they must be planning a trip. But where would two brothers go, and cause Gale to be all secretive about it.

“So you’re preparing them to go to 13, big whoop?”

The amazement on Gale’s face confirmed her hunch. She smiled inside. It was too easy. It either had to be about the Capitol. It was the one topic in the District spoken about in hushed tones.

“You’re not supposed to know that?”

“Right.” She turned and began marching away. She heard Gale catch up to her. She wanted to move, to stretch her legs. If she stood still for too long she might just scream.

“Wait,” he said.

She stopped and put a hand on her hip. All of a sudden he was all talkative.

“They’re supposed to find a way to 13 and make contact.”

“Why don’t you go? You have a better chance than them.”

“I want to, but I want you to go with me.”

His words tugged at her, and she wondered about her feelings. She checked them. She felt friendly toward Gale, but she wasn’t looking for anything more. “Someone has to stay back and look after the families.”

He bit his lower lip.

“Look, Gale. I’m having a bad dad. I wanted to get out into the woods to unwind. You brought a couple guys, and things didn’t go my way. It happens. Let’s forget about it, and meet next Sunday?”

“We’re running out of time.”

“What do you mean?” He looked lost, but she didn’t want a puppy right now.

“The tour.”

It was finally out. She had been dreading that word for over a fortnight. As new Victors they were expected to make the rounds of the other districts. A show of Capitol responsibility. Snow didn’t care about 12 or anyone else.

“I don’t want to go, but they’re making me.”

Gale nodded. “We all have to do what we must.”

“You make it sound like I’m looking forward to it.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No. Why?”

He shook his head, and turned away. “Forget it.”

It was like trying to get the coal dust out of the house. As soon as you open a door or window, a thin layer of dust would cover the table and counters.

“Well, I’ll see you next week.” She set out toward the Victors’ Village, and half expected him to stop her. But he did not. She trekked on paused outside her house. There were still sick people inside, despite the vaccine being distributed. That was one of the good moment.

She slipped around back to avoid the bread line. Peeta cleaned in the kitchen. She found a stool off to one side and sat down at the counter. Peeta saw her come in, but continued to work.

There was something about Peeta she found comforting. He sensed her dark brown moods, and had sense enough to leave her alone. There was a piece of string from a flour sack, and she began to twist it around her finger. Peeta hummed.

She wound the string tight one way, and reversed it. Back and forth, without meaning or purpose. That’s how her life felt at the moment. She wanted to go back, and others were pushing her forward.

Peeta placed a cup of hot tea in front of her. She had not even heard the kettle whistle. She sipped it, and the heat coursed down into her body. She rotated her head to relax her neck.

What did Gale mean, “What did he mean, ‘I’m looking forward to it?’” The Capitol Tour happened to be the last thing she wanted to do. She could barely get through the night without seeing Rue’s face. She wasn’t sure how she would react if she saw Rue’s parents.

She sipped more tea, and focussed on the hot liquid. Why couldn’t she just sit here and drink cup after cup of tea. No commitments, or nobody wanting something from you. The Capitol Tour would be gatherings, and dinners, and countless people. Thinking about it made her tense.

Okay! She would stop thinking about it.

“Are you looking forward to the tour?”

Peeta looked up from his broom. “What do you mean?”

“This thing we have to go on. Are you looking forward to it?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Peeta walked over to the counter across from her. “You have nightmares.”

“So do you.”

“I can handle mine.”

She put down her tea, waiting.

“I heard you screaming last night. It’s the fourth night this week.”

She felt self-conscious. “Did I?”

“Yeah, you did. Now add the families who we’ll meet on this tour. The families of their children who did not come home because of us.”

She stared down at her cup. The brown liquid remained silent. And the terrors of the night comforted her.


	35. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is driven inside because of a thunderstorm, and decides to cuddle with Peeta while he naps.

The thunderstorm struck around two, sending everyone running home. The rain drove Katniss inside from the deck. Peeta sat writing at the desk. She saw him move the paper into the drawer when she stamped into the room; her hair damp from the rain. He pushed away from the desk, and headed to the nearest window watching the sheets of rain blowing across the yard.

Katniss headed to the kitchen and grabbed a towel from the drawer, drying her face and hair.

"It's really coming down." Peeta crossed over to the couch, dropping onto it with a long sigh. 

"Uh huh." The towel's scent reminded her of the woods and clean laundry on the line. Her dad let her climb up onto his lap during thunderstorms, holding her and singing songs. She wiped down her arms, and realized how quiet the house felt. The clock ticked on the wall. "Is anyone here?"

Peeta mumbled from the couch, "They're finally gone." 

Katniss searched the downstairs. All the rooms stood empty; the mattresses in the spare bedrooms were stripped bare. There were no longer sick people in the house. Quiet replaced the constant hum and coughing ten or more people make. She suddenly felt alone.

A loud thunderclap rattled the windows, and she sprinted downstairs and into the family room. She slowed before Peeta could see her. She was not a little girl anymore.

Peeta snoozed at one end of the large couch. He's heavy breathing slow and steady. 

She tiptoed over to the couch and sat down beside him, nestling in close. There was a great urge to be with someone, to cuddle like they did in the cave. 

Peeta's body soothed away the slight chill as she adjusted herself against him. He smelled like fresh bread. His breathing stopped for a moment, and his arm came around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. 

She wondered at how quickly his breathing grew relaxed as he dozed off a second time. She didn't mind because she felt safe. There were no tributes hunting them, and Peeta's leg was not an issue anymore; his real leg warmed her thigh.

Rain pattered, and she found her eyelids growing heavy. 

There were so many emotions and memories she no longer wished to keep, but her mind clung to them, replaying them over and over, until they wore her down. 

She remembered a song her dad used to sing to her on those stormy days. She hummed a few lines of the Hanging Tree; Peeta gripped her tighter, and the fear the upcoming tour melted away. She feels safe now, and she dozed off.

In her dream there was no Capitol. She stood on the back porch with laundry snapping in the wind. Two children played in the distance. She knew them somehow, but wondered whose children they were. The oldest was a girl with long dark braids. She spun in a circle in the meadow, laughing. The youngest, a boy, ran around his sister with his arms stretched out on either side of his body, the sun shining off his head.

Katniss wanted to call to them, but they looked so happy. At first she thought it was her and Prim, but something inside her knew the youngest happened to be a boy. Joy filled her, and she wanted the dream to never end.

Peeta jerked involuntarily, and Katniss felt herself slipping away from two children, and the back porch with the laundry snapping in the wind. She tried holding onto the scene, hoping it would continue. There was a moment when she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the dream to return, but the dream evaporated.

She opened her eyes and found the family room deep in twilight. All she wanted was to slip back into the dream with the children playing. A deeper loss filled her instead, as the light of the dream faded into deep twilight. 

"That's probably the best sleep I've had in years," Peeta said. His breath on her neck causes her skin to tingle, and a thrill flashed through her. She forgot the dream.

"Mmmmmm." She stretched like her sister's cat, Buttercup, allowing her muscles to find release, and feeling the wonderful sensation of movement.

Peeta's hand remained on her side as she stretched, and its heat felt good. On impulse she threw her legs out long the couch, and leaned back onto Peeta's other hand, looking up at him. His full lips and shining eyes are tempting, and she smiled. 

He leaned down and kissed her gently, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and head, pulling him down into her, and running her fingers through his hair; their kiss is long and delightful. A contented sigh escaped her lips, and she wanted another kiss.

Why does it have to feel so good? She thought. She ignored the question, and focussed on his warm lips. She parted her mouths and he matched her, warm desire spreading up her belly, as they search out each other's lips. Peeta moved his head, and started kissing her cheek, her eyes, her forehead, and then back to her lips. 

She wanted more. Her tongue slipped out and caressed his upper lip. He groaned, and his arms wrapped around her. She was safe. They were back in the cave, when they had their first real kiss. Happiness washed over her. 

His tongue searched for hers, and she met it, eagerly enjoying its thrust within her mouth. An ache caused her thighs and pelvis to move upward involuntarily, and his strong hands kneaded the muscles in her back, sending delicious thrills throughout her midsection and down into her groin. 

Her hands traced the lines of Peeta's muscles in his shoulders and arms. The sensory touch was like little explosions coursing through her, as her hands travel back up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back. He buried his face in her neck, and she groaned in absolute delight. 

Was this what it was like being in love?


	36. Morning

Peeta awoke at his usual time. Though, with residents of 12 getting better, some stopped coming for bread. A couple families insisted his bread tasted better than the bread from his parents’s bakery. The compliment flattered him, but he filed it away to soon be forgotten. There was no need to bake as much as he did, and soon people will be back to their lives.

He dressed and tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to wake Katniss. Desire coursed through him, and he stopped outside her door. Everything about last night was like heaven. The rain, the nap, and the kissing still buzzed at the edges of consciousness. Today had to be the best day ever. But should he wake her?

A battle raged inside him. He longed to go inside, and yet he dared not push things; but last night had been fantastic. They would not have made out if there wasn’t something. He felt it.

He turned and started down the hall, and halted on the first step. Something inside him pinged. He turned around and approached her door as quietly as he could, and opened it.

The bed had been stripped, and Katniss’s things were gone.

He stood staring into the room, in shock.

He flicked on the light.

Empty.

Had it been a dream?

Minutes passed.

The house stood empty.

As did his heart.

He flicked off the light, and proceeded downstairs to bake bread.


	37. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta struggles with reality.

The morning wore on as Peeta waited for the right person to walk through the door. Winnow handed out the bread to those few families who needed loaves. The number of families needing bread grew less each day. The mine still required long shifts, but the quota could be met with workers returning to work.

Winnow surprised him, she wanted to learn baking techniques. Helping Peeta had awakened a passion for baking. Peeta instructed her in the basics, encouraging her to learn more on her own.

Meanwhile, Peeta’s mind scrutinized every detail of what happened last night, and he zeroed back to the devastation he felt standing in Katniss’s empty room. She was gone. His body ached to hold her, and she wasn’t there.

“Are you alright?” Winnow asked.

He looked out the window for the thousandth time since dawn, hoping to see Katniss. “Yeah, just tired.”

“Are you expecting someone?”

Peeta snapped out of his funk. “No. I mean, yeah, how many more families still need to come by this morning?”

“We should have two more families coming yet.”

Peeta thought Katniss must have gone out hunting this morning, and she shouldn’t be home yet. If he went for a walk, he might accidentally bump into her. “I’m getting some fresh air.”

“Have fun.”

“The rolls in the oven come out in ten minutes.”

“I’ve got it.”

He headed outside, but soon found himself inside Haymitch’s house. “Haymitch?”

He walked around the corner and saw his old mentor passed out on the table. An empty bottle lay next to Haymitch’s hand. The disrepair in his mentor’s home matched the despair in his own heart. He dropped into a chair.

“What am I going to do?”

Haymitch snored.

Peeta buried his head in his hands. He wanted to scream and punch something at the same time. Was it all for show? Every fibre of his being ached and groaned to hold Katniss, and she left. She left! Why did she leave? It was perfect. Better than the cave. And she’s gone.

His gut wrenched. He bent over and groaned. Hot tears poured from his eyes, as he coped with the feelings of rejection. How could she be so cruel? Why did he love her?

He thought of the moment years ago, when he stood waiting for her after school, and she walked right past him, not even noticing he existed. Only it felt ten time worse than that feeling.

His gums hurt and it felt like a giant knot filled his throat. Snot plugged his nose, and he sat in misery.

Why?

Why did she leave?

It made no sense to him. Had he done something wrong? Said something wrong?

He threw his head back and wailed without making a sound. Oh, please kill me! Why did she do it?

He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Haymitch grunted, but didn’t wake.

Peeta stared at him. The older man wasn’t in peace. Nobody was in peace. Existence meant nothing. His house felt empty. He already missed the voices; the presence of others. He couldn’t help it.

He felt life stretching out into nothing, and he’d have to walk alone.

Should he find her?

But she made it clear she didn’t want to be with him?

And yet, she kissed him. It had not been fake. It couldn’t be fake. He felt her pulling him toward her, her tongue searching for his. He felt her body move under him.

So why did she leave?

This question pounded at him over and over, beating him down. She left. She left him. He thought they had finally broken through. But it wasn’t meant to be.

“What should I do?”

The house creaked, and Haymitch snored.

“Should I go after her?”

But does she even want me?

What if she came next door, and I wasn’t there? He twisted around in his seat and looked out the window, craning his neck to see. A family walked away from his house.

At first hope welled up, but then he saw it was not Katniss.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He heard her humming.

Humming in his arms.


	38. Agony Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss deals with life's pain.

Clouds floated overhead. They were the only thing in 12 truly free, but they knew enough to leave.

Tears flowed down the sides Katniss’s face as she lay on the ground looking up at the sky. Half a dozen rabbits lay beside the bow next to her.

She wept, knowing she had to do it. It took all her force of will to walk out. He’d never forgive her, but someone had to, because the Capitol would use their love to destroy the other one.

She wanted Peeta’s arms around her. She longed for his kisses. Her deep desire was to have him, embracing him with all she was. She felt safest in his arms.

The revelation of her love startled her. Each day it wasn’t there, but then last night after she went to bed, her heart betrayed her. Her own heart threw her into a spin, causing her to second guess everything she stood for as a person.

She would not have children. The Capitol would use them, and she did not want to bring children up in this world. She would not do it.

The dream haunted her, though. Was her subconscious telling her she really wanted Peeta’s children? This thought terrified her, because she knew if she looked deep into it, the answer would shatter her.

Her emotions felt raw and shredded.

Her hands shook as a wave of emotion swept through her. Her lips trembled, and she rolled over and curled up in the fetal position. Why did the fate curse her? Why did Peeta’s name get picked out of all the other names in the world? She didn’t want to be with anyone. Any relationship would destroy her, and destroy the other person, as well.

Why did people expect things from her? She wanted everything to be like it was: hunting with Gale, talking to Greasy Sae, enjoying Prim’s company, cuddling with Peeta.

He filled all her thoughts. His face mesmerized her. His easy manner, and ability to do little things in anticipation of her needs, wooed her. He had laid a snare for her with tea and gentleness, and she had stepped into like a doe. Did he know he had such an effect on her?

She wanted him to be present, always. He completed her. But she couldn’t love him. Snow would use it against her. Haymitch said they would always be Tributes. There was no avoiding it. She saw how Haymitch lived, and never wanted to be in such a state. She never wanted Peeta to become like Haymitch because he had loved her, too.

She groaned and rolled back and forth. Nothing helped. Even now she wanted to throw herself around him and let him hold her forever. But if she allowed it, then Snow would destroy it; Snow would use it like he used the Tributes in the arena. No matter where she turned, she saw roadblocks.

Was it possible to be cursed? Had fate somehow landed on her and forced her life into this agonizing reality?

It took every bit of mental energy to walk out last night. She stood in the hallway upstairs, longing to go into his room and crawl into bed with him. To let tomorrow worry about itself. But if she did, it would mean more pain for them both. She couldn’t stand seeing him in pain.

Inside her, though, she longed for him to come for her. A deep need for him to approach her and sweep her up into his arms. She knew it wouldn’t matter then. Whatever happened would happen.

She sat up, and she wiped her nose with the butt of her palm.

What if he was outside when she walked home?

This question made her nervous. Would she remain calm, or would her heart betray her again, falling into his arms?

She jumped up and collected her things. The Hob was off to the left, but she walked straight back into the woods. A couple miles might clear her head.

A thought popped into her head: Peeta’s hands gliding over her body, and his lips kissing her neck.

“Nope. You’re not allowed to go there, Katniss.”

She started running as fast as possible, hoping her life would be left behind.


	39. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hillmen brothers head for District 13 and face nature's wrath.

Roblee spat on the ground in disgust. 

They were lost.

"I told you we weren't ready."

"Shut up," Harris said. He ripped up the crude map into tiny pieces, and tossed the bits away. "We don't need a map. We just head East."

"Fine. Which way is East?"

Harris searched the horizon but could tell nothing from the landscape, and an overcast sky made using the sun useless. In his mind this appeared the right direction, and this happened to be a slight detour.

"This way," Harris said, pointing toward a wooded ridge falling away from them. Roblee adjusted his pack.

"Are you sure?"

"The land don't lie. Don't you remember your geography?"

"What do I care about geography?"

"Cause you're lost."

"If I'm lost, then you're lost as well because we're together." 

Harris waved him off and clambered over the rough stone and down into the valley. He regretted not bringing a compass. The waiting and training dejected them, and instead of wasting time they would head out. How difficult could it be to find District 13?

They marched along a fast flowing creek, and hills rose up sharply on either sided of the valley. They chose the valleys after attempting two ridges. The climb up and the climb down made it next to impossible to navigate easily or safely.

The continued down the valley for three hours. By then Roblee started to agree Harris had found the way down the mountains.

The walked around an extra wide bend, and both brothers came up short. A giant rock face rose up before them. The walls rose vertical on three sides. Harris cursed. Roblee threw down his hat."No what are we going to do?"

Harris doubled over, holding his head. "I hate nature. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it."

"You and me both, bro." Roblee looked around. It all looked the same to them. One tree was just like another. How would they know? "We don't know what we're doing."

"What does it matter. We have to find a way up?"

Roblee looked up at the massive escarpment. Trees filed up to the face. 

They bounded down the rocks and came to where the stream flowed into a crack in the rock face. Years of weathering had created a cave entrance large enough for two people. A foul odor emanated from inside the cave.

"I think something lives in there," Roblee said. 

Harris's hairs stood on end. "I think you're right." 

They both slowly backed away from the cave entrance. Harris wanted to run, but he forced himself to stay calm. 

"Do you think it's awake?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. But right now I'm thinking back tracking isn't such a bad idea."

They backed up until they passed a boulder which hid the cave entrance. Harris leaned around the rock and watched for any sign. Birds sang, and the stream gurgled beside them. 

"What if it's empty?" 

Roblee shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going back there. We can go around."

Harris hated the thought of backtracking, but he realized it was their only option. "Let's search along the cliff face and look for possible climbing spots."

They headed back up the stream. Once or twice a stray sound caused them to jump, but they pressed onward. Forty minutes later they found a narrow cleft in the rock.

"There is a worn path here," Roblee said. "Is that good or bad?"

Harris had not expected signs of people. Panem suffered a major war, and countless billions were killed, but was it possible people still lived? He suddenly wondered about everything they had learned since childhood. Only people in the Districts survived, but here was proof of life outside the Districts. "I don't know."

Roblee bent over and stretched the muscles in his back. "I'm tired. Nobody told us how hard it would be."

"That's because nobody has done it."

Low rumblings in the West caught their attention. Dark clouds loomed over the hills. 

"Great," Roblee said. "We need shelter."

They slipped into the cleft, and headed upward. Sharp walls rose around them. A path wound it's way up and up. They approached a wide spot along the the way when the rain poured down in sheets. A slight overhang allowed them to stay mostly dry.

Harris watched as trickles of water formed into larger and larger streams of water. He looked around at their surrounding with a critical eye; his hear froze. "We have to get up high."

"What? It's raining."

He pointed down to the flow of water not far from them. "See that? It's getting large with every passing minute. We're in a canyon slot during a downpour. This place is going to flood."

He pushed himself off the rock, and raced up the path, knowing they could not go back down. He hoped their might be something they could climb and get out of the floods path. The water rose and washed over the tops of his shoes.

About fifty yards up the path the walls narrowed to an even smaller crack. "We'll have to climb up there," he said, pointing ahead. 

The water caused the rocks to be slippery, and Harris fell hard, scrapping his palms and his left knee. He redoubled his efforts. The water now flowed over his ankles. He reached the spot, and using his hands and feet, wedged his way between the rocks, and inched up higher and higher. 

Below him Roblee matched his efforts. It proved treacherous, and every muscle ached as he pushed with all his might to keep wedged in the rock. 

A roar rumbled behind him, for his back faced the upward slope. Inch by inch he climbed. His fingers became raw, and his arms and legs started to shake, as muscles endured beyond their reckoning. 

"Keep climbing," he'd say, more to himself. 

He felt the wave hurtling down the slip canyon. A wall of water burst through below them, and he marveled at nature's power. They climbed, but a large limb caught Roblee's left calf, and in an instant his brother disappeared in the torrent. 

"No!" He screamed, but continued to climb, fearing a similar branch might hit him. 

The water continued to rise, and it looked like it might catch up to him, but stopped rising. Near exhaustion overwhelmed him, but he clung to the rock.

He shifted his back against the rock and used his legs and feet to created a sort of chair. This allowed him to relax his arms and shoulders. Muscles twitched.

He wept as the downpour became a steady drizzle. Roblee was gone. There was no way he would have survived hitting the canyon walls. Grief racked his body.

There was nothing to do but make it to 13. To fail would mean his brother died for nothing. 

"You better exist," he shouted as night descended, and the water continued to flow below him.


	40. District 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris buries his brother and arrives in District 13.

All through the night the water flowed below him, denying him any chance of searching for his brother. Remaining was not an option, he climbed higher hoping to find a place to rest. He reached a ledge after twenty minutes of grueling effort. An overhang allowed relative dryness as he collapsed on his back, while muscle spasms racked his legs.

He slept until noon, the sun riding high overhead. The water level dropped considerably, and as soon as he prepared himself mentally, he scrambled back down. A quick check, and the water came up to his ankle. He stepped down, and using the sides of canyon, he picked his way down. 

Roblee's body lay against wedged tree limbs, forming a sort of makeshift dam. From a distance, Roblee appeared asleep, propped against the tree limbs. But Harris saw a terrible looking wound on the side of his brother's head.

Time stopped as Harris Hillmen grieved. He buried his brother in a shallow grave, but stacked as many stones as on top of the grave so beasts would disturb it. 

He ignored the slot canyon, not wanting to face again the spot where the water had snatched Roblee from him. He returned the way they should have gone, his face set and determined. Hot tears stained his cheeks.

Instead of cursing nature or fate, he blamed President Snow. For it was Snow's poor treatment of 12 which led them to search for District 13. Snow's cruelty over the years brought District 12 todespair, with no hope for a future. 

He had to make it to District 13. Though many spoke of District 13 being bombed out of existence, he guessed nobody ever checked. Explosions killed people in the mine, but people survived. The same should be true with 13. Bombing might kill people on the ground, but what about those who were underground, and protected? 13 must have survived. 

He marched for days on end. At first, his hunting skills proved inadequate in catching food. As time went on without food, he weakened. Stumbling across a level meadow with many small runs in it, he took his time and set up several deadfall traps around the area. 

The next morning he rejoiced, collecting three decent sized rodents and two squirrels. Cleaning them, he cooked them all together in a stew, adding herbs from the meadow. "Oh my," he said sipping the hot broth. "This is the best thing I've tasted ever." He ate slowly, savoring it, and allowing his body to become accustomed to food again. That night he slept soundly.

The next morning he ate the little remaining stew for breakfast, and licked the pan clean.

There was a orderliness in nature, he intuitively noticed in time. Game trails followed the easiest paths, and offered the best way to cross the rugged terrain. The rivers proved real barriers. Water had taken his brother's life, and now Harris hated crossing water. 

In time, and most of it up and down, he reached District 13.

Harris did not realize he stumbled into District 13. Abandoned towns were scattered all along the way, and derelict buildings, and old roads tempted him; but when he spotted flights overhead, and believed the Capitol kept an eye on any possible signs of activity; he remained in the woods with plenty of cover, and a means of escape. 

From the distant hill, he spied a river leading to a large clearing surrounded by forest. Similar clearings on his journey turned out to be abandoned towns, but this clearing extended as far as the eye could see. And he thought some of the hills in the distance were really not hills. A thrill welled up inside him as he surmised he finally reached District 13. 

He did not have long to celebrate, though. A gun barrel pressed against the back of his head.

"One wrong move, and you die. Nod if you understand."

Harris nodded. 

"Hands in the air where I can see them."

He raised his hands over his head, and slipped them behind his head. 

Four people stepped out of the woods, all wearing camouflage, with painted faces. "They came out of nowhere," Harris thought. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Harris Hillmen from District 12. I walked here to find refuge from the Capitol.

"Any others with you."

A large lump gathered in Harris's throat. Too many emotions whelmed up inside him. "I buried my brother. He didn't make it."

Fingers grabbed one wrist, and then the next. His hands were tied behind him, and they ushered him down a narrow path off to the right. It continued downhill for about a mile before they veered left into a narrow cave entrance. They descended metal stairs, and Harris's mood brightened. He lost track of how long they climbed down, but was pleased he was in District 13. 

They approached a metal door with a large 13 printed on it in yellow.

They ushered him inside. 

The light blinded him until his eyes adjusted. A stern looking woman scrutinized him. After a moment, she said, "I'm President Coin."


	41. Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Katniss meet at Haymitch's. Peacekeepers arrest Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.

“I guess it’s back to the way it was,” Peeta said, looking down at his shoes, not wanting to look her in the eye.

“Why is it you two can’t just get along, and save everyone the grief?” Haymitch said from his chair at the dining table.

Peeta shifted from one foot to the other.

“You know all the girls in the Capitol are dying to know about your relationship. They’re printing magazines about you two, and these same girls have your pictures hanging on their walls because they want to be you.”

Katniss crossed her arms, the bottle she brought from the Hob now rested in Haymitch’s hands. “I didn’t come here to be insulted.”

“What?” Haymitch said, waving his arms wide. “You two have been moping around, it’s even bringing me down. Kiss and make up.”

That’s the problem, Peeta thought. We did kiss. He couldn’t help smiling a little. Haymitch paused, catching Peeta’s smile out of the corner of his eye. His expression changed, and Peeta knew Haymitch figured it out. His mentor looked up at Katniss.

“You know, Katniss. I once knew a girl who kept everything bottled up. I’m not saying you do, though.”

Katniss glared at him, turning she walked out of the house.

Haymitch blinked, watching her leave. The front door slammed. “What did you do?”

Peeta threw up his arms. “Nothing, she kissed me first, then she left.”

Haymitch took a drink. “Yeah, that would do it.”

“Do what?”

Haymitch shook his head.

Peeta slumped. “Have you ever felt like somebody kicked you in the gut.”

“Everyday.”

“What should I do?”

“What are you prepared to do?”

Peeta looked down at his hands. They were strong, but they didn’t help him when it came to Katniss.

He felt a vibration, as if Haymitch were moving his leg, but the sound grew louder. Peeta saw Haymitch sit up and look out the window. He jumped up and crossed to thewindow. Peacekeepers were storming into Katniss’s house. Both men sprinted to the door, and out into the street.

Four Peacekeepers blocked their way. Peeta looked between the Peacekeepers, and saw two of them leading Prim out between them. Two more followed with Mrs. Everdeen between them.

Peeta tried moving around the Peacekeepers, “What are you doing?”

Screaming erupted from the house, as a peacekeeper kept Katniss inside. Peeta could see her screaming in the doorway.

“Let me by,” Peeta said, “I need to go to Katniss.”

The right hand Peacekeeper turned slightly, and Peeta dashed around him. A second Peacekeeper stepped between Peeta and Katniss, holding out a black baton between his outstretched hands.

Katniss flailed at the the Peacekeeper in front of her. Peeta fainted, and sidestepped the one with the baton, and shouldered the Peacekeeper out of the way as he lifted Katniss up and into the house.

Katniss pounded on his shoulders, screaming.

Soon Haymitch was beside them.

“Calm down,” Peeta said, as he released her.

Katniss bolted around to the side, and he moved too quickly and his artificial leg locked, and he went down, tripping Katniss.

They fell in a heap on the floor.

“You did this,” she screamed at Peeta. “You did this.”

Haymitch stood over them, and pulled Katniss off. “He didn’t do this. We did this. The Capitol must have traced the vaccine.”

Peeta raised himself, and checked the knee joint that locked up on him. It appeared to be working fine. He stood up. “How do you know?”

“They took the two people who used the vaccine to cure people.”

Katniss had calmed some, but tears rolled down her face. “Why would they arrest my mom and sister for helping people.”

“The Capitol has funny ideas. I’ll go down to the Justice Building and find out, but you two stay here. Otherwise, they might arrest you two.” Haymitch headed for the door, and quickly disappeared before Katniss could say or do anything.

“Here,” Peeta said, walking toward the kitchen. “Drink some water.”

“I don’t want water.”

He stopped, “What do you want?” The question was out before he could stop himself. He had been wanting to ask her that question since the other night.

She sighed, and dropped onto a chair. “I don’t know.” She started crying again, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands.

Peeta sat down opposite her. He waited.

A few minutes passed, and Katniss composed herself. She considered him, saying, “I know I should have told you I was leaving.”

Peeta nodded slowly. It wasn’t much but it was a start. “We’ll just be one of those imaginary couples people like reading about.”

Katniss didn’t answer or respond but sat looking pathetic. It was all he could do not to scream.

“I understand,” he said.

“You do?”

“No. Actually I don’t. I don’t know what you want, Katniss. One minute you’re cold, and the next you’re kissing me.”

“You kissed me first.”

“No. You kissed me first. I do remember it quite well.”

“I don’t want to to talk about it.”

“Well, I do.”

“Not now?”

“What else is there to do?”

Katniss sniffed, and Peeta held up his hands.

“Fine. We won’t talk about it.”

“I don’t want you to be mad.”

Peeta shrugged.

Katniss looked down at her hands. They sat quietly.

Peeta didn’t know what to say.

Katniss stood up, and put her hand to her mouth. “I can’t take it. I’ve got to go down there and see what they’re doing with my mom and sister.” New sobs erupted.

Peeta stood up and wrapped his arms around her, thinking I seem to be doing this a lot. He sighed.

 


	42. Cray's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Peacekeeper Cray is not pleased with the Capitol man interfering with the running of his district.

Head Peacekeeper Cray stood staring out the window. Hundreds of District 12 people stood silently in the square facing the Justice building. More people arrived by the minute. Cray's pulse raced as he ordered his Peacekeepers to guard all entrances. So far the people stood silently. They maintained a respectful distance, but would they remain that way for long?  
  
Antonius's man, with his Capitol arrogance and pompous attitude, infuriated Cray. Why the interrogations? He had been told nothing. The Everdeen woman's medicine cured the flu. End of story.   
  
But the Capitol man insisted on interviewing her, and those who helped her; Cray remained in the dark, wondering if maybe someone in the Capitol might be cutting in on his deal. If all went as planned, he'd be a rich man, and President Snow would transfer him to a better job. The coal would play out eventually, everyone expected the seam would play out, but they never spoke openly about to one another. Now was the time to begin planning for the next major industry.   
  
Now he looked out at the square, and faced the possibility of a riot because of these arrests he was ordered to make.   
  
The Capitol man cleared his throat behind him.  
  
Cray turned, "Yes?"  
  
"You have a problem."  
  
Cray didn't need the Capitol stooge telling him how to run his District. Of course he there was a problem, and the little toady acted as though he had nothing to do with the people present in the square below them. Cray wanted to send the greedy little parasite back to the Capitol.   
  
"The residents of 12 don't like the arrests, like I told you they wouldn't. The Everdeen woman, and the girls, helped cure the District of the pandemic. They're upset because you ordered me to arrest them. If you're afraid, then return to the Capitol, and let me do my job."  
  
He turned around and studied the crowd. They stood silent. Peacekeepers remained vigilant at their positions unless provoked. Cray wanted to avoid a riot because the Capitol considered a District out of control when its members rioted. District rioting guaranteed replacement.   
  
  
He wouldn't give the Capitol man the opportunity for sacking him. His Peacekeepers understood their job. The Capitol believed in his capability. The Capitol man's presence confirmed his suspicions that people in high places liked his proposal, and wanted a part of the deal. Unfortunately, they were not in a position to profit. His connections and knowledge of the District placed him in a firm bargaining position.   
  
His representative in the Capitol sounded quite optimistic about their making a lot of money if District 12. The Hob could be used for the plant, and potential increase in living standard guaranteed the workers. He still needed to speak to the Everdeen woman, but he considered her participation already confirmed.   
  
"I'm not sure what you're looking for," Cray said, swinging around to face the Capitol man, "but I can assure you it has nothing to do with the Everdeen woman and her helpers. President Snow received my proposal about making medicines in District 12 not long ago. And the profit margin is well above District norms, almost as high as District 2's output. The Capitol profits, and everyone is a winner. The evidence can be found in the number of survivors. Other Districts have asked for help, and arrangements have been made. So if you think you can come in and mess with something President Snow approved, be my guest. You should rethink your strategy."  
  
The Capitol man smiled. The pompous little jerk, thought Cray. Quit the dramatics and get to the point.   
  
"That is interesting. You've taken quite an interest in medicine. So you're claiming responsibility for the health of District 12?"  
  
Cray's radar went up. He served long enough in the Peacekeepers to know when to keep all options open. "Of course not. I'm not a healer. Mrs. Everdeen is. She's learned to make do."  
  
"What about Markus, Hippus, and Bdella?"  
  
"They trust Mrs. Everdeen. You know how medical people are. They support one another. Even though Mrs. Everdeen is not officially trained, they recognize here ability. Why do you think I sent a proposal to the Capitol. I'm not stupid. Each doctor approved the medicine Mrs. Everdeen used to heal those in the District. Even my household staff took the medicine."  
  
The Capitol man nodded his head, and walked over toward the window and stood next to him. Cray reveled in the other's displeasure.  
  
"I admit you're right. You handled the situation admirably." He opened the door, and took something from a Peacekeeper outside, and shut the door again. "By the way my men turned up a small case among your things." He carried the small case over to Cray's desk, and placed the small case on top of the desk. "Do you recognize this?"  
  
Cray glanced at the case. "No."   
  
"I believe they found the case among your possessions, and yet, you insist it's not yours?"  
  
"I told you the case is not mine. It must be a servants."  
  
The Capitol man said, "I guess you're right, a fools errand." He strolled across the room and opened the door, looking back he said, "By the way the case on your desk contained vaccine stolen from the Capitol recently. We are still investigating how it came to be in your possession. Mrs. Everdeen's miracle medicine may have more to do with what was contained in that case, than your belief in her concocting some miracle medicine."  
  
A cold spike shot through Cray's heart. He stared at the case, and felt his face flush hot.  
  
"As Head Peacekeeper, you should consider that a problem."  
  
Cray heard the door close.  
  
He stared at the small case. His dream of District 12 making medicine caught fire.   
  



	44. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonius reports to Snow.

President Snow dismissed the servant when Antonius entered the room. The news was not good, and Antonius anticipated the President's mood. Nevertheless, he'd report what Epiboulus uncovered. 

"Mr. President my contact uncovered the source of 12's recovery. They found the missing vaccine case in Cray's things. The case had been cleverly hidden. He interviewed Mrs. Everdeen, a Primrose Everdeen, and three other women who helped them during the pandemic. Mrs. Everdeen did not care where the vaccine came from, but she used the vaccine to heal those who were sick."

"And the girl?"

"She did not know who brought the vaccine from the Capitol. She insisted the case was in her sister's possession, and her sister gave her the case."

"Katniss Everdeen? Who brought the vaccine to her?"

"Effie Trinket and her stylist, Cinna visited her that day. They arrived on a troop transport."

"And?"

"Cray does have a contact in the Capitol, Aplastius; he's the greedy worm who has been calling everyday about Cray's plan to change District 12's industry to medicine. He could have planted the case with the Everdeen woman, knowing her mother would use the vaccine to heal the people in the District."

"Why would he do that?"

"Gold miners used to salt a claim with gold dust, thereby fooling the buyer into thinking the claim is legitimate."

"Let me understand this. Your man believes Cinna stole the case and gave it to Katniss in order to help the District? Or this Aplastius had someone plant the case with the Everdeen woman, knowing she would take it to her mother, and increase the likelihood the Capitol might accept Cray's offer?"

Antonius nodded. 

President Snow tapped his fingers on the desk. "Apparently Miss Everdeen's at the center. Her defiance encourages others."

"Epiboulus reported the citizens of 12 stood in protest to the arrests."

"How did Cray disperse the crowd?"

"Cray released the prisoners, and the crowd dispersed peacefully."

"Clean up 12. As for the Everdeen woman."

Antonius waited. 

The President tapped his finger. After several minutes Snow motioned for Antonius to leave.


	45. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resistance

Granite heard heavy marching outside his cell. Dell sat up and stared at the door. Granite's heart pounded in his chest as they waited. Earlier, Dell saw two Peacekeepers remove the young girl from across the hall. He did not see her face, though, because the guards were in the way. 

That had been hours ago. 

"What do you think?" Dell asked. 

"I think we'll know soon enough."

The feet stopped outside their door. A celluloid buzzed and the door opened. Two Peacekeepers entered their cell, and grabbed Dell by the arms. 

"Where are you taking me?"

The Peacekeepers did not speak but half dragged and half carried him out of the cell. Granite wondered about himself, and saw the other two guards enter and lift him up, dragging him from the cell after the others. 

The hallway spun inside his head as they carried him along, and he wondered if would be able to walk again. He glanced down at his feet, but he did not feel them. He tried wiggling his toes but did not feel them wiggle. 

They carried them up a flight of steps and out a locked door. They emerged in a small enclosed courtyard where prisoners were allowed to exercise. Bright lights shone down from the darkness. 

Granite breathed in the night air, and his spirits lifted. 

Dell sobbed, "I didn't do anything. I'm a hostage."

Granite wanted to soothe his friend, but the words did not come.

The Peacekeepers forced Dell onto his knees facing away from the building.

Granite was likewise placed on his knees but fell forward once they released him. He broke his fall by thrusting his hands out in front of him. 

He pushed up, and said, "An execution . . .," when the first shot rang out, and warm droplets hit his left side and face. He glanced over and saw Dell flop to the ground next to him.

He started to turn, and protest, when a second shot rang out into the night.

Harris needed to return to 12 in order to bring communication gear back to the resistance. District 13 offered him a chance to stay, but he insisted on going back. A long debate raged about whether they would allow him to leave. But he explained Granite's orders for him to bring help. More talking. District 13's suspicions had to be mollified.

Once President Coin was satisfied. They outfitted him with electronic gear and medical supplies. Two soldiers would accompany him showing him the quickest way through their District. 

They hiked out of 13's westernmost complex while it was still dark. There were quite a few miles to get under their boots before they could rest. Harris's weakened state from his previous trip to 13 had taken its toll on his body. The little food and lack of preparation caused him to lose over twenty pounds. His time in 13 helped him recover, but the Cablet and Pelx seemed determined to hit a new speed record. 

"You still behind us?"

Harris panted as he stumbled over a root. "Yeah."

"Hold." 

The two soldiers paused as Harris caught up. Sweat soaked his shirt front and back. He lifted his canteen up to take a drink.

"Not too much. You'll get sick."

If Harris had his way he'd drink the whole thing. But he just took a few sips. He found a log and collapsed onto it.

"Ten minutes, and we press on."

Harris hung his head between his knees, and nodded his head. 

Before he even had a chance to recover, Cablet said, "We need to make time."

He groaned but managed to get to his feet, cursing the mountainous terrain. He barely remembered his trip to thirteen following his brother's death. He had been in a fog ever since. 

They trekked uphill. With each step, he reminded himself it was all for a cause. He started counting, "One, two, three, four, five."

An hour passed. Harris said, "Hey, Cablet, the counting works."

Cablet laughed. "Sure it does. It saved my ass many times."

The next morning Cablet handed him two capsules. "This will kill the pain." 

The pain relievers worked, and Harris's progress was not as bad as the previous day. By noon they ate lunch near a ridge well back into the tree line. Earlier they spotted two patrol craft in the distant horizon. 

Cablet said, "If we wait for nightfall, we lose the advantage of easy maneuvering across the terrain, but by day we might be spotted."

Pelx said, "I remember night maneuvers, and there's too much risk in getting separated."

"I agree," Cablet said. "So we press on."

Harris nodded. He wanted to keep going. He thought Cablet and Pelx overly cautious. He walked all the way to District 13 without any problem.

"Pack up."

They started out with Pelx taking point and Cablet bringing up the rear. Harris slipped the pack over his shoulders. The muscles in his shoulders protested, but he forced down the pain. Hour by hour his pack dug into his shoulders, making it impossible to concentrate on his counting. 

Later, Pelx motioned toward a wooded area where they would rest. Three ridges lay behind them, and their next camp was in sight. The afternoon sun cast long shadows, and a nearby waterfall caught Harris's attention. Even from a distance the water roared, drowning out all other sounds. 

He caught sight of a small rainbow in the mist when a plinking sound erupted around him, and he started to fall. Everything turned into slow motion in his mind.

Cablet was screaming. But Harris did not understand him.

A bug bit him on the back of his legs, and he turned in order to see better, when Pelx's body exploded along with all the ground around him. A high pitched whine shot overhead as he looked up in time to see a Capitol jet fly over. Cablet lay near him in a pool of blood. The jet overhead turned gracefully and Harris saw it dive straight at him.

Inside his head, a little voice told him he was going to die, but he thought, "We're almost to camp."

The ground around him erupted and he felt four thumps, and died.


	46. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss wants to act, but is waiting for Haymitch to return.

All Katniss ever wanted was to be left alone. Her sister, Prim, had been reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss volunteered in her sister's place, endured the Hunger Games, and now, Prim sat with her mom in the Justice Building because they had done the right thing by saving people in District 12 by distributing vaccine.   
  
How did the Peacekeepers find out? Did someone betray them? But who? Everybody in the District were vaccinated. The other doctors in the District helped out when the numbers grew to many. Would the doctor's betray her family?   
  
She couldn't explain how suffering hardship together in the District brought people closer together instead of dividing them when it came to issues with the Capitol. Everyone faced the reaping at some point in their lives. Social standing did not matter.   
  
Injustice Building proved a better name for where they took her family than Justice Building.   
  
That meant somebody in the Capitol discovered the vaccine was missing. But how did Cinna come by the vaccine? He never claimed he stole the case; he told her he delivered her case from the Capitol. What did that mean? Would the Peacekeepers come for her?  
  
Facing life and death in the arena had prepared her for death, but threatening her sister and mom raised it to a whole new level of terror. She volunteered to keep Prim safe. But now her sister wasn't safe? Did this have to do with the vaccine? Haymitch did not sleep nights because of what he experienced in the arena, and outside it. What did Snow want?  
  
The walls in her house inched closer and closer. She started pacing. Questions and fears struggled to the surface, each one stepping on the other, and causing her head to spin.  
  
Movement helped to clear the madness raging in her mind. She hated waiting, hated being inside. But if she went hunting, and Haymitch returned, that would be worse. She would never be able to pace half as well in their old place.   
  
The clock chimed. The afternoon sun warmed family room. Haymitch had been gone for hours.   
  
She ran up and down the stairs to tire herself. This did nothing to relieve her tension. The front door opened, and she raced down the stairs.   
  
"Haymitch, what did you find out?"  
  
Her mentor closed the door and held up his hand. Peeta entered the front hall from the family room. "Well," he said.  
  
"It's not good," Haymitch began, "But I need a drink first." He slipped between them and headed for the kitchen. Katniss and Peeta followed. Haymitch poured a drink, and took forever to finish it. He studied Katniss, "Here's the deal. The Capitol knows the vaccine arrived in District 12. They also know your mom and sister used it, along with the other doctors, to vaccinate everyone in the District like Peacekeeper Cray and his servants."   
  
"So the Capitol is trying to figure out who stole the vaccine in the first place. There is a Capitol man in town, and he's giving everyone fits, Cray's upset. They're trying to sweat out your family. But they're taking their sweet time."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means they haven't spoken to your mom or sister yet. The longer you hold someone is a technique used by interrogators. The suspect begins to thinking about why they are there in the first place. So when you finally do interrogate them, they are more likely to talk."  
  
"Will they hurt them?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm guessing the Capitol is pissed off, but doesn't have anyone to blame."  
  
"Will the doctor's betray my mom?"  
  
Haymitch shook his head. "Your mom is considered a healer, and has kept the Seam alive all these years. They wouldn't betray her. Besides, Markus's girl also had been vaccinated, and recovered. If one of them betrayed the others it would destroy their position as doctors. Snow would use that against them."  
  
Katniss bit her lip. She despised waiting. "What do we do?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do?"  
  
"We can't just leave them there."   
  
Peeta said, "That's not going to happen." He walked to the door.  
  
Katniss called out after him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm letting the District know."  
  
Haymitch said, "Not a bad idea. Some saw the Peacekeepers taking them this morning. We might be able to use that."  
  
"But if we show any aggression, the Peacekeepers will attack us," Katniss said. She dropped into a chair.  
  
"Then we have to do it peacefully," Peeta said, and slipped out the door.


	47. Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of 12 head for the Justice Building.

Only a minute passed before Peeta reappeared. "You have to come now."

Katniss leapt out of her chair. "What is it?"

"You have to see it," Peeta said, heading out the door. 

Katniss followed Peeta, and Haymitch walked next to her. His presence helped to steady her nerves a little. She half walked and half jogged. The closer they came to the square, the more people in the street. They walked toward the Justice Building.

"They were already moving when I went outside," Peeta said. "It's like they heard us, and acted."

A stillness filled the night. No shouts or loud speeches, movement as one. A sense of purpose filled Katniss. The Peacekeepers held her mother, the very people who saved the District's life. Old and young responded. Workers from the mine left their posts as word spread throughout the District. 

Everyone from the District stood facing the Justice Building. Each person chose their stand. She made her way toward the front; Peacekeepers hurried into position. They held tall shields and black batons. Their faces hidden. 

She chose a spot at the front and planted her feet. Peeta stood next to her on the right. Haymitch chose a spot off to her left. A large group of miners walking from the mines. Gale marched near the front. Their dirty faces made their eyes shine. They spread out, filling in any gaps. 

Greasy Sae, Tenney, and Rooba were present. Something about seeing all these people standing together, but not in their usual places for a reaping, hit her in the chest and throat, and she forced herself to hold back her tears. She was not alone. People came because her mother and sister had helped them. The pandemic had hit the District hard, and people avoided public gatherings, but this was the first time they appeared together since the flu hit. 

Someone moved in a second story window. Could it be Cray watching them? Everyone around her straightened a bit more, their heads held high. Every ounce of her defiance she channeled down her torso and legs and into the ground. She clenched her fists.

More and more Peacekeepers appeared, and took up positions in front of the entrance, and spreading out the length of the building. They stood there ground. It was obvious nobody could go in, or come out. 

Katniss stared six inches over each Peacekeeper's head. This helped her to look straight and not turn away. The longer she faced them the bolder she became inside her head. "You see me, don't you? I'm not afraid of you. You are afraid of me. You are afraid of 12. You're the one hiding behind a mask and a riot shield. You're the one who is nervous."

She drew her attention back to the second story window. "I know you're up there Cray. You can't hide the fact that what you did was wrong. You had no right taking my sister, or my mom. They helped the people in your District. You will release them." 

An older gentleman moved next to her, and she recognized Dr. Markus. He nodded and stood tall, placing his hands behind his back. 

Occasionally, the front door of the Justice Building opened and a Peacekeeper stepped out, approached the ranking officer, and hand delivered messages. This continued for quite some time. 

She wondered how long people would stand there, but as time passed nobody moved, and they remained vigilant. 

As it grew darker, a miner handed out torches, and she listened to the sputtering of the torch. A hum passed through their ranks. It was like some voice wanted them to know, that soon, their effort would be rewarded. 

At midnight a group of Peacekeepers stepped out of the Justice Building. Katniss watched as they parted, and her mother, sister, Ripper, Winnow, and Zenobia walk between the Peacekeepers. 

Katniss raced toward them, and a cheer erupted all around them. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged Prim and her mom. Peeta stepped up and ushered them away. The District people moved away from the Justice Building and formed two lines, allowing room for the women to walk between the lines. Faces bore tears and hands reached out to touch those who had kept 12 alive. Encouraging words and thanks were given to Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, Ripper, Winnow, and Zenobia. A couple family members walked by the younger girls, and the miners patted Ripper on the back. 

Katniss saw Gale on the left side, and he made a fist in front of his chest, nodding his head in agreement. 

They made their way to Katniss's place. Ripper, along with Kousa split off from their group fairly early. The young girls left with their families. 

They arrived home, and Mrs. Everdeen and Prim stepped inside. Katniss turned on the step and looked down at Peeta and Haymitch. 

Peeta's grin lifted her heart. 

Haymitch pursed his lips, grinning. "You get some rest."

 


	48. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale and Katniss hunt, and Gale considers the toll.

They didn't make it, Gale thought. He sat overlooking the valley. A crispness cut through the air. Katniss continued hunting, making her way toward this spot. He purposefully hurried in order to have time to sort out what Lupto uncovered at the Justice Building. The miners kept tabs on Granite and Dell, smuggling in little things, and checking on them. Lupto returned, "They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Xalchus asked.

Lupto shrugged, "They wouldn't let me see them because they said they were not there."

"But they have to be there," another miner said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Parvulus told me."

"What did he say specifically?"

"They're gone. Don't come back."

"I did here two shots the other night," Xalchus added. 

Gale threw the stick in his hand. He remembered Granite's last order to help the Hillmen brothers get ready. Now Granite was dead, along with Dell, who had taken his place. And it didn't look like the Hillmen boys would return as well.

He heard Katniss approach. She would be leaving soon on the tour. His feelings boiled over on that particular subject. She would be gone, pretending for an audience who didn't care. At last count over one thousand died in District 12 from the flu. 

Production quotas remained despite the loss of good people, like Rendwick, Welkhouser, Adis, and Ripper. They couldn't be replaced. Now Granite, Dell, and probably Roblee and Harris were dead, and the resistance suffered a terrible blow. He breathed slowly to ease the balled pain inside him. 

Katniss sat down beside him. "You okay?"

Gale wondered what that really meant. Six friends died, and he may have been to blame.

Katniss looked down the valley. He liked her because she didn't have to talk all the time. They sat quietly listening to the birds and the wind in the trees.

After a time he said, "No matter what we do, the Capitol seems to come up with an alternate plan to push us back down."

"What do you mean?"

He debated wether to tell her or not. "The night they released you, we believe Granite and Dell were executed."

"What?"

"I thought we won that night. I couldn't believe it when I saw you all walking out of the Justice Building."

"They killed them? Why?"

"Nobody knows. But their gone."

Katniss dropped her head into her hands and shook her head. 

A fire burned brightly in Gale's chest, and he wanted revenge. He wanted to fight back. But at every turn there is always an obstacle. If only the Hillmen's returned with good news from District 13.

Katniss straightened up. "It's because I gave the vaccine to Prim."

Gale observed her hands shaking. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "There's nothing you could do."

"But what about my mom and Prim? Will they come for them? We sat up late last night wondering what the Capitol will do once they find out."

She made sense, Gale thought. "It could be Granite and Dell died so they would release you." He liked the sound of that scenario more.

"I wish the Capitol would just go away."

He released her and wiped his forehead. He dreamt that very thing ever since he could remember. "I do too."

He wanted to Katniss his true feelings but now was not the time. Other things crowded his mind. Did Granite or Dell talk? The others agreed to drop the resistance stuff until things cooled down. But could they? Nothing appeased the Capitol. They were just slaves. Ants for the President to crush at any time. He hated being a lowly ant. They must fight back. 

Grief, anger, frustration, and hopelessness mixed inside him and pushed trying to find its way out. It was like the roof in a coal mine. All the weight above bears down on the pillars and bracing. At times it gives way. Had he reached the point where there was nothing to do but fight? A part of said yes, but still another part didn't think so.

He picked a grass leaf and twisted it around his finger. 

"Why is it so beautiful here, and not elsewhere?" Katniss asked. "Why couldn't we move the District here, and away from the mine, away from the Capitol."

"I'd help you," Gale said. 

"One day I'd like to live near a meadow, and I'd sit out all night and look at the stars. I'd like to live without fear of a Capitol watching over me. I'd sit there and count the stars for the fun of it."

"All the stars?"

"Yeah, until I got bored. But I don't think I would because it's something I could do freely."

Don't we all, Gale thought.


	49. President Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonius gives the final pandemic numbers to President Snow.

President Snow walked to his next appointment. Antonius caught up to him, and matched his pace. Snow glanced down at the folder in the other’s hand.  
“The exact figures for the Pandemic just came in from all the Districts.”  
“12?”  
“1,823 dead from the flu. The bean counters pointed out there was not enough vaccinate everyone. The small case only held enough vaccine for 600 people. The numbers indicate 12’s recovery rate was 40% higher than all the other Districts. There was not enough vaccine to reach those numbers. Cray’s claim does have merit, but it could be the placebo effect. This could count for another large percentage of the recoveries. But we do have scientists looking into it.”  
Snow looked at a message handed to him, signed it, and returned it to the messenger.   
Antonius continued, “Cray executed two men. He reported they were part of a resistance group he uncovered within the district.”  
“Now he is concerned for Capitol affairs? How wonderful,” Snow said as they turned a corner. “Has he actually uncovered anything, or is this his own salting of the situation?”  
“I have men checking, but at the moment if there is anything, it is disorganized and not a threat.”  
Snow stopped in the hallway. Two guards halted in front of him. “I think it time I visited 12. A little visit with Katniss is in order.”  
“Mr. President?” Antonius asked.  
“I want to leave in two hours. Have everything prepared. Keep it quiet. I wouldn’t want to cause a stir.”  
“It will be ready.”  
Snow started to walk away, but stopped and looked back at Antonius. “Be thorough. I fear the pandemic has given the Districts a sense of bravado. It is always better to stop it before it even become something.”  
“Understood, Mr. President.”  
Snow turned around and continued down the hall.   
Antonius stood there for a moment, and looked at the walls in the hallway. He never noticed there color.


	50. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta occupies himself with making bread, and Katniss wakes up with a startling reality.

Sunrise was still hours away. Peeta rolled dough with both hands. They would become small loaves. Baking took his mind off the emptiness he felt inside. He actually missed the people who stayed in his house during the pandemic. The noise reminded him of home, and the house didn’t feel so lonely.  
Earlier, he paused outside the guest bedroom, and opened the door. The room remained empty, but he hoped Katniss would be there. She never was, though.  
He worked with efficiency, rolling each one with the heal of his hand, and setting them aside. There were now 24 to bake. He’d give most of them away. Zenobia would drop by and collect them. There were still a few families who had nothing, and she made sure they had bread.  
Baking came easy to him. But he didn’t care about baking. He wished Katniss was as easy to understand as flour, yeast, and water. Unfortunately, she wasn’t. She made about as much sense as the Hunger Games themselves. She didn’t need an arena to torture herself. She did enough of it on her own. Maybe that was what drew people to her. He saw it in action. She inspired others.  
He stood in his kitchen, and waited for sunrise. 

 

Katniss dreamt she was making bread in her kitchen, but it looked like Peeta’s kitchen. She felt it was important to get the bread done soon, but it wouldn’t fold right. There were others in the kitchen, and she was laughing at one of their jokes. They were all having fun. She continued to roll the dough in with her hands, but they didn’t look right. Peeta got up from the kitchen table.   
“Let me help you.”  
She wanted to insist that she could do it on her own. He slid in behind her, and his breath made the hairs on her neck to stand up, and a shiver ran through her body. A warm feeling spread throughout her midsection, and her breathing increased. She looked down and saw his hands touch her forearms and slide down to caress her hands in his.   
“You have to be gentle, yet firm.” He moved her right arm in a quick circular motion, and a perfectly formed dough ball appeared under her hand. “Now the other one.” And he helped her roll the other dough ball.  
His body pressed against her, and his casual embrace thrilled her. She leaned her head back, and suddenly they were alone in the kitchen, but now it was his kitchen, and it smelled like fresh bread, and there was flour covering both of their hands. She nuzzled into his neck, and his right hand touched her left arm and until he hugged her. His left arm slipped around her waist.  
His kisses barely touched face and lips. They were like electric currents tantalizing her.  
“You don’t have to hide anymore,” he said.   
These words were like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She could finally rest, and it didn’t matter what happened.   
Without thinking, she said, “I love you.”  
Katniss jerked awake. A loud noise had woken her, but she looked around and the room lay in darkness.   
She was panting, and every part of her was on fire. It was the most erotic feeling she ever felt, and if Peeta had been there she would have climbed on top of him an kissed him forever.  
Her words echoed inside her head, and the longer she stayed awake, the more terrified she became. Today the Capitol people would arrive, and their tour would soon begin.  
She fell back onto the bed, wishing the dream would continue. After a time lying there, she sat up.  
“What am I going to do?” she said aloud.


	51. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripper and Kousa watch the arrival of the new Head Peacekeeper.

Ripper saw the Peacekeepers arrive and knew something was up. She woke Kousa.  
“Get up.”   
Kousa rubbed her eyes. “What?”  
“Something is up. Get your coat, quick.”  
Kousa hurried and got dressed. Ripper waited at the door, and opened it as soon as she walked down the hall.  
The sun peaked over the horizon. Heavy trucks rumbled into town. Ripper skirted the road, until they could slip into a hardly used building, the miners used to keep an eye on the Justice Building.   
Deep inside Ripper’s gut, she knew something big was happening. She grabbed Kousa, to get her to move faster.   
They made their way to the top floor. She knocked three times and then twice. The door opened, and they slipped inside.   
“What’s going on?”  
The miner said, “A large group from the Capitol. I don’t recognize their insignias.”  
They all hurried over to the window. The spotter, a younger woman smiled at Kousa. “Maybe they’ll replace the old bastard.”  
Ripper felt Kousa tense next to her.   
The lead vehicle stopped, and Head Peacekeeper stepped out. He marched up to Peacekeeper Cray, who stood waiting.   
“Look,” the young woman said. Three peacekeepers from the arriving contingent marched up on either side of Cray.  
Cray said something, and before he could say anything else, they taller of the three popped a black bag over the older Head Peacekeeper. The other two men helped drag the man away.   
“Holy shit,” the miner said.   
Ripper couldn’t believe her eyes. Could it be true?  
Kousa spit. “About time.”


	52. Final Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few words of thanks.

I want to thank everyone for joining me on this first draft. 

I've always wondered what happened between Suzanne Collins's first book Hunger Games and her second book Catching Fire. Some questions I had included:

I was always intrigued by Ripper's character. How did she exactly lose her arm besides a mine accident? 

Why did Snow show up suddenly at Katniss's house at the beginning of the second book? I know why SC did it because it immediately draws you into the story. But I always wondered . . . 

What about the other people who live in District 12? I want to thank Craftydiva, BellaGracie and Ranger's comments about Prim - they sparked a storyline that was fun to explore. If I missed anyone's name here my apologies. 

What would cause the Districts to be primed for rebellion? I felt there needed to be some other bit to play besides just two winners for the 74th Hunger Games, and Katniss defying Snow. My own "what if" led me to the idea of a pandemic. The Capitol's handling of the pandemic would only add to the unrest the people felt toward the Capitol. Snow allowing the 75th Hunger Games being reaped from the current living tributes was like the final straw. 

What was Haymitch's role in this? And Cinna's? 

I know my own solution is probably okay - but wouldn't it be fun to sift through Suzanne Collins notes. 

Zenobia was a total surprise, and I enjoyed writing about her. 

Sixela872's early encouraging words actually gave the boost of pursuing my questions with 50,000 words. I just finished NANOWRIMO in November, and needed something to divert my attention from those 57,000 words, and this proved an enjoyable time.

For those who care, as you can tell by my first draft, I'm a pantster not a plotter. Stephen King states he's a pantster. He sits down and starts writing and can't wait to see where it goes. John Grisham is a plotter. He plans everything out ahead of time. 

Each night I'd sit down and start with nothing more than an idea or two. So if there are mistakes, and there are many, please be kind. In a month or two, after I do some editing on another project, I'll go back and look over the mess I made. I'll accept any helpful tips, or observations because it will make my editing job easier.

My greatest fun was watching the hits counter grow each day. That means you, the reader, were the greatest encouragement. Thank you again for taking time to read my scribblings. 

One final word. I know there are deep feelings about Katniss and Peeta or Katniss and Gale. As you can see I do fall in the Everlark category, but I know my zeal is not as intense as some of the readers. My apologies for not being as zealous. I'm only human. I wrote the last dream section for you because you have to end on a positive note, but I actually wanted to end Time of Reaping just before Catching Fire takes place. That meant being loyal to SC text and the coldness found within the beginning of CF. Not exactly an easy way for all the Everlark readers to end a book. So don't throw any virtual rocks. I did my best, but if you do throw a virtual rock add a nice suggestion about how to spice it up but stay within SC's canon. Those were the guidelines I gave myself as I wrote. 

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll try to get around and check out some of your stories. I look forward to reading them.


End file.
